The Letter
by Prodicalviews
Summary: (Repost) - At precisely one thirty, I sat in the middle row in my last lecture and semester at Hilston University. I was going to do it. Take risks and throw caution to the wind. After all, I wasn't his student anymore.
1. The Letter

I'm starting the process of transferring all my stories from my old page to this new one. If you see something familiar i didn't steal it. anondasavgebeast was my old penname.

At precisely one thirty, I sat in the middle row in my last lecture and semester at Hilston University.

I was going to do it.

Take risks and throw caution to the wind. After all, I wasn't his student anymore.

I thumbed the end of my pen anxiously and I watched the ballpoint mark blue ink across my finger. I didn't need to attend this last lecture. I had the highest grades in our graduating class so I didn't need any extra credit. But I couldn't help myself. Maybe I was possessed but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, the man was hypnotic to me. I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing to his mouth, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about sucking on his bottom lip.

Honestly, I didn't want to stop. Every Thursday from one to three I attended his lectures. Every Thursday, I'd keep my distance and let my mind take over. I dreamt of ways to approach him. I'd follow him to his office, he'd be polite and invite me in completely unaware of how wet his voice made me. Following him in I'd lock the door behind us while his back was turned. When he turned around a hint of surprise would cross his face but he'd never question me. I'll walk toward him slowly, my eyes getting darker with lust. His breathing would hitch when I ran my palm over his chest down to his hardening cock. But he wouldn't stop me. He'd grab my waist and pull me closer.

Smack!

A sharp sting on my hand retched me away from my dirty thoughts. I scowled in my best friend's direction. Shaking her head, Sasha rolled her eyes in annoyance. Leaning in closer to my seat she whispered to me.

"Will you ever stop?" Sasha knew my secret. For the past semester, I've shamelessly lusted after our law Professor, Mr. Grimes.

I shook my head. She probably thought I was crazy but she was also a woman that went back to a man who cheated on her every other week. "I can't help it. It's not like I wanted this to happen." I said helplessly as I watched Professor Grimes struggle with a personal printer.

Sasha choked on a laughed when he nearly dropped his laptop. "Were you serious last night? Out of all the men in your life you want that one?"

"I was serious." I hissed. I really didn't mean for my feelings and my libido to fly to shit when I first got in this class. I just wanted to finish my last course and be done with University. But life never worked that way. Professor Rick Grimes, well, to Sasha he was just your average looking recently divorced man but to me. To me, he was ruggedly and sinfully sexy. And for the past fourteen weeks in this semester, I thanked the higher powers he kept the scruff on his face. One minute he was awkward and adorably dorky, the next he was able to command a class filled with adults in a way that just made my panties soaked.

So I might've confidently told Sasha I was going to write the most sexually explicit letter addressed to Mr. Grimes himself. I didn't stop there, I went on to tell her I was going to deliver it myself and stay until he read the entire thing. It was an entire page of smut. Because I would've fainted if he read the second page, the first one was bad enough. And knowing him he'd innocently accept it with a small smile. Was I a sex fiend maniac? I wasn't sure.

"He has to be at least ten years older than you," he did have a decade on me and then some, "did you ever stop to think that, hey he might not be into dark chocolate?" I scoffed. The man wrote forty pages on the importance of diversity within the courts of law. I wasn't too worried about that.

"For someone who's supposed to be supportive, you are being anything but that."

"Fine, I care about your future career Michonne. Just don't get caught." Did it matter if I got caught? I was about to be a college graduate in three weeks.

My thumb pressed harder against the tip of my blue pen. I crossed out my name at the bottom of the letter. Just in case I didn't have the balls to carry this out. In case I wanted an out.

The murmurs in the class ceased as Professor. Grimes took his signature stance before the rows of students. I counted 38 students here out of a class of 70. I'm sure most of the students didn't even bother with the extra credit work. The work he gave us throughout the semester was already exceedingly difficult I had no doubt finishing this required us to sell our souls.

Bracing his hands on his waist he cleared his throat. "For starters, I apologize for the late start today." I fought closing my eyes as his voice washed over me. "I just wanted to print enough copies for the students here. So to be clear you won't be getting extras. Everyone in here will be getting a different assignment or should I say will be assigned to a unique case. So I guess anyone can come up at random and collect their paper. If you have any questions or concerns I encourage you to ask me." He gave us all an assuring smile and went back to his desk. Really, all I wanted him to do was slide those gruff hands in my tights beneath my panties to finger my wet sli-

"He's a damn wolf in sheep's clothing." Sasha spits scowling. About seven students went up and were briefed on their work. They all left with pale and purple faces.

"It's not that bad." It was actually excruciating.

"It's easy for you to say. You're averaging what? An A? He gives us these little 'don't worry its easy' smiles then hands us the most difficult shit. I swear Michonne if you weren't crushing on him I'd spread some nasty rumors."

While Sasha was silently fuming, I had decided to go last. I spent my time staring at the dried ink crossed over my name and I started to read the first few lines of my letter.

Dear Professor Grimes,

I didn't know what to expect when I took this class but I don't regret it. This may be sudden or surprising to you but I've enjoyed every lecture you've given. And I admire you. I'm not quite sure if you recall all the heated debates between us but they made me realize something. After attending every class, slowly but surely your assertion, your attitude, everything made me want you.

And from there everything went to smuts ville. Even now as I glimpsed over the rest of the letter I surprised even myself. Should I really give this to him?! Shit, I gave him a vivid description of how I wanted him to suck my clit as I rode his face. Thank fucking god I scratched my name out.

I looked up when Sasha nudged me, no longer fuming. I looked around noticing the class was empty besides Professor Grimes who sat entranced with his laptop. I pushed the sheet in a folder of old essays.

"I got lucky, Michonne. I got an easy one, once I pass this my C- will be a B. Right now I can see his appeal." She smiled and left me. Left me.

Alright, I can do this. He doesn't have to know I left the note. I'll just go up there and slip it between some sheets of paper.

I can do this.

My nerves got more aggressive with every step I took toward his desk. Through all my nervous sweat and anxiousness, I felt excitement. Maybe he'd bend me over this desk and fuck me. The closer I got the sexier he became. He was still peering at his laptop until I greeted him shyly.

"Professor Grimes?" Blue eyes darted up to my dark brown ones. He seemed a bit surprised.

"Ms. Johnson." Why did his voice make me melt like a hormone driven teenager? "I don't think you need extra credit."

"There is always room for improvement." Not once did his eyes move from my face. I was wearing the most revealing top in my closet, a camisole without a bra. It wasn't much but damn I thought my c cups were impressive. My mind jumped to the movie, 'she's not that into to you.'

He leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands together. "You're final grade is a 97." He said pointedly. "But I am glad you came here, an old friend of mine at a firm mentioned they were taking in interns. Birkly and Robinson's, you heard of them?" What aspiring Lawyer didn't hear about one of the biggest firms in Atlanta? The answer was no one. I nodded mutely.

"I made an honorable recommendation, they might just hire you. Mind following me to my office to get the forms?" He asked getting up. I was so caught up with the prospect of working at a massive firm I almost forgot being close to him made my knees weak.

"I usually don't give honorable recommendations." He mentions as he unlocked the door to his office. "But you're the only person to ever get an A+ in any of my classes." Dusting off a chair he urged me to take a seat. His office was empty. Besides a computer and that form he mentioned nothing was in there.

"I just need your number and permanent address on a different paper. This form is just information on the inner workings of the firm." He stuffed his hands into his pocket still standing. I grabbed a spare sheet out my folder with a blank back. I didn't bother looking at the old essay I'd written on the front. As much as I wanted to fuck Mr. Grimes this was an opportunity I wasn't going to miss. I wrote down the information and handed him the paper.

"I take it you're happy?" He asked glancing over the information on the paper.

"I couldn't thank you enough. I actually enjoyed your classes, Mr. Grimes." He hummed seemingly absent still reading the info I gave him. It shouldn't take him this long to read ten words. Maybe he was reading the essay on the other side. I shook my head shrugging it off.

He got up and paced around the room for a bit.

Odd.

On the other hand, I was really looking forward to this opportunity. My level of confidence was restored and I thought about that letter in my folder. Like this internship, these things are only a one time opportunity. Taking a deep breath I opened my folder and searched for the letter. And searched.

And searched.

Shit.

I heard the faint sound of a lock before realizing that wasn't a fucking essay he was reading. It was hard to swallow all of a sudden. This wasn't exactly the way I wanted him to see this.

"Is this yours?" He asked lifting my smutty letter. I would've owned up to it but he looked furious, that jaw I wanted to trace with my tongue worked overtime in the clenching department. I swallowed keeping my lips shut.

His eyebrows rose when I didn't say anything. He tilted his head before lifting the paper to read.

"You see Mr. Grimes. My mind takes me places, I often found myself dreaming about rubbing your cock and wrapping my lips around you…." He trailed off choosing another sentence that apparently caught his eye. "Even now when I'm writing this for you my…pussy is getting wet. I'm sliding my fingers through my wet folds and thinking of the ways you'd take me."

I was so fucked. Sasha warned me. She really did. Even on the edge of trouble I couldn't help but shift in my seat when he recited parts of my letter.

"I'm not sure…" I say softly lying through my teeth.

His features turned dark but he folded the letter neatly and placed it in his pocket. "It's either a yes or a no Michonne.'' He asserted. He moved between the front of my chair and the edge of his desk, he leaned on it. His cock strained against the front of his pants. A gasped escaped me. He was hard, I made him hard. My nipples turned into pebbles against the fabric of my shirt.

"I did." I admitted.

He sucked in a quick breath, his eyes silently regarding me. I was beyond tense. It was clear he was aroused from reading that letter. But what happens next? I was quite sure he wasn't going to rip off my clothes and confess his long-concealed lust for me.

He blinked his eyes a few times before exhaling deeply, looking towards the ceiling apparently gathering his thoughts. "I…I was not expecting that." He says after a moment had passed.

I really needed to get out of here. I really should've thought this through. I showed little regard for his position. I didn't think of the consequences for him. Sleeping with me would get him fired if we got caught that is.

I licked my lips. They seemed to be getting dryer every second I continued to stare at those blue eyes. "I'm so very sorry. It was meant to be a joke." I gushed hastily getting up, my finger clutched onto my purse and the form now in my hands. "It was really meant as a joke…" I trailed off and my breath caught. Even leaning against the desk he still had inches over my full height.

He held his hand up, disregarding my failed attempt at finding some sort of redemption. I couldn't look him in the eye any longer. So I stared at his throat, I noticed when he swallowed hard. His tongue peeked out to sweep across his bottom lip. My teeth latched onto the inside of my cheek as my stomach filled with a deep pooling need. I made my move to leave but that was short lived as I felt his fingers wrap around my arm stopping my movement. The feel of his hand felt like a wave of static flowing through my blood. That feeling alone could become addictive.

"Miss Johnson, are you aware I can be fired if I were to sleep with you?" Though I ignored it, I was now painfully aware.

I nodded slowly. "Again, I'm sorry. This is just a silly dare."

He ignored me continuing. "Have you written more uhh letters to other lecturers or is it just me?" He questioned. I was staring at the bare walls of his office and I felt him tug me closer towards him. I still kept my gaze away from his face. "Michonne, look at me." He urged with a lower tone. Being this close to him made my mind hazy with lust. It was just something about him that I craved. Taking steady breathes to regulate my rising heartbeat I turned toward him. I was taken aback, those molten blue eyes were filled with lust. His eyes searched my face waiting for my response. It provoked my determined bold side that wrote him the letter. His eyes gave away enough. Instead of shielding my eyes I faced him with my chin tilted upward.

The pad of his thumb made small circles over my skin. "Just you Professor."

I felt as his hands fell away from me and I watched as he crossed them over his chest leaning back against the desk. His hooded eyes just regarded me in silence. It didn't go unnoticed that he didn't have a response for me yet.

A sighed escaped me. "Are you going to let me leave?" I spotted a hint of a smile cross his lips before he licked them.

"Michonne… this is all a bit too much for me? I'm flattered but this has never happened." Mind saying some more words to push the knife deeper Mr. Grimes?

"It's clear you're not interested it's okay. Forget what I wrote. Can I leave?" I couldn't get a read on him and it was getting exhausting. Was he hot or he was he cold? I mean he got up and locked the door. Maybe he didn't want anyone walking in and hearing us?

He starred at me frowning. "You think I'm not interested?" His voice was light with surprise then he chuckled deeply. "You're a smart woman Michonne. I locked that door for a reason. Also, if I was still a professor at this school this wouldn't be happening right now."

I regarded his laid-back demeanor carefully. "You don't work here anymore?" I wonder why did he fuck a staff member? Maybe even another student? I had no right but the thought alone made me jealous.

"Yes. And for the record, I was just offered another position elsewhere." He mentioned sensing my apprehension. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He gave me a look. "Take off your pants." He said suddenly. Blinking I stared at him honestly surprised yet aroused by his command. Without thinking I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my tights slid them down my legs. I felt hot everywhere despite the cool air in the room covering my bare legs.

Rick pointed to my panties. "Those need to go sweetheart." I felt like melting but I followed his order and my panties fell on top of my tights.

Pushing himself off the desk he circled around me as if I was his prey. He stopped and I was painfully aware of how wet I was. There I was bare from the waist down and feeling no ounce of shame as the next words pour from his sexy mouth.

"On your knees." It was another command and there I was obeying.

His hands went to the buckle of his leather belt and he took his time. I should feel dirty but I don't, I want this.

"In your letter, you spoke about wanting to taste me, to take my cock deep in that little throat of yours." I swallowed hard, his words just sending waves of heat to my throbbing clit. I wanted to slip my hands between my legs and relieve the pressure.

He got his buckle loose and slipped the zipper of his pants down. "Let's see how bad you wanted this sugar." He pulled himself free and I was faced with the hard cock of none other than Professor Grimes. His fingers touch my cheek, he was smirking. "Don't be shy now." This coming from a man who was stuttering. I straightened my back and wrapped my hand around his length effectively shutting him up. Leaning in I licked him, slowly, curling my tongue around the head of his shaft. I didn't want to close my eyes so when I closed my mouth around the head of his cock I looked straight at him. His mouth was open, his pupils were dilated and only showed lust. I took more of him in my mouth before changing the pace and quickly bobbing my head over his cock.

He chocked his hand went straight to the root of my locs. "Oh fuck." I hear him gasp. I'm way past paying attention to him. I never thought I'd enjoy giving oral to a man this much. I couldn't help but reach between my thighs to rub my clit when he started to moan. His hips jolted when I licked the pre-cum off the tip of his shaft.

"Mmm, you'll make me come if you keep that up. We don't want that." He was gentle when he brought me to my feet then he kissed me. This kiss was a stark contrast to his gentleness earlier. His tongue invaded my lips and explored my mouth possessively. He pulled my bottom lip in his mouth when he reached down to squeeze the swell of my ass. I wanted him so bad. His hands moved up to finger my flimsy blouse.

"You mentioned something about bending you over this desk right here." He spun me around so my back was pressed against his chest he pushed me forward so my hands were pressed on his oak desk. I felt the steely length of his cock against my ass. "How bad do you want this Michonne? How wet are you?" Instead of letting me answer his finger found my soaked slit rubbing my sensitive area. I felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure when he moved to circle my clit.

"That feels good, fuck." I moaned rocking my hips back against his fingers. I could almost hear his smile.

"Is that so?" He slipped three fingers into my tunnel and I hungrily clinched around him. He continued fingering me until I broke out in cool sweat.

"Rick I want you in me." I demanded. I couldn't handle all this teasing. I needed him to take his cock and …. "Fuck!" He was already sheathed to the hilt inside me. The feeling of his fingers digging into my him as his cock stretched me had my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I thought everything he was doing felt good until he started moving. Holy fuck.

Rick pulled back and started moving in me, his thrust didn't start off gentle either. He latched onto my hips and started fucking me. Each thrust slid me further up his desk. Never did I think pleasure would be this overwhelming, I already had him on a pedestal. Rick was hitting all the right spots then those hands slipped around my waist and found my clit. And a think I lost all sense of reality because my eyes went to the back of my head and clenched violently around his shaft as I felt sweet release.

After my orgasm subsided he flipped me over onto my back. "Wrap your legs around me sweetheart." Right then I got the strange urge to steal this man away from his life and keep him. He slid back in me only this time his thrust were slower, his pace more measure. But his thumb still found the small bundle hidden between my thighs. I was having an out of body experience. I was torn between wanted him to fuck me and letting him keep this sweet beautiful pace of his. I loved it either way. The thumb on my clit got faster and so did his thrust.

"Oh sweetheart I'm going to come." He moaned. And shit if it wasn't the sexiest thing I've heard. It was enough to send me over that blissful cliff a second time. His breathing became more erratic and he stiffened releasing warmth inside me.

He laid his head against me for a few moments before rising to his elbows to kiss my lips.

He was smiling when he pulled back.

"Did I mention my new job is at Birkly and Robinson's?" As the haze of lust cleared and the scent of sex hung heavy in the air I wasn't going to mention the fact that I wasn't on birth control.

Shit.


	2. A Bean

Doing Rick's pov as well. Though his pov won't be featured as often. To my Bahamian readers, Cable Bahamas tripping so you know how that one is. And here is a very important quote in life:

 _ **"But idealism is immaturity."**_ **\- C. JoyBell** **C**

...

 **A Bean**

"If you keep that up you're going to burn a hole in the carpet." Sasha said from beside me. My feet kept hitting the floor nervously. I used it as a coping mechanism. Something to swallow the ball of emotion that was lurched in my throat. I didn't know what else to do. There was nothing else I could do now.

"How long has it been?" I questioned her. How could something so simple take so long? My feet tapped the floor faster. I wanted to know but I felt anxious, my head felt light and this life I have. This entire situation I was thrown into didn't feel real.

Sasha frowned, her brows drawing downward. "Michonne, you just did it three minutes ago. The results won't be clear for a next," She glanced at her phone, "five minutes." A wave of anxiety washed over me.

"Maybe we should've bought a better brand. Maybe we should've-" Sasha placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Michonne. I know it's difficult but you just have to be patient." She peeked into the cramped bathroom before turning back to me. "What's in there will change our lives. I'm saying ours because you are my best friend. If you do this then I'll be there with you, nothing's going to change that."

My lips started trembling then the tears slid down my face freely. I couldn't ask for anyone better to share this with. Three months ago I made a choice, I slept with my professor. No, I didn't regret the act itself. However, I did regret the fact that my brain was incapable of processing the consequences of having sex with him. Sex without protection.

I haven't seen or spoken to Rick since our little affair in his office. Neither did he make any attempt to contact me. I thought I would've caught a glimpse or some trace of him during my graduation ceremony but that didn't even happen. I knew I couldn't hide from him forever. If I was, in fact, pregnant, he had the right to know. If the small swell of my stomach was any indication, then I already knew my fate. I couldn't avoid him, especially since I start a paid internship at Birkly and Robinson's in a week.

It was an offer I couldn't refuse. About a week after Rick told me about it I applied. A week later they called me for an interview. It was out of my way but I was thankful Sasha's brother, Tyrese, was able to take me. Then, I was a nervous ball of jitters and excitement. I didn't acknowledge that I might've been pregnant. When asked if I had kids or was expecting in the interview I said no. It was only two weeks. Besides, there was a minuscule chance that we didn't conceive and I latched onto that.

Sasha wiped the tears from my face. My hands were limp but my feet kept tapping away. "I know I said I didn't want you to ruin your career but Michonne, _this_ isn't going to ruin anything for you." My head moved up and down mechanically. At this point, me squatting to pee on sticks was just ratification. I was shaken from my thoughts. Sasha opened the door again, making quick work of going in the bathroom and slipping back out.

She didn't give anything away. She just kept her eyes on my face. "You ready?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Yes." I told her finding my voice. My eyes found the slim stick that was wrapped in tissue. Her fingers found the edges covering the device and she took her time unfolding it. When she was done we both looked at the small plus sign on the screen.

Deep down, I was happy. Overjoyed that I was going to be someone's mother. That I had the opportunity to bring life into this world as it was nothing to take for granted but now. Now, this revelation rocked me to my core. A bout of sobs tore through me and a fell to the cold tiles of the floor. Sasha was there to hold me.

"You don't have to go through with this, Michonne. It's not too late. Whatever you decide I'm right there with you." I shook my head. I wouldn't deny that right to an unborn child. I was sound of mind when a slipped those panties down my legs for Rick.

"I'm not going to do that," I told her when my cries subsided. I had to pull myself together. Sasha held onto my arm when I was finally able to drag myself from the floor. I took the stick from her looking at it again.

"The other two say the same thing." She told me. How do I even tell a man they were going to be a father after three months? How? We didn't have a personal relationship and to my knowledge no mutual friends. But now we were going to be a part of each other lives forever.

With a frustrated sigh I dragged my free hand down my face. "How do I even face Rick? I can't just spring something like this on him."

"Michonne, if he doesn't find out from your mouth then he'll see it. If you're lucky you two won't even cross paths. That office isn't exactly small you know." She was right, there was that option but I couldn't take that route. I wasn't that kind of person.

"I know but-"

"Michonne, let's put it like this. You didn't have sex with yourself in that office. So either he accepts this or he doesn't, better this child not knowing than to have a deadbeat father." Her words sounded so harsh to my ears. They were cold and simple.

"Sasha, I don't want this child to go through the same thing I went through. You might think not knowing your father is better but it's not." Bile burned the back of my throat; the telltale signs of sickness affected me. I cover my mouth, dashing back to the bathroom. By the time I raised my head from the bowl Sasha was there to hand me a bottle of Listerine.

For the rest of the day, I sulked around our apartment, staring blankly at boorish reality TV. This wasn't in my plan. When I was sixteen I had it all planned out. Get into my dream college, graduate top of my class. Start my dream career off strong then find a man I loved to share a home and have kids with. But life was littered with unforeseen events that would derail anyone's plans. It didn't mean my plans were ruined, it just meant the things I wanted to happen won't happen in the order I wanted them to. Now I just had to adjust plot my life differently.

Before the day was out I booked an appointment with the doctor. It was already nerve wrecking to take a home test but having the doctor confirm it was another story. When Sasha came home from work o begged her to come with me. It would take up her entire lunch hour but without hesitation, she agreed. Then she reminded me that she'd always be there. That was the third time I cried.

The next day we were waiting in the waiting room of a small clinic. It was freezing and nothing could've distracted me from my uneasy state. I tried reading some of the magazines on the glass desk in front of me but when that didn't work I just went back to pulling my cardigan closer to my body.

"You should be happy you wore socks. That woman over there didn't have a chance." Sasha whispered over to me. I looked at the woman over whose teeth were clattering. She had a bigger problem than not wearing socks. The red-headed lady was just wearing shorts and a tank top. I chuckled silently. But it was enough to take my mind off things for now.

"Thanks for that." I told her.

"Don't worry, Michonne." She turned her magazine in my direction. "I know you needed a car and this looks like the sort of thing you should go for." The page showed a small minivan. I squinted at the print below it. _'For your soccer mom needs.'_

I pierced my lips. "I'm not buying a minivan! I was thinking of a SUV or something along those lines. Maybe I'll just get a regular four-door until I actually earn a decent paycheck." I didn't know whether my internship would turn into something permanent. The contract I signed was only for a year and a half. During my time working there, they would've already established if I was best suited to represent the company. The pay was decent, but it was nothing I could live off of especially with a child on the way. In short, I needed to get a more concrete lead in my career and fast.

"You never told me why you never bought a car, Michonne. I remember those nights you worked double shift at the café in school. I always thought you'd have enough money for a car."

"I thought about it, but the campus was close to our apartment so I never had a need for it. Besides you're forgetting that rent isn't cheap. Neither is keeping food in the fridge." I told her.

"Have you decided on when you're going to sit the bar exam?" That was the last thing on my mind. It was disappointing because in order to become a lawyer I needed to pass the exam. In order for me to get a respectable position, I had to have the lawyer title on my resume. Finishing law school wasn't enough.

"I'm studying for it. But I still need to get past a heap of books before I can even go in for a date." Sasha had already gotten a date to sit her exam. Sometime next month she was either going to pass the exam because failure wasn't an option. Retaking the exam would run her into about eight hundred.

"Tell me about it. Bob tried to help me study but he has to worry about his own exams." Bob was Sasha's new boyfriend. After a heart to heart with her, I convinced her to move on from the last man she dated. Crying over someone who didn't love her enough to be faithful wasn't worth it. Being with Bob made a difference in Sasha, he kept her focused on the important thing in life. He was in my good books because he kept Sasha happy.

A middle age woman started calling in the next set of patients. It made me agitated. Her corroded voice made slow work of pronouncing everyone's names. She held a notepad far away from her face, her glasses barely hung off the edge of her nose.

Clearing her throat, she continued to call names. "Michonne Johnson?" She looked up from the list looking to see if anyone responded. I took in a deep calming breath before standing up.

"I'm here." I replied. Sasha was right there next to me.

"Okay, Dr. Rhee will see you now. Just head to the back and look for room three." I nodded absorbing her instructions. We walked into a corridor; it was colder than the lobby but it wasn't easy finding the room. We had to backtrack twice before we were at the right place. With shaky hands I grabbed the handle and stuck my head in the room.

"Dr. Rhee?" I said aloud just to be safe. A brunette woman with green eyes spun around in her seat with a wide smile. She took a quick look at her notepad.

"And you must be Michonne?" She got up and approached me. I nodded. "Well, I'm glad you chose our little clinic for something this important." We shook hands before she led me to a bed.

"Please make yourselves feel comfortable. I've been told its freezing but my father seems to think this temperature is normal." She opened a pack of gloves while I tried to find a comfortable position. The bed was hard, top that with the bunched up nerves and emotion rolling through my body it was difficult taking her advice. She kept one hand gloveless then started jotting notes on her notepad.

"So Michonne, how did you find out you were expecting." She questioned. I looked over to Sasha who was standing in the corner of the room.

"I guess I always suspected I was but just yesterday I took a test. They all came back positive." Her pen glided across the paper.

"How old are you Michonne and have you had any prior pregnancies?"

"I'm 26 and no I haven't." Everything felt so clinical and distant. We could all sense it.

Dr. Rhee rests her pen aside. "Look, I know this might be beyond nerve wrecking but you're in good hands. I remember when I found out I was pregnant with my son. It was beautiful and then it became terrifying because my father insisted he did my monthly ultrasounds."

"Your father's Dr. Greene right?" Sasha spoke up from her spot. Doc nodded in response. "I remember going to him when I was a kid."

"Yeah, he's still kicking. Should be somewhere around here. But Michonne, nothing can get worse than that. And please, for future reference call me Maggie." The chills of anxiety eased downs bit.

"Thanks', this," I gestured to my stomach, "Wasn't planned. But I'm grateful; I just want them to be healthy."

"We both want what's in the best interest of the baby and you, Michonne." After resting her pen down Maggie rolled a machine over to the bed. I assumed it had to be an ultrasound machine, after binge-watching pregnancy documentary I had an inkling of what to expect with every procedure.

"Alright Michonne, today we're going to confirm how far along the baby is. We'll get a scan and hopefully, we'll get to hear a strong heartbeat. Just lay back for me." My back met the hard surface of the bed. I watched the machine boot up. Maggie disappeared for a second only to reemerge with a tube of gel.

Slipping on another glove she squirted a modest amount of clear liquid on her hand. She kept a comfortable polite smile on her face, "Now this is going to be a little cold, but it's nothing you can't handle." Knowing what came next; I raised the hem of my shirt and waited for the cool gel to touch my skin. It wasn't merely cold. I jumped when it finally touched me. If my arms weren't already covered in goosebumps I was positive some would appear. Sasha came around closer to the bed.

Maggie moved the transducer around, before settling on a particular area. When translated to the screen it just looked like black and white to me. Sasha looked over at Maggie in confusion.

"What are we looking at? That kind of looks like a bean."

Maggie laughed, "That bean shaped thing is the baby. You look to be about 11-13 weeks already." I frowned doing a mental calculation. "Now I can switch over to something more 4d but before I do you want this recorded on a cd? I already started but it just feels better to ask."

"Of course, I'd like that." My eyes were glued to the screen. That little bean as Sasha described it was a part of me. I couldn't even fathom doing anything to hurt my child. My child. The image on the screen switched over to something more realistic. My hand drew up to cover my mouth the moment I was able to make out a face.

"Holy shit!" Sasha exclaimed. Both of our mouths hung open in astonishment but my shock was hidden behind my hand. "You really are pregnant." I couldn't describe the feeling that went through me. But my tears were all I had to show for it.

"Well, you can see the mouth," Maggie pointed to the screen, "That the eyes and those are hands and in a few more weeks we'll be able to see fingers. Now for the best part." Maggie clicked on a button then a steady heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh god." I cried. It was beautiful in so many ways. Right then I decided I was going to do anything for this child. Even if that meant in the event that his/her father refused to be a part of this, I'd be right there to fill that void.

My eyes ate up every little movement it made on screen. "I think it's going to be a boy. Just look at how rowdy it is." Sasha says's leaning over to get a good look at the screen.

"It'll be a few more weeks before we can look into that. But if you want to know for future reference I'll tell you." Maggie smiled.

"No."

"Yes, of course, we want to know." I glared at Sasha then looked at Maggie.

"If I want to know the gender I'll tell you but for now at least until the 8th month I want everything to be unknown."

"I understand. If you don't mind me asking, is the father involved? Most of my patients have said it has always helped to have their significant other with them. Unless you two…"

"Oh, know. Sasha is my best friend and as for the father, he- he doesn't know as yet." I told her after catching her meaning. Sasha wasn't paying attention. She had her phone out snapping pictures.

After wiping get from my stomach. I couldn't keep my hand off the swell knowing what it meant. Dr. Rhee gave me a prescription for prenatal and a few books on pregnancy before I scheduled the rest of my appointments with her. For now, I only had monthly appointments but as the time drew near to my due date I'd be in the office weekly.

Honestly, I wasn't sure how this would affect my job. The contract didn't have a clause that highlighted what would happen in the event of a pregnancy. It wasn't as if I'd be able to hide it from anyone in the long run. After leaving the clinic I hugged Sasha tightly and caught the bus to a mall, buying clothes for my job.


	3. The New Guy

Life is so much easier when you don't wing a story. I actually came up with some kind of plot. Thanks for all the support, it really keeps me inspired.

"Don't wait for anything that will not wait for you."  
― Sarvesh

...

The New Guy

"Welcome back Mr. Grimes." I smiled lightly at the security by the door while I swiped my I.D through the machine. Exhaustion was overriding my body but I wasn't going to let that show.

"Welcome back Mr. Grimes!" A group of people chanted when I walked past them. I've had everyone greeting me since I parked in the lot. I would've felt important if it hadn't been the fifteenth time someone said it. It was bewildering since I've been in the building a hand full of times. Needless to say, it wasn't enough time for people to know my name.

After leaving my previous job it was instructed that I started here immediately. I didn't even make the office they gave me feel like mine. The minute I stepped through those doors they sent me right back out. With a plane tick to China and briefing on the problem, I was gone for a month. I had to clean up the companies shit. When I got there it was way bigger than I expected it to be.

Working for corporate had its perks. Your own office, a selection of luxury cars and a six-figure paycheck. I loved my job, I wouldn't choose any other career if I was given the opportunity. But the cases you take on, the clients I would have to represent knowing their guilty just turned my gut inside out.

Picking up my pace I walked through the chorus of greetings to a small kitchen merely feet away from my new office. It was empty and I couldn't be any more grateful for that. They didn't give me time to breath in my old office before I got a promotion. It wasn't an exaggeration when I said the mess they left in China was immense.

The coffee machine looked complicated, so many unnecessary buttons I had to Google. I just wanted a hot brew of Joe to get through the day. It took a skimming over a few YouTube videos before I was able to get the steaming mug in my hand.

"Welcome back Mr. Grimes." The voice startled me. My hand made an involuntary jolt and I nearly lost my coffee. It was a close call. I looked at the drop of dark liquid on the brown wood. There was an Asian guy staring at me with a thin lipped smile. He had a few papers in one of his hands, an Ipad in the other.

"You are?" I asked. The steam from the mug made me feel better when I held it closer to my lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Grimes. I'm Glenn Rhee. I was assigned to you by Mr. Walsh." I frowned at the man before me. He couldn't be older than 30. I wasn't sure what he meant by assigned; I guess I'd just have to ask Shane about this.

I walked around him and headed to my office. It wasn't far, it only took a few steps but Mr. Rhee followed my every stride. "Okay, Glenn right?" I placed my briefcase on the chair next to the door. Shrugging out of my jacket I turned back to him. "What exactly did he say you're supposed to do?" I couldn't remember someone saying that I'd be given an assistant.

"Um, I was just told to do as you ask." I threw my coat over the rack and rounded my desk, coffee still held tightly in my hand.

Sliding down in my chair I took the first sip of my coffee. It was absolutely terrible. I coughed downed the bitter liquid. "Well, Glenn until I get briefed by Mr. Walsh, you're free to do whatever you want." A look of hesitance flashes pass Glenn's face before ultimately heading back out the door.

The room was encased in silence beside the air flowing through the vents in the room. I was subjected to shouting and desperate pleas for the past three months and I deserved some peace. I took another sip of my coffee and forced myself to swallow the bitter liquid. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the headlines in Chinese news.

"百萬富翁（52），清除了三項性侵犯罪名。"

 _"_ _Millionaire Man (52), Cleared 3 counts of Sexual Assault charges."_

In actuality, it was one of our very own partners caught in a scandal. Gregory. It made me nauseous, sick to my stomach just thinking about it. Yet I defended him. Gregory was a good liar, it's why this company made him a partner. He was a good liar but I was better at detecting bullshit. I could smell the guilt rolling off him in spades every time those women cried recalling disturbing events. One could argue that we were in the same boat. I stood in court and tore those girls down one by one knowing they were telling the truth.

That was why I stopped being in the court for a long time. I did something that still involved law. I became a professor. However, since Lori decided she'd leave me for broke, I didn't have a choice but to take this job on. With Lori, everything was a fight. Every day of the year I did something that just seemed to bring out the worst in her. She'd be on me about putting my feet up on the couch, drinking beer, watching the TV at night. Absolutely nothing could please her. For a while, I thought it was because of our losses. That this was her way of coping because she couldn't conceive. I accepted that we couldn't have kids. I knew it would be a lot harder for her to manage but after ten years I soon realized that wasn't the only problem. She was miserable and she wanted out. Those were her exact words when she gave me those papers. I didn't fight her on it; I didn't fight her on anything. Not when she took most of my earnings, not when she took our house, I could've left her with nothing, I was a lawyer after all but there was no point to that. At least, this way I was finally able to give her something she wanted.

The aftertaste of coffee felt foul in my mouth. But I kept sipping it.

"Welcome back, Mr. Rick Grimes." A familiar voice boomed throughout the room. Startled, I accidentally spilled steaming coffee on the crotch of my pants. I grimaced at the unforgiving heat as it seeped through the material of my slacks. "Fuck!" I hissed.

"Oh, shit Rick, I didn't mean to startle you." Grabbing some napkins from my desk I waved him off. Hopefully, I could get some of the coffee smell out.

Shane loosed the button of his suits coat before sitting in the chair before me. "Had fun in China?" He asked, a wide smirk playing on his lips.

"Did you know about that case?" I asked throwing the coffee stained napkins in the bin beside my desk.

"The details were blurry, but I understand it had something to do with Gregory?" I nodded. "This isn't the first time that ass hat has gotten into trouble overseas."

"Then why is he still here? You are a partner too; you can get him fired if this is a common occurrence." Shane shook his head.

Shane Walsch. I've known the man since Junior High. We went to high school together, dated together, and went to the same college. Christ, he was the one that introduced Lori and I. We haven't spoken for a while but that never changed our friendship. He knew I had a life and he had one of his own.

"Rick this is business, you're not forgetting how ruthless other lawyers can be don't you? Gregory is ruthless and that's why he still has a job here."

"This is exactly why I won't be partnered with this company. Everything isn't always about 'money' Shane."

"But you accepted this job for 'money' Rick." He pointed out and I couldn't argue with that.

"I don't want the man near me. That's the last time you send me overseas to save someone's ass. This companies ass."

"Well regardless, it's good to have you back, Rick."

"I wasn't here long to enough render the little 'welcome back' chants I was getting from everyone. I'm still the new guy here remember?"

Shane laughed, "I sent a memo out to everyone with a picture of your face in case they didn't know who you were. When they pass you they were told to say 'welcome back, Mr. Grimes'." He chuckled to himself.

I shook my head, "Now, why do I have a man named Glenn Rhee on my heels?"

"Did you forget already? I mean even if you forgot the company sent emails out. And since you got promoted, they assigned an intern to cater to your every beck and whim. But of course, you have to actually let them in on some of your cases."

Ah, the internship program. I could recall it because the first thing that came to my mind was Michonne Johnson. Jesus, Michonne, Michonne. I could never forget what happened between us. Just the thought of her name sent fire through my veins. So many times I tried to pick up the phone, maybe call her and see how she's doing. But my mind was clouded with self-doubt. Maybe what happened in that office was a onetime thing? I didn't want to come off has obsessed after getting a taste of her. She was here. Just the thought of her being in the same building heightened my senses. Suddenly I didn't feel so exhausted anymore.

"Earth to Rick." Shane snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You zoned out for a second there man."

"Lost in my thoughts I guess." I cleared my throat. "So you have a list of the interns? I made a recommendation for one of my former students."

Shane looked thoughtful. "I know who you're talking about, long hair, dark skin with a lovely figure." I really didn't like the way his tone deepened or the look in his eye. "Michonne Johnson. Very intelligent. Beauty and brains don't come in pairs often Rick. I'm just grateful she was assigned to me. Maybe I can teach her a thing or two." My teeth started to grind together. Fuck no, I couldn't this shit happen.

"She's off limits to you Shane." I gritted out. I didn't know what came over me. Christ, I haven't spoken to her since the day we shared. I had no right, but I couldn't help myself.

His eyes got wide and he held his hands up, "I wasn't aware that you were her boyfriend Rick. I mean, she told me she had one when I started flirting with her. I just assumed it was the big guy that dropped her here." He was toying with me, wasn't he?

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Apparently, and he looks like a linebacker, man. He dropped her every day since she got here." I was right not to contact her. It was a onetime thing. I ran a hand over my face. I felt robbed. It wasn't a good feeling at all. "I'm guessing she's off limits to you too." He teased.

"Look, the second they stop dating I'm not telling you. A lot can happen in the space of a year and I'm thinking I want her to myself." Shane mused. I kept my mouth glued shut.

"You know where the door is, Shane."

When Shane left I took a deep breath. I had to give him credit; he always knew how to poke my buttons. I needed to let go. She had a boyfriend now. Were they together when we happened? The thought never occurred to me. Michonne didn't seem like the type of woman. She also didn't strike me as the type of woman to write dirty letters. I guess I didn't really know her well enough. She always sat in the fourth row in class, never one to talk but always interjected when she had an argument about the lesson. Other than that I knew nothing about her. That was something that needed to change.

I took another gulp of the coffee. Shane's office wasn't far from mines. It's going to be a struggle every day, having to look at her, talk to her knowing she's taken. I wasn't so sure I should let that stop me.


	4. The New Girl

Just a reminder that I do wear glasses, so if anyone passes errors holla at me.

...

The New Girl

Tyrese gave me a calm reassuring look when my hand hesitated on the handle of the car door. I was jittery and excited to start my first day at work.

"You look good, Michonne. You shouldn't have anything to worry about." He says to me. I did look good. After scouring through shops I was able to find amazing finds on sales racks. It was never too early to manage my spending during this pregnancy.

My finger wrapped around the handle and pulled the door open. "Thank you, Tyrese. And thanks for getting me here. I really hope it's not too much on you."

He shrugged. "It's nothing; it's on my route to work. Have a good first day Michonne." I smiled at his words. Tyrese may look intimidating, he was a big guy but he was nothing but a gigantic bear. After closing the door I took a deep breath. There was a slight chance I'd see Rick today. I wasn't so sure I could face him, knowing I was carrying his child.

My hand fell over the black material of my dress to my stomach. I really needed to stop doing that. I'm sure the act would raise so many red flags. Clutching my purse, I made my way to the revolving doors.

The man suited in a vest looked at me with a flat expression. I pulled out the ID the company issued me shortly after my interview. He gave me a curt nod, telling me to swipe it through the machine.

My red heels echoed across the vacant lobby as I made my way to Mrs. Peletier, the woman who interviewed me. To my knowledge, they were having a small orientation. As to how much people were going to be present was beyond me.

"Oh, Ms. Johnson, I'm glad you're here. You look lovely." I blushed at the compliment. I was actually starting to feel a little self-conscious. I couldn't let it bother me, I wasn't sure how much time I had left before I could wear dresses that clung to me in a subtle way.

"Good morning, Ms. Peletier I'm glad to be here." She smiled again then ushers me into a small room down the main corridor. I had to adjust to being in such a huge building. I could only pray that I didn't have to walk from one end to the next to do my job.

"Call me Carol, dear. You'll be seeing a lot of me whenever you have to vent about something." She paused before pushing the door open. "Michonne, this is Glenn Rhee, Glenn Rhee this is Michonne Johnson. Consider this a little orientation. Since both of you don't know anyone besides me I thought it would be good for you two to meet." I kept a smile on my face and shook Glenn's outstretched hand.

"Are we the only two interns?" I questioned. I knew it was difficult getting into this place but I didn't realize just how difficult it really was. Carol nodded.

"You two were the only ones suited for the job." I looked over at Glenn. He looked shocked. He had to be brilliant, I had a recommendation from a staff member on my side and I'm sure he just applied like everyone else. "There are cookies on the desk over there," She pointed to a small table that had a welcome sign; it was covered in gold glitter. "My daughter, Sophia helped out with this. I do hope you two enjoy it. I'll be back in an hour with your contracts." We had another set of contracts to sign?

When Carol left, I turned to Glenn who had a frown marring his lips. "So Mr. Rhee…"

"Call me Glenn. I have a feeling you're probably going to be the only person I'll actually talk to."

"Really, why do you say that?" Carol must've shared some information with him. I didn't know what went on behind these office doors, but whatever they did in the dark they really didn't want it to get out. The punishment for breaching the confidentiality contract was severe. We weren't allowed to discuss company business as long as we were under contract with _anyone_.

"Well, Carol, I mean she didn't _say_ everyone was assholes, but she implied it. Heavily." Strangely, I trusted Carol's judgment. We took the conversation toward the pan of cookies on the desk.

"So what made you choose this career path?" He asked helping me dish up some of the decorated treats.

"When I was young, my mother always had it to 'Judge Mathis", as I got older you can imagine my obsession with the show 'law and order'. I suppose I always knew I wanted to become a lawyer. But being on the debate team in high school just made it concrete for me." I told him. "What about you?"

"I actually got hit off my scooter while I was making a pizza delivery." He saw my expression then said, "I took it to court, I didn't have anyone to represent me and they just killed me. I know it's bizarre seeing that I was the victim. The most I got out of it was two broken legs and five hundred bucks."

"That's terrible Glenn. But I can actually see why you wanted to do this. Not everyone represents the good guys." He nodded.

"More like too many good lawyers represent the bad guys. It wasn't all a big loss for me. That's actually how I met my wife, Maggie. She worked at a clinic; I went to her because I couldn't afford the hospital bills." I knew his last name sounded familiar, this was my doctor's husband. It was a small world.

"Oh, I know Maggie, she's a wonderful doctor." As I said those words he smiles proudly.

"I'd tell her I saw you but she takes her 'doctor patient' confidentiality very seriously." We continued to make small talk until Carol came back. Glenn was a kind fellow; I wasn't so sure how he'd hold up in court. Maybe his persona changed into something more intimidating.

"So did you take the bar exam yet?" He asks, swallowing yet another cookie.

I shook my head. "I haven't fully prepared myself. I just graduated law school, for a few months I studied but most of the time my mind was elsewhere."

"I can understand that. The amount of time you spend studying for it is almost the same amount of time you'd wait for the results. I took the bar a month ago. I won't get the results for another month. You know while you're here I'm sure you can convince someone to help you study."

I already had someone in mind for that but I didn't know how that would play out. "Didn't you say Carol implied these people were 'very unreasonable'? He winced.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, you both seem to be making progress." Carol strolled in with two thick black folders. She handed one to me then Glenn. "So I don't need to tell you both to read through it very carefully. When you're done just sign it and hand it back me. If you have any questions or concerns, highlight the parts that concern you and I'll try my best to assist you. I myself am not a lawyer but I know a few of the terms used. However, if I can't I'll direct you to someone who can." She gave us two yellow highlighters along with a spare sheet of paper. "You are both brilliant so I'm sure you don't need me."

For the next hour, we sat in reading through our contract. Most of it was about confidentiality between client and lawyer, client and firm, lawyer and case files. We weren't permitted to take documents outside the office unless instructed to. Actually, we weren't allowed to do anything unless instructed to do so. I had a feeling this contract was written specifically for interns. It was nothing I wasn't expecting.

The highlighter rolled around between my fingers. I was about two pages from being done with the contract before I realized it mentioned nothing about the event of a pregnancy. Carol was sitting in the corner reading 'Times' magazine. Getting up I walked over to her.

"Carol?" She looked up from the pages. "I was hoping you could cover something for me. It's a bit personal." I took a glance at Glenn who was immersed in the words of the contract. She must've had to sign a contract of her own. She also had a child who I assumed was young, because what teenage used glitter.

"Of course, Michonne. What do you need to know?" Unconsciously, my hand moved to my stomach.

"I was wondering, what's the procedure in the event of a pregnancy. I read the document and it didn't even broach the subject." Carol looked thoughtful.

"We did have an intern who was pregnant last year. But she was here for about a year when that happened." Well, that didn't sound promising.

"Was she fired?" I asked.

"Oh, no. But she left without an explanation. She passed the bar and they wanted her to start work here immediately even after finding out she was with child. Don't worry Michonne. The only thing you have to worry about is your boss overworking you."

"My boss?" I was confused. I knew the contract said I'd be working beneath someone, but I wasn't aware that they'd have boss status.

"Consider it a figure of speech. But don't worry, I'm sending you to someone who'll go easy on you. He'll be a bit of a flirt if you don't mind that." It was nothing I couldn't handle. "We do have a new lawyer here, he's not here at the moment and I'm not exactly sure how much work he'd give you. So I'll just send Glenn to him instead. He'll have a lot of paperwork that needs to be done when he gets back."

Glenn brought the folder back with his signature scrawled on the last three pages. I needed this job. So I did the same.

Carol gave us two separate papers. "Glenn, I have you assigned to Mr. Grimes." My heart stopped beating in my chest. "He's not here but I think he'd appreciate it if you get started on the paperwork on his desk." My mind was lost after Mr. Grimes. I haven't allowed myself to think of Rick as anything but the father of my child. Haven't delved into our sexual history or what little we have of it. But actually knowing he was _here,_ it made me think about us. In that way and of course my body did what it did best when I always thought about Rick in the fourth row of his lectures.

"Michonne?" She repeated. I didn't hear her the first time.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat what you said?"

"No problem, I said you're with Mr. Shane Walsh. He's not busy this week so everything should be a smooth ride until next week." She said knowingly. Of course, I practically told her I was pregnant with my little questionnaire. "Just follow the directions on that sheet and you'll be able to find their office."

When we got out the room the once empty corridor was now bustling with men and women with briefcases. They all walked straight past us as we made our way to the elevator. Glenn walked me to Mr. Walsh's office and I thanked him before knocking on the door. We were on the top floor. So I knew Mr. Walsh was a significant part of this company. I didn't need to look into his massive office that had a view to tell me.

After he opened the door he gave me a once over before his eyes actually met my face. "Well hello. Ms. Johnson right? Carol just gave me a call, so I was expecting you. But what I had in mind was a little… different." He smiled and opened the door for me to come inside.

I sat down on the leather couch. This company really did spoil the 'big dogs'. "So you're the new girl or woman being the more appropriate word." He says pulling two glasses from a small cabinet. "You want a drink?" I shook my head in response.

"I don't drink alcohol, thank you but I'll have to decline." Besides being pregnant I didn't make a habit of drinking. I crossed my legs and his eyes were drawn to the movement. He put one glass back but poured himself a cup.

"I'm Shane by the way." He says taking a sip.

"I know that, Mr. Walsh."

"Then use it. I want you to be comfortable." The way his eyes stay glued to my legs didn't make me 'comfortable'. "Would I be overstepping if I asked you to lunch? I'd be wounded if you decline but I think I'll understand." Without the hair on his chin, he was handsome but I wasn't feeling him. It had nothing to do with Rick Grimes.

"My boyfriend wouldn't exactly like that." I told him. Hopefully, that would shut down any future advances. I didn't have one but what choice did I have? His brows shot up, he looked disappointed by that false revelation.

"He's the one that drops you I take it?"

"How do you know I was dropped here?" He points to the window behind his desk.

"It's a very good view, Michonne." I sighed inwardly and nodded.

"I read in the contract that you'd let me review cases with you. I'd like for you to elaborate that please." It was crucial for me to get some experience. It would be a great benefit for when I had to write essays for the bar exam.

He tipped more brown liquid into his mouth. "Oh that. I suppose you're allowed to help me with real cases. It's nothing like the mock college cases they give you. I read that you were an ivy league graduate. You know it's an amazing feat to graduate top of your class, you didn't need a recommendation with this job." He said.

"How often do you get huge cases? Can you describe some of them?" If he was anyone else he'd probably send me for coffee.

"Since I'm partner I'm liable to get more of the big cases. Drug dealers, killers you name it I defend it. Especially if it's a high profile case." He looked smug.

Shane wasn't nearly as bad as I thought he'd be. After a while I found myself relaxing. I didn't completely drop my guard because he still had that look in his eye. It was nice to see someone be so animated while talking about their job.

"So about the lunch…" He said again after catching the time. I gave him a look. "Just as a friend, Michonne. I think I can manage to respect your decision."

"The answers not changing. Not now and not even later." He winced at my words.

"Okay, Michonne. You don't have much to do this week but next week, you have your work cut out for you."

Shane wasn't lying when he said I'd have my work cut out for me. The minute I entered the office I was busy with paperwork. I typed drafts, filed old cases. I did everything an assistant would do. And they did a lot. There was a knock on the door. I had a small office that was connected to Shane's. It was a far cry from what Shane had but I had to remember he was a 'big dog'.

Glenn poked his head in and I smiled at him. He had a breakfast tray in his hand. "You're very considerate Glenn, Thank you." He rests the tray on my desk.

"Mr. Grimes is back." My smile froze. He was actually here. I was nervous and I hid it from Glenn well. But he always had a skeptical look. "I asked him if he needed anything, told me to go about my business. I haven't seen you eat breakfast so I thought I'd bring you some." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

I took in the blueberry muffins and an energy bar. "You really didn't have to." I grabbed a muffin and downed it. If my face wasn't deep in work I was eating everything in sight. I couldn't decipher if it was caused by my constant worry of facing Rick or my pregnancy. The blueberry flavors filled my mouth. It was delicious and there were two of them.

"Did he tell you where he was?" I asked for me. I knew the lack of communication fell on both of us. I took full responsibility for not contacting him and a part of me wanted to know why he didn't call. He didn't even show up to the graduation ceremony.

"He didn't say anything about that. But I think he's friends with Shane."

"You're very observant."

"That's actually how I made it through law school. I started late but those instincts helped a lot." After eating the second blueberry my chest started to burn. I rubbed my chest a bit in an effort to ease the ache. "Are you okay, Michonne?"

I nodded. However, the once delicious muffin made the saliva in my mouth taste vile. I tried swallowing it down but it only made things worse. I needed the bathroom.

"Michonne?" I pushed my chair back and walked quickly to the bathroom. It wasn't too far from the printing room and I made it just in time. I pressed the back of my hand against my forehead. My morning sickness was getting worse as the days went by and I was counting down the time I had left in this phase.

I got out the stall and nearly ran into a tall lanky woman. She looked at me then to the bathroom stall. "Mints. You need them?" She asked. Her words sounded so dull, dry even. One person now knew I was throwing up those wonderful muffins. It was mortifying but I did need those mints.

"Names Jadis. Junior associate. Never seen you before." She stated after giving me the mints. Her speech was broken and it was hard to believe she worked here.

"I'm Michonne Johnson, I work here as an intern which is why you've never seen me." Jadis nodded. Her appearance was very questionable, from her speech to her haircut. Nothing with her sits right with me.

"Ginger. Helps with babies. Try it." She said before exiting the bathroom.

I splashed some cold water on my neck then used a napkin to dry it. I took in my appearance in the mirror. My cheeks were getting fuller. My dark brown complexion was glowing beneath the bathroom's light. And my dresses were getting tighter. There was nothing I could do about it. I smiled at the small swell in my stomach. "I really do hope you're a girl." I whispered. After a few minutes, I gathered my composure and made my way back to my small office.

The hair on my neck stood stiff and my body lit up before my brain even registered what was happening. I didn't even want to look. I didn't need to look to know he was real. But I did look and his gaze captured mine. There was a fierce spark behind it.

"Michonne…" He said after a long paused. His hands weren't even on me and my skin was on fire. Happy to recall the last time I was near him. Reminding me how he bent me over his desk. How he played my body. How he tasted. How we conceived a child. I stopped my hand from touch my stomach. It was a habit I needed to get rid of.

"Rick..." I hated how breathless my voice came out. He ran his tongue over his lips and smiled.

"You have my congratulations, I'm glad you're here." I wish I could've said the same thing. I was shaking. Beneath all the arousal I was terrified. I wanted to open my mouth and tell him about everything. But I couldn't.

It didn't have to happen today. I shouldn't spring this on him just like that. I felt his hand on my shoulder, it wasn't a touch the overstepped any lines. It was casual. Most of all it was confusing as hell. The way he was looking at me was completely different from the way he touched my shoulder. It was all professional.

I didn't know what say to him. Anything could've happened during the last three months, he could've met another woman. Maybe they were getting serious. I didn't know but there was an ache in my heart. Sex between us should've just been that. Sex. Somewhere along the line, I had to acknowledge the possibility of my feelings getting involved. Of course, nothing was concrete unless I actually asked him.

"Thank you, I have to get back to work." I told him and his hand fell away.

"Alright, but you're doing okay right?" I nodded.

"I'm fine Rick. I hope you're doing well too."

"I'm okay. Maybe I'll check on you later today? I have to make a run." I nodded because I didn't want to say anything else.

He smiled at me before leaving.


	5. Revelations

"The truth is rarely pure and never simple."

― Oscar Wilde

...

 **Revelations**

I was blindly walking the path back to my office. He looked as good as I remembered. Glenn was still sitting down where I left him.

"Everything alright?" He questioned.

"My stomach didn't exactly agree with those muffins. That's not your fault though. I'm still thankful for the gesture." Could I even keep this up? It really didn't make any sense for me to hide my pregnancy, in a month's time my stomach was only going to grow.

"Maybe you're allergic. You should see my wife about that." I couldn't underestimate Glenn's perception. I nodded pretending to consider his advice. I was already visiting her, and I'd be seeing her again at the end of the month.

My finger froze over the keyboard when I got behind the desk. The last thing I needed was a distraction. There was still a stack of papers that needed to be filed and documented. However, I couldn't even perform the small task of logging in data.

"When do you think we'll get on any cases? I know we've been here a week but with the amount of work Shane's getting, I'm under the impression that he already has one. Maybe he even has a few."

Glenn shrugged. "It's in the contract so they'll have to let us help with something eventually. Shane likes you, so he'll let you in on something sooner than my eyes will see the words confidential." I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of me.

"Rick isn't that bad. I mean he'll be hard on you but it's for a good cause."

Glenn squinted. "Uh? How do you know that? Do you know him personally?"

For a split second, I wondered if there was any harm in telling him. "He was formerly my law professor."

"Oh, so he left when you left. I don't think I ever asked what law school you attended."

"Hilston University." I supplied. "It was hard work but I pushed through it."

"Hilston University, home of the giants. That's amazing." With my work before me briefly neglected we talked about small things until it was lunch hour. The cursor on my mouse didn't move on the monitor before me. Neither did the data on those pages come on the screen. I guess I was staying in for lunch.

Glenn gets up from his seat. "I promised to take my wife out for lunch. You want to come?" He inquired.

Shaking my head, I declined. "Thank you but I think I'll stay in."

"Are you sure? Three meals a day keeps the body happy."

"Maggie told you that huh?" He nodded. "Thanks again but I want to tackle these first." I gestured to the stack of papers on the desk. When he left I threw myself into work. I had to make a lasting impression on Shane; after all, he was a vital piece to me getting an actual job here.

Shane has had some very intriguing cases in the past. Some of the folders I came across I couldn't help but take a glimpse at them. I was still able to get through the mountain of work while absorbing Shane's notes on a few cases. The man was brilliant; he found cracks in solid evidence and now I actually wanted to see him in action. I wanted to see him in a court full of people.

"I don't think you're supposed to be doing that." I knew that voice well. It was the same one that made my panties damp with need in a class full of people. Quickly, I snapped the folder shut, I looked up at him. He still had his hand on the door. You'd think three months of not seeing him would quench this longing I had for him. I crossed my legs.

"I'm sorry, Rick." The smile from earlier came back and he closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I couldn't decide whether I preferred his smart casual look to this new one. He was wearing a navy two-piece suit without the tie. Rick sat in the chair Glenn vacated not too long ago. I wasn't quite sure how much time had actually passed since Glenn left. "You're here." He said making himself comfortable.

"No, thanks to you. If I haven't told you already, thank you."

"Michonne, this wasn't all me. I don't even think they took my recommendation into consideration when they saw your file. Your resume spoke for itself." There was an awkward silence between us. I wanted it gone. The air between us needed to be cleared and I had a lot of things to get off my chest.

"This is a bit awkward." He spoke after it became too obvious. "Michonne, I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" He tilted his head at me.

"I thought about acting like nothing happened between us after I bumped you in the corridor. But that's going to be impossible for me to do. I understand that you're in a relationship-" Glenn was right about him and Shane being friends because how else would he know about Tyrese after only being here for a few hours.

"I'm not in a relationship, Rick." It was the last thing I needed him to believe.

"Oh." It was the only thing that left his mouth. "Well, I apologize for not calling you. For going months without even trying to contact you. It's not something I usually do. I mean if it was a onetime thing for you I'll understand. I'm sorry for assuming-"

"Rick," I said aloud, he was so deep in blaming himself for our lack of communication. "You weren't the only one that could've called. Stop apologizing."

"I guess. Michonne, would you like to go out for lunch? I noticed you didn't leave this office."

"I still have some work to get through; I think Shane will be back as well." He nodded in understanding. I just wanted to burst and tell him. I didn't know him well to predict his reaction so this wasn't the most ideal place for a reveal. My hand fell on my stomach. A habit I've adapted, every time I thought of the child I was carrying.

"Then maybe dinner after work? I want to know you better even if it's just as friends." I couldn't just be _friends_ with him. But I agreed to dinner with him.

"I'm assuming you'll drop me home after."

"If that's the price of having dinner with you." He rose up, looking down at me. I could feel his eyes eating up every inch of me. "You look lovely by the way." Before I could say anything else he left me to my work. It was clear as day Rick was interested, what he wanted was beyond me. Only he had the answer to that. But I knew if there was a possibility he wanted more I wanted every part of him. I wasn't stupid. Rick wasn't the kind of man you pass up on. However, if he didn't accept this child I wouldn't bother him anymore. Before I could even think about establishing a relationship between us I needed to tell him about the child we conceived.

There was laughter coming from Shane's office. It wasn't long before he tumbled into my office with another man in tow. His laughter subsided and he threw a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Ms. Johnson, I'd like for you to get acquainted with Gregory. Gregory here is one of our best." He clapped his shoulder and the man coughed from the impact. "When I say that I'm being genuine. Not many working here can get to my level." He says.

Standing up I stretched my hand out to Gregory. His hair was balding but the grey strands on the sides had streaks of black in them which led me to believe he couldn't be much older than fifty-five. Also, the front of his shirt was a little bit too tight over his stomach. However, I was willing to overlook it. Greatness has never been based off looks, and if Shane says he's as good as he says he is, then I wouldn't mind working with him.

Gregory grabs my hand with his sweaty one. I manage to keep the disgust off my face as we shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The way he dragged out pleasure made my skin crawl. I tried pulling my hand away from his clammy clutch but his grip was like a vice. I kept smiling. Ignoring the way his sludgy blue eyes ran over my body.

"Gregory will be working on one of my cases with me. It's a big one. I was also hoping you'd work whatever magic you got from Hilston on it as well." I tugged my hand away from Gregory's clutch after his sweaty palm provided enough lubricant.

"Oh, this is an amazing opportunity; I'm not quite sure what to say. I'll do my best." I didn't actually expect to help with something so soon. Let alone a high profile case.

"You can also thank him, then me. I thought it would be a good idea. All of us, working together." Gregory supplied. I didn't trust him one bit.

Shane patted his shoulders again, knocking him a little off balance. "Now I don't think you'd need to bother Ms. Johnson much." Shane spotted a few of his old case lying open on the desk. "I see you're getting familiar with my work." He observed.

"It was just lying there, I didn't mean to pry. Your work is actually amazing." I complimented.

Shane's face became flustered. "It's so refreshing to have a beauty like yourself think so highly of me." He flirted. Some things will never change. "Now, I know you have a lot more work to do so we'll let you get back to it." After, Shane left I noticed Gregory hung around a little longer. His hand was on the door.

"I'm sure you get this a lot but you really are beautiful." I looked aimlessly around the small office. "Is there any chance we could-"

"I'm not sure my boyfriend would like that idea," I stated.

He frowned, "But you didn't even let me finish. I was thinking maybe we could go for lunch or something. Only as friends of course." He added.

"Like is said, my boyfriend wouldn't like that." I shut him down. He nodded looking disappointed, I was relieved when he didn't push his luck any further and left.

For the rest of the day, I read some more of Shane's files. Soaking up any useful information I could find and figure out how I can apply it to my own style. At some point, Glenn stopped by with a bagel. I was about to decline but I really needed to eat something. Even if it was something light.

I told him about the case Shane was letting me in on.

"I was right." He said.

"It's his job; it would be a breach of contract if he didn't let me on something."

"But this soon Michonne?" I was organizing Shane's folders and cleaning my desk area, getting ready to head out for the day. "Rick has a case; I know that because he had to make a 'visit' off the property. He won't even sneeze a portion of that case my way. Don't get me wrong Michonne, I wish you had Rick instead." There was a loaded under meaning to that statement only I could understand.

I shrugged, "One of these days when you're not doing anything, I'll let you look at some of Shane's old cases." Glenn perked up.

Shutting down the computer, I tucked the chair beneath the desk. My stomach was growling, hungry for the big meal I denied it earlier. I had to remember I wasn't just eating for myself anymore.

"He lets you read them?"

"Well, he didn't know I was reading them but after he caught me he didn't seem to mind." Glenn turned green with envy.

"I know Rick might be on Shane's caliber. I read a Chinese article on a case he was part of while he was over there."

"I thought you were Korean?" He paused.

"You have a good eye Michonne. I am, but from time to time I like to keep myself abreast with big cases. The case he had was huge and he nailed it. The man was clear of three counts of sexual assault. It's crazy, in China that's punishable by death." Okay, that was a massive feet, it was my turn to be green with envy. I had to ask him about that case.

"Has he given you any work today?" I questioned. For most of the day, I noticed Glenn was either in my office or loitering the printing area. He nodded.

"After he came back, he gave me a few hundred pages to print out. It was better than nothing I guess." Glenn opened the door for me after switching the lights off. I wasn't sure if Shane would be coming back to the office but I turned those lights off just in case. I threw my purse over my shoulder and thanked him for holding the door open for me. Maggie really found with Glenn.

"So when do you think Shane will shed some light on the case?" I heard Glenn's question but I couldn't respond. As soon I stepped outside my office, Rick was just standing there, with a briefcase in his hand and a small smile on his face. I didn't forget about the dinner. How could I? I was afraid the more it dawned on me that I'd be telling him. I couldn't back out of it.

"Michonne." He tilted his head in greeting.

"Rick." I breathed.

"Mr. Grimes? I mean Rick." Glenn stuttered in confusion.

He squinted his eyes at Glenn. "Mr. Glenn Rhee." He acknowledged. "Thank you for today." He added.

Glenn gave me an uncertain look. "I see you tomorrow," I told him as he looked between us. "Drive safely."

If he had questions about why Rick was waiting in the hall for me he didn't dwell on it too long. Instead, he just said, "Have a good day, Michonne. Rick" and left.

Rick looked at Glenn's retreating form then to me. "You ready?" I nodded and followed him.

"There is this lovely place a block down from here. I'd like to take you unless of course, you'd like to choose." We were making our way through the parking lot.

"I haven't been on this side of town much, so I never tried any of the restaurants this way." We soon stopped to a sleek beige bmw.

"Really? Never?" I was genuinely surprised when he opened the door for me. I thanked him before making myself as comfortable I could get.

"These restaurants are in a business area for a reason. It was a bit too costly for a college student like me."

"I always thought the prices were reasonable." Conversation flowed easily between us, calming some of my nerves.

"Maybe because you had a decent job."

"You'll have one too, I have faith they'll give you another contract."

"That's assuming I pass the bar exam." The ride to the restaurant was short. It was a small building tucked between two of the few trees in the city of rocks. We parked and once we were seated inside the scent of steak invaded my senses. My stomach longed for it.

"You already took the bar exam?" Rick asked picking up our conversation. He handed me a menu, I was glad he wasn't the type that took the initiative to order for me.

"I haven't taken it as yet."

He frowned at me. "I thought that would've been the first thing you would do. You're very smart so I don't think you need to worry about failing."

"I just, I don't feel like I prepared myself well enough. There is so much I want to go over just in case." I told him. Skimming through the menu I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to the prices beside each dish. "Besides if I fail that's a month's rent wasted."

"Then maybe I can help you study, I don't mind doing it. You can use the library in my office." After a while, he gestured for an eager waitress to take our order.

"There's a library in your office?" Glenn never mentioned it.

"The office in my apartment, yes." A young brunette stood beside our table, with a pen and small booklet.

"Good evening what can I get you two today?" Rick gave her the menu.

"I'd like my usual, maybe with fries this time." The girl nodded. I looked back at my menu, only just realizing Rick took me to a steakhouse. The scent alone should've been a giveaway. Across from me, Rick was shrugging off his coat then started rolling his sleeves up.

The young waiter turned to me. "I guess I'll have the steak and shrimp combo," I told her then winced when I saw the price. She still scribbled it down in her notebook and left before I could change the order.

"That's a big order." He whistled.

"Is it?" My stomach rejoiced but it was too expensive. "I didn't see the price, but I'll pay for it."

His eyebrows shot up. "You're not paying for anything. The price doesn't bother me, I'm just glad to finally sit with a big eater that's not a man."

I decided to let this go, it didn't help anyone if I argued against letting him pay. "So you come here often? It didn't escape me that you have a 'usual'." Rick leaned back in his chair and I caught a glimpse of the vein running up his forearm. Suddenly I felt hot. There was a glass of ice water on our table so I took a sip.

"Yes, Denise knows me well. I come here every other weekend. Excluding the last few months." He leaned on the table clasping his hands together. "About the last few months, I'm sorry about that. I know you said we're both to blame but as a man, I should've taken the initiative. Even if it was just a text I should've done something. I missed your graduation." He really should be the last one between us worrying about lack of communication.

"Really, it's nothing. We're here now aren't we?"

"I know and trust me if I didn't leave for business I would've found myself at your address."

"You kept that letter?" He wouldn't keep that smutty thing, would he? But he nodded licking those pink lips.

"Maybe I'll show you when you decide to take me up on my offer. Honestly Michonne, I'd love to help you study, I've learned a few good pointers over the years."

Closing my eyes I wondered if I should even bother accepting the offer. If his reaction at the end of this dinner was negative then it would just be a waste of breath. "I'd like that." I found myself saying.

Rick's had a relaxed expression on his face. "I know you said you were single but the man that drops you. Who is he to you?"

"You remember Sasha?" Rick nodded. "Tyrese is her brother; he works in the area so I catch a ride with him, at least until I can get a car."

"You don't have a car? You have your license right?"

"I do but I never had the need for one, my apartment was close to campus so I just thought it was a waste of money at the time. Everything else was also close to my apartment."

Denise came back with a tray of food in her hand. "Your usual and for the lovely lady, a steak and shrimp combo," She gave me a wink when she rests my plate before me. "I hope you both have a good evening and if you need anything else feel free to call me." She said. I stared at the plate before me, it was a lot. The plate didn't have any empty spaces; it was covered with shrimp, steak, rice, and salad. It all smelled wonderful.

"This is why I always come here." He said after he caught me gaping at the plate. "Reminds me of the food I got home."

"And where is that?" I dug into my food.

"King County, it's not anything like the blare and noise of the city. I spent most of my childhood there before I came to the city for school." Rick spoke more about his family back home. He told me how his mother sobbed when he told her he was staying in the city.

"She never lets me forget our home." He says.

"I get why you wanted to stay in the city, but what made you want to be a lawyer?"

His fork paused as he thought about the question. "I don't think I have a meaningful reason. I guess I really enjoyed arguing. So I decided it was better to get paid for it."

"But you were a professor, teaching us how to argue instead of arguing yourself." I pointed out.

"I needed a break from the court scene. There's a downside to helping rich murderers run free. I needed to be away from that."

"But you're back in court."

"As it turns out letting your ex-wife clean you out is quite costly."

I knew I was asking a lot of questions. Maybe I was stalling. During the quiet moments of our dinner, my mind kept jumping to conclusions. What if he doesn't believe me when I tell him? My mind was filled with what ifs. And it was long before I became discouraged. However, I was drawn to his personality, at least what he was allowing me to see.

"Why did you divorce, if you don't mind me asking? I know it's a bit personal." He waved me off.

"It's nothing. We didn't see eye to eye in the long run. She wanted things I couldn't give her and I wanted things she couldn't give me. We tried to stick it out but eventually, she decided enough was enough." He didn't elaborate any further.

"Did you two have any kids?" By the time I asked, his plate was clean. Grabbing a napkin he wiped his lips.

"No."

I swallowed hard. "Do you think you'd ever want any?'' He was pulling his sleeves down. If I was asking too many questions he didn't seem bothered by it.

"I don't know. Maybe someday, I'd love to. I'm a bit of an old soul. I'd like to be married whenever that happens. But I don't think I'm in the financial position as of now to give a child everything I want them to have." My heart fell through my chest. My feet started to lightly tap the floor. He's paying sixty dollars for my meal and he doesn't think he'll be able to take care of a child.

"Michonne," he says catching my eyes. I was starting to pray this child looked more like me. That meant not inheriting his blue eyes. "I enjoy your company and I'd like to see where this goes." I started shaking my head. When I looked at him he seemed confused. "I don't mind waiting, Michonne. I think I can do that."

"No, Rick." My heart was launched into my throat. He wanted to pursue something between us. I couldn't allow that without telling him. "I have to tell you something." I averted my gaze hoping my eyes wouldn't start to glaze over.

"Was it something I did or said?" He sounded earnest. I shook my head. "I want to build something with you; at least I'd like the chance to." He kept trying to catch my gaze. He wanted me to look at him.

I don't know what was more nerve-racking. Finding out I was pregnant or trying to summon enough courage to tell Rick what those tests told me. I took a few discreet shallow breaths, desperately trying to catch myself. Hopefully, it didn't look like I was having a nervous breakdown because I certainly was.

"Rick, I'm pregnant." I surprised myself with how calm that sounded. His mouth fell open and he scratched the side of his head.

"I still want-" he started to say but froze when he looked at me. I felt something wet slide down my face. They were tears. I was crying and it shifted everything between us. His eyes got wide and he clamped his mouth shut. If he didn't figure it out then, it was clear it dawned on him now. He looked at the ceiling before looking back at me.

"Who?" he calmly asked. His entire demeanor was unsettling.

"Rick, I'm sorry. I should've-"

"Who?" He repeated.

Taking a deep breath through my tears I opened my mouth.


	6. In Due Time

I've got a calculus exam this week, my brain is acting real shady lately. I was supposed to put this update out there but life caught up with me.

 **In Due Time**

"You."

I was speechless. Fucking speechless. "I'm so sorry." She said but I couldn't hear her. I just kept staring at the tears that were sliding down her face. I was going to be a father? I have so many questions, so many. This was overwhelming, I needed space. Throwing my hand up, I called for Denise.

Michonne kept silent. "How long have you known?" I asked.

"A week." She replied. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to be mad but I couldn't. I couldn't. I had so many emotions clouding my mind but anger wasn't one of them.

As soon as Denise made her way over to our table I took out my wallet and paid the tab. I told Denise to keep the change. We didn't use a condom but I just assumed she was on the pill. I wasn't even thinking straight that day. Lust clouded my judgment.

I was going to be a father.

We walked out to my car, I even opened the door for her without saying anything. What the fuck was I supposed to say? Getting behind the steering wheel I slammed the door shut behind me. I just sat there. I didn't even cut the engine on.

"Can you take me home now?" Her voice was stoic. I noticed she had her hands wrapped around her midsection. My child. She was already cementing a wall between us. My reaction may have seemed negative and I regret that now. Yet I was still reeling from the news.

Dragging my hands down my face I say, "This changes things." It changed things but it didn't make me want her any less. Even though this was the first time we sat down and had a conversation outside of anything revolving around assignments I felt a sense of familiarity with her. It was hard to explain.

"It does," she agrees. "I don't want to be that woman, the woman that keeps a child away from their father. If you want to be a part of this then tell me. I don't want to have to wonder." Did I want to be a part of this?

"I-give me some time Michonne, this isn't exactly an easy thing to wrap my head around."

"You think it was easy for me?" Her tone was angry.

"How did this even happen? I just assumed-"

"Assumed what? We had sex without protection. Or did you forget that you had me bent over your desk?"

"Of course I remember. Michonne, this changes things, I mean between us." It was hard putting everything into words; she seemed to be aggravated by every word that left my mouth. This beautiful woman was carrying my child and it just made me crave her even more. "I still want to be with you." I tell her.

"Rick my child comes first. I need you to realize that. You said you needed time and I think its best you take that. The last thing I need you to do is change your mind when this becomes too much for you to handle."

" _Our_ child," I affirmed. "I admit there are few things in my life that need to be adjusted but I won't ever change my mind about wanting to be a part of this. This- I just wasn't prepared for it." Michonne didn't say anything after that. Even after I drove her home, she was silent with her face towards the window on the drive.

A child. At some point, it had to cross my mind that there was a possibility of her becoming she'd be pregnant. I knew I slid into her with a condom; I've always used protection with exception of Lori. Before that, I haven't been with anyone after my divorce. My fingers curled tightly around the steering wheel. I wasn't happy with the way things ended after dinner. The prospect of having a healthy child filled me with excitement. I told her I wanted to be a father; I just always thought I'd be married. That I'd plan to have a child, we'd have the white picket fence along with a dog my wife would make me accept. If there was anything I learned from my last marriage it's that life didn't care about your wants or needs. There was either a good outcome or negative one.

"Let me rephrase this, just so there is no misunderstanding between us. I want to be a part of our child's life. Please don't ever think I don't want that. But I also want to be a part of yours. If this is something you need time to think about then I'll understand." I didn't unlock the door to let her out just yet. I didn't want to leave things the way they were.

The apartment complex I was parked in front of was dark; if it weren't for my headlights I wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Rick we don't know the first thing about each other."

"You know why I wanted to be a lawyer, where I work… That's nothing that can't be rectified, Michonne."

"Having a child with you is one thing; you're talking about getting into something deeper."

"It doesn't have to be 'deep'."

"You don't strike me as the kind of man that won't want 'deep' eventually."

"That's because I'm not." Blowing out a slow breath I leaned my head against the seat. "I'll walk you to the door." I tell her.

"I can manage getting there myself, Rick." She threw her bag over her shoulder and began to exit the car.

I got out behind her. "Your apartment isn't exactly what I'd call safe." It was close to everything. On my way here we passed a few restaurants, a plaza, and a convenient store. However, I'd be joking if I said I'd feel safe walking around this area alone. Especially after a certain time.

"Rick…" She said tiredly. We walked over the broken pavement until we reached her door.

"Forget about giving me time. I'm giving you time, Michonne."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I enjoy your company but is that mutual?" Standing before her she looked up at me, the top of her head was on the same level as my chin.

"It's mutual." Her voice was so soft.

"Then what's stopping you from taking this chance with me?" I questioned. A look of hesitance flashed across her face. I got the sense that maybe there was more to her hesitance on dating me.

"Nothing." She insisted. "Let me think about it okay?" I nodded. I watched her unlock the door to her apartment, made sure I heard the lock turning before I left.

Michonne took the time I gave her to 'think' about us literally. We didn't speak for a week. Exactly a week. It drove me fucking crazy because I'd see her watching me. Every time I passed her office her eyes would follow my every move. It was confusing, it played with my head and I didn't like it. If she could just answer my texts… I pride myself on patients but today I seemed to be lacking some.

I held my usual disgusting coffee in my hand. It was possible for me to send Glenn to make me some but the coffee was my only excuse to walk pass her office. Michonne was glowing and it only became more apparent as she got further into her pregnancy. I had enough coffees to know that she always tapped her foot when she was nervous about something. She tapped it even more when she saw me passing by.

Swallowing down the rest of the bitter liquid I tossed the cup in the trash. It was ridiculous. We went four months with no contact but the lack of communication between us was bothering me to no end.

"Rick!" Shane greeted hustling through my door.

"I'm not in the mood Shane. If it's about work you can send me an email."

Shane shook his head, a wide smile on his face. He took his usual seat on the left of my desk, crossing his legs. "What I want to discuss we can't do that by email."

"And what is this about?'' I took the bait.

"Negan." That piqued my interest.

"What do you want with him, Shane? Did you fuck someone's wife? Are they after your head now?"

"Of course not." He smoothed his hand over his Armani suit. "As I'm sure you've heard Gregory and I are working on a particularly difficult case. Very high profile."

"Of course." I heard about it. Shane emailed me about it. The company emailed me about it. Of course, it was difficult not seeing this all over the news. "Two of America's most valuable football quarterbacks accused of manslaughter and sex trafficking. It's hard not to hear about it Shane."

Shane's smile got a little wider. He's always been a cocky bastard. "See I would've let you help me with this case but you have a history of fucking over your particularly nasty clients when you know they're guilty. Of course, they never know it's you."

"Once again why do you want Negan?"

"Negan and I don't have the best chemistry. And I just need some more information to use against the girls."

"Of course you're representing the suspects. Where is the fun in doing the right thing?"

"More like where is the money in doing the right thing? Now, are you going to hook me up with the guy? If we win this case it'll be big. Bigger than O. J Simpson, so much bigger."

"You and Gregory could kiss the back of Negan's ass all you want. Like you said, he doesn't like you. And I want no part of this."

"We're not like you Rick, representing the weak. At least that's what you're doing now, is it? I'm still grateful that you helped Gregory out. We both are. I'm just saying if I lose this case this wouldn't look good on Michonne's record would it now?" He leaned back in his seat with a knowing eye.

"You put her on this fucking case? There's no way you two are going to win this but you put Michonne on this case?" My blood was boiling. If they lost this case it would kill Michonne's career before it even started.

"We _are_ going to win because you'll get Negan to dig the lottery of dirt on those girls. Try not to look at the negative side of things, Rick. If we win, she doesn't need to work another day in her life." He uncrossed his legs. "So what will it be?" There were so many things racing through my mind. Most of it had to be slamming his head against my desk.

"Does she know what she's getting herself into?"

"Not entirely, I'm sure she'll figure out soon. She's a very intelligent woman. Have some faith in her, Rick. I do." I was positive Shane was already getting faxed heaps of hate mail by self-proclaimed feminists for representing two entitled millionaires. I didn't want Michonne anywhere near the chaos this would ensue.

"I'll see what I can do." I told him. He hopped to his feet with a goofy smile I wanted to wipe off his face. "Shane?" I called out when he reached the door.

"I do this for you. You leave her name out of this. I don't care how much she protests. I don't even want to see her initials next to this case." I warned.

His features went somber. "You have my word, Rick."

When he left I decided that I didn't fucking trust him.

I grabbed a sheet of paper getting ready to compose a message letting Glenn know I'd be out for the rest of the day. It was only one o'clock but it couldn't be helped. There were a few firm taps on my door. "Come in."

Glenn peaked inside before entering. "Rick, is there anything you need me to do?" My hands were about to be full for the rest of the day but work still needed to be done here.

"Actually yes, did you get your results for the bar exam yet?"

"Um no, sir. Is that something you need to see before you let me help you with any of your cases?" He asked. Opening my drawer I pulled out a thick folder and placed it on the desk.

I pointed to it, "This is Mr. Davis, he's a 68 year old veteran that broke his hip while shopping at a store that didn't have the wet sign up. Get familiar with this and help him win the 75 million he's suing for." Glenn's mouth fell open.

"You're giving me this case?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not a lawyer."

"The bar takes what two months for results to be given out? In two months you'll be a lawyer." Glenn moved the file off my desk cradling it against his chest.

"Good luck."

…

I browsed a few magazines at the front desk while I waited. I wasn't sure if the older lady knew who I meant when I told her I wanted to speak with 'Steel balled Eddie', I was embarrassed just having to tell her that. But she nodded and quickly wobbled upstairs to get who I was looking for.

My eyes roamed around the bookstore. You would never suspect he was a book head. I had physical evidence yet it was still a hard sell. I walked through a few aisles until I stumbled onto a row of pregnancy books. I looked around before picking one up. The one I had in my hand was called 'the expectant father'. I was about to flip through the pages when someone whispered in my ear.

"Would you like a coffee with that?" I recoiled immediately and wiped my ear.

"Negan."

"Ricky Dicky Grimes, it's been a long time. Last I heard you were doing what," He paused in thought. "Oh, right you were a fucking teacher that's it. Such wasted talent."

"I'm not here to catch up but I see you have done well for yourself." He shrugged.

"I do what I can, we have a café upstairs, and I was hoping we'd take this convo up there." He leaned with his words. It was good to know some things didn't change.

"I'm running short on time, I just need a favor." He licked the corner of his lips.

"Anything for you. But I do need to know what the fuck it's about."

"The chaos that's sweeping the NFL. It's about that." I told him.

"Oh, those cocksuckers. I bet some of my boys they weren't guilty and of fucking course they were guilty. You representing them? I thought it was that bitch."

"I'm not on that case. I need you to get some information on those girls for Shane, he's the one on it."

"Yeah, that bitch. Sorry, but I can't fucking help you." I pierced my lips trying hard to keep my voice down.

"You just said _anything_." I looked down to his side just noticing the bat he was leaning on.

"That was until you said that bitches name, Rick. There has to be a reason you're doing this. What is it?" He questioned. "Come one you can tell me."

"It's nothing, are you going to help me? I need a definite answer."

"Fine, if you're not speaking I guess I'm just going to dig my way through your life." I glared at him. I didn't want him sticking his nose anywhere near me. "Oh come on, I was just yanking your chain, Rick! Leave it to me. I'll get what you need."

"Good. Send whatever you find directly to Shane, I want no part of this."

"You know if you didn't get me off the hook all those times I'd shove this bat right up your ass by now." The old woman behind the cashier shushed him. He looked at her and turned back to me. "But I like you, Rick, you have balls. I like that." He said quietly. "Until next time, Rick." He said before going back up to the café.

I blew out a breath. I still had the book in my hand from earlier. I skimmed through a few pages before the cashier gave me a dirty look. There was another book about pregnancy from a woman's perspective and I picked that one up too. I threw both books on the cashier and waited for the old lady to take her time ringing the items. She told me the price and a pulled out my wallet.

"You work at Berkeley and Robinson's?" A small timid voice said from beside me. She was a short woman, her blonde hair ended on her shoulders. I looked at the ID in my wallet before tucking it in the breast of my jacket. She was next in line to cash her items. There was a stuffed animal and a nursery rhythm book in her hand.

"I do."

"You're a lawyer?"

"Yeah, you need something?" She looked away from my face. Hiding her eyes but when she looked back at me there was a misty look to them.

"In due time, I will."


	7. XY

It's a struggle not writing something smutty, but freedom here I come.

 **XY**

"Girl, why is it so dark in here?" Sasha jingled her keys in the door while I sat on the couch. My mind mulling over today's events. I told him. I was finally able to tell him. Initially, I expected something more negative. He just seemed confused. I expected him to stop pursuing me once he knew I was pregnant but what I got was the exact opposite.

I heard the ruffle of grocery bags in the kitchen before Sasha flipped on a light switch. "I told Rick." I said. The sound of plastic ceased.

"And what did he say?"

"Said he wanted to be with me."

"Let me get this straight. Three or four months ago you were gushing over this man, you then slept with him. Found out you were pregnant with his child. Now, that same man tells you he wants to be a father to his child as well as your man and your reaction is moping on the couch in the dark."

"Sasha, just sleeping with someone is not the same as being with him."

"I get that but that isn't the real reason your brooding isn't it?"

"It is. Believe me, Sasha, I want to be with him. I do. It's just- as we were having dinner earlier and I told him about the pregnancy I started to think about the future. I started to think about this child I'm carrying. What if we get together and in the end it doesn't work out? I don't want to put this child through all that stress."

"Michonne, you're more pessimistic than I am these days, but I'll blame that on your hormones. You're making a simple decision so complicated." Sasha continued unpacking the food.

The minute I got through that door the first thing I did was kick my shoes off. I didn't peel the layer of clothes off, I didn't bother going in the room for a hot shower, I just sat here on this couch. Being indecisive was a trait that seemed to materialize with my pregnancy. I hated the fact that I was second guessing everything.

Slipping off the couch I went into the kitchen and began helping Sasha with the groceries. "So what did you say to him?" Sasha inquired.

"He asked if I needed time to think about it. I just said yes. It's funny because I was the one asking if he needed time."

"Michonne, you know you're going to be seeing him every day for the rest of your life right? And that has nothing to do with you two working together." I knew all too well what she meant.

Sighing I said, "I know Sasha. If you think I'm avoiding him. I'm not."

"You aren't? Wow, that surprises me." She said dryly. "Whatever it is. You better get it together. If your skepticism holds true, you know I've got your back." I was afraid that maybe this time I was wrong. I didn't understand the whirlwind that was my mind. One minute I was so sure, so sure that I wanted him then I'd find myself pausing on what if's.

Crumpling a few white bags, I stored them in the cabinet. "I know Sasha. My next doctor's appointment is next week."

"I thought that was monthly? We were just there last week."

"That was two weeks ago, Sasha. I needed to confirm how far along I am." Sasha closed the fridge after stuffing a pack of bacon in the freezer.

"So you're taking Rick to see little bean right?"

"Is that what we're calling my baby now? And I haven't thought about it but it would be the best thing to do."

"Its little bean until we know the gender, Michonne."

"Fine, you already know how I feel about the gender. Did you get any caramel crackers?" I dug through the cupboards. Sasha paused giving me a strange look.

"You mean Carmel crunch?" I nodded. "I never bought that before. I see your cravings are kicking in." She snickered at my expense. My head fell into my hands. Before I headed to bed I read the email Shane sent me.

…..

I kept staring at the unanswered texts Rick sent to my phone. It was a week. I haven't spoken a word to him since he dropped me at my apartment. I felt guilty but I was buried in a sea of work curtsey of Shane Walsch. His email told be the case was big. Something very high profile. It was hard to tell what it was when he blacked out half the documents he sent to me. It was up to me to put the pieces of the puzzle together. It's been a week and I was still working on it. I didn't even know the names of the suspects.

Grabbing the box of caramel crunch I ate another handful before Glenn came tumbling in.

"Michonne you're never going to believe what just happened." He said excitedly.

"Do you have another long break?"

He shook his head. "Guess again."

"Rick gave you something to do that's not filing paper?"

"Warmer."

"Did you get him coffee?" Although that was hard to imagine. Rick kept his coffee cup full. My guess is to pass my office and I looked every time.

"No, he gave me one of his cases. It's not as big as yours but it's still big." I frowned.

"He actually gave you a case. You're doing a case by yourself?" Glenn nodded.

"He gave me this file before he left. My guess is he already started working on it."

"I'm actually shocked. Three weeks and you already have your own case. Did he mention anything about the bar?" I winced feeling a burning sensation erupt in my chest.

"I asked but he said by the time I'm done with this case I should be a lawyer. This is crazy. Remember that time I said I wish you had Rick instead?" In willingly, I nodded. "Well, I take that back."

Rubbing my chest I tried to soothe the heartburn. "You know when my wife was pregnant she always carried a pack of gum. I think that helped with the heartburn." Glenn supplied. Yet another person knew. It couldn't be helped.

"How long did you know?"

"After the first few times, you ran to the bathroom I kind of put two and two together. And I saw your on my wife's roster at the clinic. I'm sorry if that was invasive. I didn't have anything else to do."

"That's okay, everything is just so random with this pregnancy. One second I'm fine and the next I'm in a daze."

"When Maggie was in the middle stages it was easier, at the beginning we argued over everything." He smiled at the thought of his wife. Glenn was such a sweetheart.

"It was nothing you couldn't handle because you're still together." He nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

Glenn rests a file on my desks and gave me his full attention. "Sure, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just need your opinion on something. A male's perspective if you will."

"Oh, okay, I'm all ears."

"So there's this man-"

"Wait, I've never done the boy talk before, this is cool. Go on."

"Right, like I said there is this man, I'm very much interested in. But I'm second guessing everything. It's strange because I was so sure I knew what I wanted."

"This guy, is he the father of your child? I mean if you don't mind me asking, that might be a little inappropriate-"

"It's okay Glenn," I reassured him. "Yes, he is. And he knows."

"So what do you need my perspective on?"

"Say you were in his position, would you at some point leave if the relationship wasn't working. I mean what if he eventually starts to think that this isn't his child right?"

"Personally, if I was perusing you and you were carrying my child I wouldn't leave. Did you cheat on him or something? Never mind, sorry I asked that. What I would do is stay even if you were carrying some else's child. I probably would've been angry. I don't know the guy so it's hard to say. Everyone is different. Did that help?"

"A bit, thanks, Glenn."

"You know if you need anything else I'll have Maggie give you our number. She knows more than me about these things." He gave me a smile. "I've got a lot of work on my hands so I'll see you around."

As soon as Glenn left Shane poked his head in. "Mr. Walsch." I acknowledged.

"Michonne, how is this case going on your end?"

"It's difficult putting the pieces together when you inked everything important out. But I'll get there eventually." He licked his lips and sat on the edge of my desk. "There's a chair right there."

"Are you and the Asian guy a thing? I couldn't help but notice that he's in here every time I blink."

"I'm not sure what this has to do with the case." I wanted him off this desk.

"You know he's married right?"

"Mr. Walsch. What you're suggesting is highly inappropriate."

"Oh, you mean like you and Rick?" I froze clenching my teeth. He smiled after noticing my reaction. "I know about you two. I respect Rick; we've been friends for a long time, Michonne. And for that I'll stop bothering you."

"You're not doing a good job at that now are you?"

"That's because you aren't together." His words were so cocksure.

"How exactly would you know that?" Shane looked at me and pointed to the window in his office.

"Because that guy is still dropping you to work. Rick wouldn't let that happen because I wouldn't let that happen."

"Do we have to make this a monthly thing? Me telling you off for hitting on me. Or would you mind me seeing my supervisor." He winced but I can tell it was all an act.

"I admire you Michonne, I do, which is why I'm taking you off this case. You can still help, that's why I blacked all the important stuff out."

"You already told me I had a part in this. What changed that?" Deep down I was fuming. I wanted to tell him something, something disrespectful.

"It was Rick's call. I told him you would never need to work a day in your life if your name was on this case. I don't think he believes you can play a crucial part in this case Michonne." Rick? Rick would say that? It was hard trying to tell if he was being honest. My gut instinct told me not to trust a large portion of the words that left his mouth.

"Rick doesn't have a say in my career. I want to be a part of this."

Shane slipped off my desk smiling. "Good, then your fine working with Gregory at some point? In a few months, I need to take a trip. All for the purpose of the case, this is going to be a long trial Michonne."

The same way he popped in he slipped out.

….

Michonne?" Sasha said. I was in a particularly foul mood today. That was mainly due to Sasha squealing in my ear because Rick was squealing in hers.

"What is it again?"

"You didn't tell him where you were. He's still texting me, Michonne."

"I already told you why I wasn't talking to him."

"Maybe he has a reason he doesn't want you on this case with Shane. Jesus you two aren't even together and you both are dramatic as hell." She muttered. "Did you even tell him where you went on your lunch break? Why you dragged me with you instead of him?"

"You were the one that said you'd be here for me no matter what."

"Really, Michonne? It's a good thing I texted his ass this address." The woman across from us in the lobby stared at me when I gave Sasha dirty look.

"You did not. I was going to tell him. It just slipped my mind." I spent the entire weekend trying to figure out what this case was about. After a few hours, I stumbled onto a breakthrough. Thinking back to it, I didn't understand how I missed such small details. This was about those two football players. The media made sure to keep the public informed and somehow I missed it all. Yet, Shane and Gregory got the case. I was also going to be a part of that.

"Right, I'm sure he'll be pissed enough for the both of you when he gets here. If those voice notes weren't an indication."

"That's not right Sasha."

"What are you so afraid of Michonne?"

"Can we talk about this later?" I chance a look at the same lady from earlier. Her green beady eyes were staring straight at me.

Sasha looked up when a buzz sounded in the room. "Right, I guess I'll take my leave now. Send me some pictures of bean for facebook alright?" She said getting up the minute Rick stepped through the door. I watched Sasha scowl at Rick before muttering something I couldn't catch.

"Michonne," Rick said taking Sasha's vacant seat. Not even two seconds of being near him and he was already overwhelming me. "You look cozy." I pulled my sweater tighter around my body. It was colder than I remembered.

"Do you want me to apologize? I'm sorry for not telling you about this." I said not waiting for him to answer.

Rick folds his arms across his chest and I never recalled seeing him shirtless. I shook the thought and the image out my head. "I'm more angry about you blowing me off Michonne. I don't think Sasha appreciates my constant phone calls since you weren't answering yours." I really didn't want to have this kind of conversation in public.

"Is everything okay? With the baby?" He asked.

"It's just a checkup. I'm actually glad you're here."

"You are?" I nodded. Yes. I was glad the father of my child would finally be able to experience what me and Sasha went through the last time we were here.

"Michonne Johnson." A familiar voice called out. She held the notepad away from her face, her glasses still parked at the end of her nose. I rose to my feet and gave Rick a look over my shoulder.

"I'm allowed to go with you?" He asked looking hesitant.

"Yeah." He really had known idea how do go about this. This whole thing must be a bit nerve-wracking for him. Assuming he was anything like me in the aspect. I lead him down the hall to Maggie's office. Stopping at the door, my knuckles rapped against the door. Rick's heat was close behind me.

"Coming." Maggie pulled the door open with a big smile on her face. "Michonne there you are. How are you doing?" She ushered me inside toward the bed. I took a glimpse at Rick; he was just looking around the room, taking everything in. I settle on the hard material placing my bag on the floor beside my feet.

"I'm doing fine." Maggie grabbed a file and a pen.

"That's wonderful Michonne. Now we just have a few things to discuss before we jump into the ultrasound." She smiled then turned to Rick. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You must be?" She turned toward Rick as if just noticing him standing beside me.

"I'm Rick, Rick Grimes." He held his hand out and Maggie took it. She gave it a firm shake before dropping it.

"Your name sounds familiar. I'm not sure where I heard it exactly." She wondered before waving it off. "You must be the father?" She guessed correctly.

"I am."

"Great. Now Michonne I'm just going to ask you a few questions is that okay?"

"Of course."

"Now have had any changes in your routine? Changes in your sleep pattern, eating habits, any mood swings?"

"I do have cravings as well as some mild heartburn. Although that doesn't happen too often." She wrote everything I said down.

"Anything else that never happened before your pregnancy."

"I do have trouble remembering things, but I just thought that what caused by stress."

"Well, some pregnant women have the same problem. Its not present for the last trimester but it's always in the early stages. Maybe yours will go as fast as it came." She rests the notepad on her desk and grabbed two disposable gloves. Maggie turned to Rick. "So is this your first child?"

Rick shifted on his feet and looked down at me, he was nervous. "It is but I did some reading."

"You did?" I blurted. Rick stuffed his hand into his pocket looking slightly flustered.

"I have, I just figured it's better to know something."

Maggie hummed. "Not bad. But nothing prepares you for what happens. Speaking from experience when my husband and I found out we were having a child he went out and read everything he could get his hands on. When I went into labor he was the only one panicking having no idea what to do." I chuckled because it sounds so much like Glenn.

Maggie started the machine up. "Same as last time?" She asked me. Nodding in response I laid back on the bed, turning my head to Rick. I took a few breaths. I don't know what it was but everything about seeing my child again, our child, made everything emotional.

Rick was biting his lip, scrutinizing Maggie's every move. I raised my shirt when she squeezed out some gel on her gloved hand.

"Is that safe?" Rick quizzed her, gesturing to the clear substance.

"Very safe Rick. I'm just going to rub this on her stomach to get a good look at your baby. I thought your books would tell you that?" She teased.

"I only read one of them so far." He admitted.

"Now, Michonne expect some coldness." She said before spreading it over my stomach. I flinched when the chilly gel touched the skin of my stomach. Maggie pressed the transducer against my stomach. I turned my head to look at the small screen.

"I can safely say you are about 14 weeks into your pregnancy." My eyes met Rick's blue ones. Shifting closer to me he took my hand in his. "Now if you look at this screen, we can see your little baby growing quite nicely." She points to a few gray areas I couldn't make out. But I did see the head. "Those are the feet and there are your arms." Rick's thumb kept a slow pace on my hand. He was in a daze.

"Now we'll just switch over to a more realistic view. Do you want to know the gender yet? Or do you still want to wait?" Was I ready for that? Was Rick ready for that yet?

Rick didn't say anything during the exchange. He just kept his eyes glued to the screen much like me when I first saw it. It was all too fascinating. Just the fact that we were able to make something so beautiful made me smile.

"Ah, there's the sound we all love to hear." A strong thump filled the room.

Rick released my hand to cover his mouth. "Rick?"

"I'm going to be a father." He said in awe.

Maggie smiled. "You both are. You're going to be amazing parents." She stated.

He turned to me and his smile pulled at my heart. "I'm never leaving you two, Michonne." He picked my hand back up. "Never." There was promise behind his words. I didn't need my hormonal mind-muddling and second-guessing his words.

"Alright if you look there you can see the nose." Rick brushed a few stray tears away. I didn't even know when I started crying. "Like last time I recorded and took a few shot for you to carry. Our next appointment will be next month. Now I can tell you the gender if you want."

"I want that," Rick said. "I mean if that's something you'd want, Michonne?" I looked at the monitor. Taking in every movement our child made.

"I do." Rick squeezed my hand. Wiping the gel from my stomach Maggie cleared the area and showed us a few screenshots on the monitor. I pulled my shirt down and Rick was eager to help me sit up.

"Alright, this little area here," she pointed at the monitor. "Tells me the gender of the baby." I can tell she was prolonging the reveal.

"So?"

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"


	8. Dangerous

_I was about to make this chapter smutty as hell but i remembered tomorrow is Sunday and that threw my mood south. But it's coming. They both will be ;)_

 **Dangerous**

The first thing Rick did was post the sonogram up as we got in his car. He didn't say anything since we left. If I was being honest, it was better to leave him on his high cloud. I've never seen someone so elated. It was adorable how long he stared at that photo before tucking it into his wallet. My mind wondered about what he was going to do with the extra pictures he made Maggie print out.

Fixing the picture on the dashboard he settled into his seat and stared at it a few more seconds. After that, he turned to me. Those soft blue eyes peered straight into me. "Were you going to tell me about this?" He said.

I sighed. "I was. It- It just slipped my mind. That's all." He hummed disbelievingly. "Rick, I'm serious."

"Like you let me slip past your mind? I know my initial reaction wasn't the best one but I meant everything I said. If you don't want me in your life, then I understand, I'll accept that and I'll still be there for you regardless. All I ask is that I can be a part of my child's life." I pierced my lips. I felt nothing but guilt. I've been sullying my view of Rick as a father without even knowing him. Everyone wasn't the same.

"I'm sorry. About the way I've acted. I'm not going to use work as an excuse here. But I have been, in a sense avoiding you. I'll never keep this child away from you. He's as much yours as he is mines."

Rick nodded. "Why were you avoiding me? Did I do something?"

"I don't know, Rick." He wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"I think you do."

"Shane told me that you wanted me off the case we're working on, Rick. Honestly, that threw me off a bit because you seemed like you wanted to help me." Rick's features twisted after my words sunk in.

"I do want the best for you. Don't ever doubt that. But did Shane actually tell you that?"

I was beginning to get annoyed. "Yes, he did. Did you not tell him that?"

"I did, but I was doing it for your own good. This case isn't something I want you to be on Michonne. Believe me, I did what I thought was best."

"But you didn't take what I wanted into consideration?"

"Michonne…"

"No. I want to be on this case. I know there are risk's but the rewards out weight them." Not only would this be good for my image but winning this case would put me in good standing with this company. That just made things easier when this internship expired.

"What exactly did Shane tell you about this case?"

I ignored him. "My career shouldn't be any of your business, Rick. I appreciate your concern but I'm a grown woman that can handle my own."

"I know that. The last thing I wanted was an argument between us. I thought we'd just talk about how we go forward from here. If you want the same things I wanted. If I were you I wouldn't trust Shane."

"I don't trust him. Lawyers never trust anyone, Rick. Isn't he your friend?" I asked because I genuinely believed they were friends based on Glenn's observation.

"He has you at odds with me. I don't like that at all." We were still parked in the lot. I needed to be back at work. I didn't exactly have leisure time. This visit already ate up a good portion of my lunch hour.

"Look, I'm sorry for not explaining why I ignored you. It was childish on my part. Can we get back? I'm sure you have clients of your own." Rick nodded, starting up his car.

"You never said a word about us." He mentioned as we made our way down the highway. I was busy trying to get my mind off the man beside me. The thoughts I was having were the same ones the led me to where I was now. Pregnant.

"I didn't?" I say distractingly.

"No, I think I've mentioned it a few times already. I know I said I'd be content with you not wanting me but I can't stop thinking about you. You might say it's probably because of our child and it might be but even before I knew, since I saw you. I've thought about nothing but you." My breathing hitched. He certainly had a lot to say.

"And what do you suppose we do about that, Rick?" I asked. I really didn't mean for my voice to sound so husky. But the hormones have been doing strange things to me lately.

He took his eyes off the road to give me a look. He couldn't tell if my words were meant to sound like an innuendo. I could tell by the uncertain look on his face.

"I think you should give me a clear answer as to where I stand, Michonne. Am I something you want?" His tone was cautious and his cheeks were also a bit flush. Rick was nervous.

"I never once said I didn't want you." I tell him. The things that were running through my mind right now. All sinful thoughts that had nothing to do with me going back to work and everything to do with him pulling over and making me cum.

He really had no idea. It reminds me of the times before I gave him that letter.

"That doesn't answer my question, Michonne-"

"Are you good at multitasking?" I inquired cutting him off.

"Wh-What?" He was bewildered but still answered. "I guess so, why? I shrugged and hummed. My mood swings were outrageous how could I be angry at him but want to unzip his pants and feel his cock pulse in the palm my hand.

Rick looked so confused, he quickly shook it off. "Are we just going to divert from our conversation?"

"I said I needed time to think about it…"

"And you had time."

"Can you let me finish?" He apologized. "Your right, I had time. Yes, I want to be with you." My peculiar behavior throughout the ride had him uncertain.

"Are you being serious?" He asked. "I just want to make sure. I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice but to be with me."

"Rick, I want you." His shoulders fell in relief. "But please, don't interfere with my work on this case. I know what I'm doing and you need to trust me on that." He didn't look pleased but he accepted it.

"Fine, I won't. If you need any help with anything, you can always ask me. These cases aren't exactly a cake walk. There are so many accounts to consider. As much as I hate to admit it, there is a small chance you three might win this case. It's small but it's still there." I felt out of the loop. I knew the broad aspects of the case but I had no idea which side we were representing.

"Thank you."

….

I sat behind my desk thinking up the same reoccurring thoughts I've had since I was in Rick's car. Yet somehow I managed to get work done. I was consumed by everything Rick. It's like his adamant attitude of remaining in my life, our child's life opened the flood gates of obscene thoughts.

Pushing the heel of my hands against my face, I tried to gather my thoughts. When I glanced up I didn't think I'd see an unexpected yet familiar face perched up on the chair I my office. "Um, can I help you?" Jadis still had the same haircut from the day I bumped into her in the bathroom. Her suggestion about ginger actually worked.

Her eyes examined my office before she said one thing. "Small."

My eyebrows turned toward unsure of how to receive it. "I suppose it is small."

"Shane. Bigger. This? Not Bigger." Was she just too lazy to finish her sentences?

"His office is supposed to be bigger. I don't have any complaints about it. Can I help you with anything?" I repeated hoping she'd just tell me.

Jadis pierced her lips. "Gregory. Here? Is he not?"

"If you're asking if he's in this office, no he isn't, and I wasn't told that he'd be here anytime soon."

"I'll wait." Fixing her long blazer she crossed her legs. Her gaze still on me. This was definitely not how I imagined today going. I was hoping Glenn would swing by but he was so wrapped up in the case Rick gave him.

"Distracted? That's no good here.'' Jadis said.

"I'm not distracted. I've already done most of my work today."

"Hard work gets nothing. You'll do what I do." I frowned at her.

"And what is that?" There was a slow smile spreading across her cracked lips.

"You'll see." She looks me up and down. "Grimes. Is he yours?"

"What makes you think we're together?"

"His car. You. Simple."

Jadis was an eerie individual with a keen sense, she probably already knew about us before we did. I couldn't put it past her. "We are. There isn't a fraternization policy." I added.

Her bangs laid sloppily across her pale forehead. "This," she gestured to the office. "Will be big. Like mine." I was beginning to get weary of her puzzled language. "You're with Rick." I didn't understand what she said but I smiled politely.

"Do you always talk like this?" Jadis smiled at my question. Though I didn't find the amusement in it.

"Talk less. More work gets done." Jadis got up, smoothing her long coat down her lanky figure. "I'll leave now."

"I thought you were waiting for Gregory?"

"He's not here. I'll leave now." She only sat there and waited for him for five minutes before giving up. That defeated the purpose of waiting. I was relieved when no one else popped into my office. Shane sent another email, unveiling more details of the case.

Travis Deal and Marcus Baker. Ages 24 and 26. Travis deal recently signed a 2-year contract with the Hawks, a football team which I knew nothing about. But he was apparently a very valuable player. I didn't know much about the sport but a twenty million dollar contract was nothing to sneeze at. He was raved about worldwide and I've seen enough pictures of children in his jersey to know how this case was affecting his image. Baker was the same. Scouted and contracted in college and later signed onto a team for a ridiculous amount of money. They were heroes on the football field. But now? Now it seemed all of America wanted their heads on spikes.

Not two but five different women all came forward with accusations. Accusing them of being, 'pimps'. Normally anyone would look at this case and assume these women were scorned, looking for an easy way to fame, a labor freeway to a paycheck. Accusing America's most loved sports figures of something so… tasteless. But there was a dead body involved. The stories Deal and Baker gave the police didn't add up. Nothing about this case was adding up and everything was already stacked against them.

Yet, here I was a part of the team that was representing them. We were actually on their side. Shane had to know something I didn't know. Something the media didn't know. These two were being slandered and already judged as guilty from almost all of American twitter. Why else would he choose a case we had no chance of winning? These two had to be innocent. A loss this big would ruin Shane, Gregory and… Me.

We still needed to get familiar with every aspect of this case. Both Deal and Baker were residing in town on bail. Hopefully, Shane lets me in on their meeting. Earlier I looked at his schedule and it was there. In bold. After that meeting, I'm sure we'd know the truth. Know what we're dealing with.

Laughter always same to follow Shane wherever he went. I learned that if someone was with him it changed. His laugh sounded cockier if that was possible. He pushed his way through the door with a smile on his face and Gregory in tow. I still had a long way to go before I felt comfortable to explore this case with him.

"Michonne." He greeted.

"Mr. Walsh. I got your email and I have a few questions regarding this case-" He held up his finger and pulled out a thick folder. It hit my desk with an audible thud.

"Any questions you have, Gregory here can answer. Now before we get to those questions. This folder here," he point to the file her just dropped on my desk. "Is your baby." I could help it, my eyes bulged. I didn't need Shane Walsh of all be knowing until it was absolutely necessary. "Treats it as such because it is the only copy you'll get. That right there is the key to winning this case. Your job right now, is to come up with every question for any statement." He glanced at his watch then looked to Gregory.

"Alright, Gregory. We'll talk later so answer any question Michonne has for you." He gave me a sly look when he said my name. "I have another little meet up then I'll be back." I glanced at his schedule that was still up on my computer.

"But you're clear for today." I pointed out.

"Uh, this one is off the record." I closed my mouth because it was none of my business. After he left I was alone with Gregory who kept his beady little gaze glued to me.

"Jadis was here earlier." I informed him, breaking the eerie silence between us. Gregory shook himself out of his trance.

"Oh." He said surprised. "Who is that again?"

"She's a tall woman." I tried my best to describe her without seeming rude. "She has a very strange haircut. It's unique." I added hoping to soften the words. That description seemed to register in his mind.

"Oh, Jadis. The one that works here." His hand reached up to scratch his balding head nervously. "Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"She's not much of a talker." He nodded.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath before gathering his composure. "Now about those questions. Anything you need to know?" I shook my head. It's not that I didn't think he was reliable.

"I prefer to read this file first and bring whatever questions I have up later." I explained. It didn't slip my mind that not too long ago he was a flirt. Behavior like that didn't change overnight. I needed to spend as little time with him as possible.

"You know," He muttered taking a step closer to my desk. "We'll be spending _a lot_ of time together." My eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, of course. I may seem a bit odd but I promise all my intentions are good. It'll be better if you feel comfortable around me like you are with Shane." There was never a moment I felt completely relaxed with Shane around and there was no chance in hell I'd ever let my guard down around Gregory. Everything about him rubbed me the wrong way. "I mean, I can even teach you a few things." With every word, he got a little closer to my desk. "My last intern." A slimy smile took over his face. "Let's just say she learned a lot from me."

My skin crawled with disgust after I caught on. "Thanks, but I have all the help I need." I tell him.

"Impossible! Unless, You and Shane…"

"What exactly are you suggesting?" He looked attacked by my words.

"I was under the impression he was helping you with the bar exam. Nothing more." He added. I didn't want to know what gave him that idea. It was almost five and I needed to close up. I knew Shane wasn't coming back. It was time to close thing up.

"Well, it's always good to catch useful material from seasoned lawyers but he's not helping me. What I learn from him here is all I know." I turned off the computer and picked up the folder. It was heavier than I expected but I was still able to lift it. Gregory was still figuratively breathing down my neck.

"You need help with that? It must be very heavy." He offered.

"No, not at all." I pushed past him out my office and met Rick waiting for me in the corridor. He had a giddy smile on his face. It warmed my face and made me want to fuck him silly all the same. The look on his face dropped considerably when he glanced over my shoulder. It was puzzling.

Gregory froze looking at both of us then to Rick. "Mr. Grimes, I thought I was never going to uh see you around here." Suddenly Gregory looked a lot more nervous.

"Your vacation was wonderful, wasn't it? It must've been." Rick said flatly. I noticed a little hostility between the two men.

"Oh, oh, yeah. It was just great." Gregory fidgeted with his words. "Michonne, I'll see you later. We have a lot to discuss." He said in a rush. Rick tilted his head at Gregory.

"You're on this case with Shane?"

"Umm, yeah." I was just there looking at the exchange between the two. The only thing I knew was that Gregory's response didn't make Rick happy.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" I looked around wondering who he was referring to but it was me.

Gregory's face turned beet red and his forehead was noticeably sweatier. "I guess so." His slimy gaze quickly darted to me. "But everything is strictly professional. She's been a hard worker thus far and has a bright future ahead of her." He nodded.

"Keep it that way." His tone was almost... dangerous. More questions were raised as Gregory scurried into another direction.

"You don't like him do you?" I asked him as soon as we were out the building.

"I don't trust him. He's a dangerous man Michonne."

"All I got were some weird vibes from him. But dangerous, that's a bit much. He seems harmless to me."

"I know you said you don't want me interfering with your case, I'm respecting that." I was relieved to hear those words from him. Rick sighed heavily. "Look, I wanted to know if you'd like to go to dinner."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. If it's a bad time…"

"It's not. Is this going to turn into a regular thing? You taking me on dinners then you dropping me home because we'll stay out too late." A smile tugged at his lips. Those small little things about him made me so hot. I knew how that mouth tasted, how his hands felt on me. Knew how it felt to have his cock deep in my throat. Feeling him tremble with pleasure.

"If that's something you want. I'd love to do it. Gives me more time getting to know you, Michonne. And that's what I want to do tonight."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It is a date." I wonder if he still had that little dirty streak him. The words he said while we were in that office resurfaced. Was it just the heat of the moment or was a he a vocal and demanding lover. All I know was that I wanted him again, and again. I shuddered, tuning into my thoughts. Rick wasn't being anything other than a gentleman yet he already had my panties soaked.

He led me to his car and opened the door for me. "So where are we heading this time?" I asked as we sat in traffic.

"I was thinking maybe you should choose. It didn't escape my notice that we talked more about me last time." I laughed. I was grilling him over our dinner.

"I don't know a lot of places around here but Tyrese did mention a greek restaurant that piqued my interest.

"Will you let Tyrese know I'll be dropping you home from now on?" I didn't think about that.

"I'll text him, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Maybe I should pick you up as well." I started shaking my head before he even finished the sentence.

"No, that has to be out of your way." Rick smiled at me.

"My place isn't too far from yours. I had to get something a little closer to campus as well which is why you're usually to work before I am." I haven't seen him in anything other than a suite lately. I almost forgot that he always wore jeans to most of his lectures. "It's a slight change of scenery but I'm only an hour away."

"Had I known that-" I stopped my thought. Had I known, I probably would've showed up to his place at some point. It was crazy but at the time college me was slightly off. I suspect he still had the same effect on me that he did a few months ago. I guess I was a better at hiding it.

"What would you do had you known about that?" He asked, unknowingly prodding the lion.

"I thought you wanted to know more about me." I diverted.

"I guess so. But I thought we'd leave that for dinner." The way his hands steered the wheel had me at the edge of my seat biting my lip. Simple things. It didn't help that this car a slight vibration. "Where is this place? I know about a few greek places. Though greek was never my first choice of food." The area around us looked familiar and it wasn't long before I pointed out the restaurant. I was sure it was the one Tyrese told me about. It was filled with music and a dull blue light. I've had a weakness for anything blue since I was six. It was also good to know that their dishes marvelous.

"Are you sure you want to eat here." I asked him for the third time while we sat down with the menu in our hand. His response was always the same.

"No, this is about you. I'm sure they'll have something I like."

I nodded. The booths were far apart, giving customers a sense of privacy. But it was the dull blue light the glowed over the grey booths and the music that made the experience pleasant. The waitress came and took our orders. Rick decides to let me order for him. I had no idea what he liked so I gave a good guess. He didn't complain about my choice.

There was still space between us in the booth but I quickly closed that up in the most subtle way. He picked up a glass of water and brought to his lips.

"So, Michonne what would you have done if you knew where I lived?" That was the question he chose to ask me?

"I thought you were going to go with something like where I grew up, how my childhood was."

"At first that was the plan but you seemed 'flustered' after I told you about that. Also, I can't get a good read on you so it's better that I asked." I wasn't even sure if I knew the answer to that but he did catch me.

"I don't think I'm difficult to read. I have a feeling that you think I'd do something ungodly. Isn't that what you thought I'd say?" That I'd tell him I'd knock on his door early in the morning. When I know everyone was sleeping. He'd answered the door, finding me in nothing but a long black coat. As soon as I made my way past his sleep ridden form, I'd drop the cloak on the floor. Showing him every naked inch of my body.

"Michonne?"

"I'm sorry, I was… distracted." I told him. He sat back and examined me.

"Distracted… I asked about your family."

"Oh, I only have my mother. When I was a little younger we moved here from Jamaica. I was an only child so I didn't suffer the trials of being the middle child or the least considered. It was a long time ago so I don't remember the exact details."

"I wouldn't have suspect that. So you still talk to your mother?" I shook my head.

"My mother didn't exactly want me to pursue law. Needless to say, we haven't been on speaking terms for years." My mother had a hard-headed personality. Everything had to be her way or nothing at all. I never asked her why she was opposed to my choice. I guess she thought I'd always study a trade or hair and nails like she did.

"And your father?" I swallowed. My father.

"I don't know him. According to my mother, he was there at the beginning of everything. Then he just left. The details are still sketchy. There was a frown on Rick's lips. I'm sure he's gathering my distrust at the beginning of this stemmed from my father being missing. I was sure Rick was different.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Every kid should have a father. I'm sorry you missed out on that."

"You apologize a lot." I point out.

He laughed. "I do? I guess I don't want to mess this up. This is actually the second 'date' I've been on since my divorce. I almost forgot what this feels like." He took another sip of water then placed the cup down. The dim lights filled me with warmth. I felt entirely too comfortable with Rick by my side.

I let my hand drop to his thigh; it fell just above his knee. The muscles beneath my palm tensed up but immediately relaxed. "It is, is it?" I was really trying to get in his pants in a very polite way if that was possible.

He raised an eyebrow regarding my hands position. "Let's just say it's been a while. But I love it so far." My hands inched higher. He parted his mouth and his tongue swept across his lips.

"I'm glad this is good for you." His thighs were taut beneath the palm of my hand. The light was dim enough. Nobody would ever know where my hand was going. And it was going to the dent pressing against his zipper.

Rick didn't bother stopping me. "You're a dangerous woman, Michonne." He said watching my hand wrap around the length in his pants. I gave him a squeeze. "This was supposed to be all about you." He murmured.

I moved my hand when a waiter came back with our food. "You just bring out that part of me, Rick." I admit. "There was always just something about you." His eyes left the plate, they were a dark blue. They looked hungry.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here." I laughed at the slight strain laced in his voice.

"Where was the gentleman in that office when you told me to strip? When you told me to get on my knees?" I teased. My own words filled me with heat and being this close to him made me heady with arousal.

"That never happened to me. I never had a woman write me a dirty letter or anything that sexy for the matter. It was a turn on if I'm being honest. Michonne, everything that comes out your mouth just makes me want to-"

"Fuck me?" I supplied. He froze.

"You always surprise me. So passionate, beautiful, intelligent but if you keep this up I _am_ going to fuck you." His voice was just doing things to me. Rick ate his food and moaned around his fork. "This is good." He said. I was still caught up in the way that slight vibration in his voice sent a tingle through my clit.

"I wouldn't mind."

"I'm still the gentleman for tonight, Michonne. So have you put any thought into when you'll take the bar exam?"

"I haven't had the time to think about it. This case I'm on is larger than I anticipated."

"Well, you know how I feel about you being on that case. But you know what you're getting into."

"Oh, you've made your point very clear on that, Rick." He sighed.

"I can get into the details of why I don't want you on that case but this is your career so it's your choice. I'll just be here to offer my assistance."

"And I appreciate that. I might actually need your help with both. Next month. I want to sit the bar exam. I don't have a specific date in mind but I definitely want the results in my hand before there any chance I'll go into labor." My hand fell to my stomach.

"My library and my home will always be open to you." He rests his fork down. "When do you want to start?"

"I want to go over this case before I start studying. I don't want too many things overcrowding my mind at the same time."

"When am I going to be formally introduced to Sasha? She's important to you right?"

"She is but you've already met her." I said.

"But she doesn't know I'm your man now does she?" I gave him a look.

"Are you now?"

"I am. You should also know that I'm a selfish man. I don't like sharing." Something we both had in common apparently. "May I?" I looked at him and he gestured to the hand on my stomach. I nodded suddenly feeling very emotional. He got closer to me. His thigh pressed against my own. Slowly his hand replaced my own on my stomach. There was a rise in my stomach that wasn't noticeable with my clothes on. His finger spread over the fabric of my shirt.

"When do you think he'll start kicking? When my mother was carrying me she's always told me that I was quite fussy." Then I could only hope he took after me. I don't think I could handle frequent kicks against my bladder. But I was wrong when I hoped for a girl…

"Whenever he's ready."

Rick smiled rubbing his hand over my stomach. "Our son."


	9. The Scammer

**another chapter will be posted tomorrow. ;)**

The Scammer

"So I went over this document about Mr. Davis's case. I kept going over it then I noticed something off." I kept my ears open but my eyes glued to the photo on my desk. Glenn asked for my assistance on this case. I didn't go over it, but it seemed straightforward to me.

"And what was that? He's a 68 year old veteran that broke his hip on a wet floor. It should be an easy win." I say. My son had all his toes and fingers. It took a while for me to see anything Dr. Rhee pointed out but now I saw it. Looking at one image for a long time will do that.

Glenn pierced his lips. "But that isn't all there is to it. I went to Mr. Davis's house."

I peeled my eyes away from the picture of my son to look at Glenn. "You went to his house already?" I saw the excitement on his face when I gave him this case. It shouldn't be a surprise that he was an adamant man.

"Of course I did. I didn't see the point in waiting." He handed a folder over to me. "Just look at those pictures. They're from the surveillance tape at the grocery store." I sat back after I took the folder from him. I gave him another look before examining all the images. The fall was captured and printed frame by frame. "Do you see what I mean?"

I looked at the blurry images a little closer. Sure enough, there was something off. "The liquid on the floor wasn't there before he fell. But it seems to be there after." I tell him. "But one can argue that you can't see clear liquid with this quality footage. It looks like he slipped on water."

"That's what I thought, but I went to the man's house. Outside it looked worse for wear but I was able to get a glimpse inside and it was the complete opposite." There was nothing amiss about that. Many people prefer to let the exterior of their homes deteriorate while they sat in the living room watching the super bowl and a flat-screen TV.

"Are you inferring that Mr. Davis is a fraud?"

Glenn nodded looking relieved that I caught on. "Yes, I have reason to believe he's a scammer. I did some digging, aside from what he told me, I was able to find out why he was discharged from the military." I flipped through a few pages and sure enough, everything was laid out before me.

"He was considered a danger to himself and other military personnel. Mr. Davis was involuntarily discharged? You know militants are more likely to experience post-traumatic disorders, right."

"I know, I know. But that's as far as I got. I even spoke to him off the record. There wasn't any red flags, not even a dog or a strange addiction. I mean there has to be a reason for the video and I spoke to his therapist."

"His therapist? They're under obligation, they're not allowed to disclose any of their client's information."

"I get that, but I still asked her a few questions. I read her facial expressions, body posture and her lack of eye contact struck me as odd. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Mr. Davis's psyche." Closing the folder I placed it back on the desk. I believed him, it was a gut feeling but his evidence didn't back the claim. The two didn't connect to form something concrete.

"You do realize your gutting your own client if you do this? The whole case is about proving he was wronged. What you're doing is building a case against the plaintiff in favor of the defendant."

"But Rick, he's scamming a company out of millions."

"There's no way he's actually going to get what he's suing for. A drastically smaller portion, yes but regardless if the fall was intentional or an accident you still need to win this, Glenn."

Glenn picked up the folder and shook his head. "This is what law is about? I thought we represented those who needed it? Mr. Davis doesn't need it if this was intentional." His attitude reminds me of my own. Naïve and strong-willed.

"You need to prove he's guilty. You might be onto something but there are way too many holes in this, Glenn. At the end of the day, you need to prove he was wronged." I repeated. "What you do after is up to you." I tell him. If he was anything like me, he would know exactly what to do.

"Thanks for the advice, congratulations by the way." He says nodding to the picture on my desk. In return, I gave him a curt nod. He left and I was finally able to get through a few emails. About halfway through responding, spamming and deleting. I came across a mail directed to my junk folder. I frowned; the name didn't spark any recognition. None. But something told me to open it. So I did just that.

From: Jessie Anderson

To: Rick Grimes

Topic: Legal Representation

My phone vibrated beside me and I gave the email a second glance before picking the device up.

"Rick Grimes." I answered stiffly.

"Rick, why must you always answer your phone that way." My shoulders sagged, my mother's voice invading my ears.

"This is my work phone, you have my personal number but you don't use it."

"All that technical stuff doesn't interest me. When are you coming home? I haven't seen you in a while." Leaning back in my seat I thought up an excuse I had for not visiting my mother.

"I'm busy." I went with that. "But I'll make sure to visit you." There was a lot I had to tell her. I met someone and I was going to be a father. I'm sure my mother would be thrilled with the news.

"You always say that. You don't call as much as you use to. Since you got married to that girl, what was her name again?"

"It was Lori." I told her.

"Yes, Lori. Since you got married to her you haven't called, Rick. She's no good for you." I frowned.

"We're not together anymore, mother." I told her this every time she called. Every time we had the same conversation. Yet, her reaction was always the same.

She gasped. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that. You'll find another woman that loves you in no time." Sighing, I looked through the open blinds in my office into the corridor. I noticed Shane peeking in at the end of the door.

"I'm sure I will." There was silence over the line before I heard her voice again.

"Rick, when are you coming home? I haven't seen you in a while. I hope you're doing well." Maybe this was the reason why. Sickness was eating my mother memories as the days went by. It was unpredictable but I knew this was one of her 'bad' days."

"I'll be home soon, I promise. I'm just busy with work." The hinges on my door screeched as Shane stuck his head in. I looked at him and quickly tried to shorten this conversation with my mother.

"You always say that. I wished you'd call like you used to-"

"I know, I'm sorry." Shane strutted inside making his way to the vacant seat before me. "I'll call you tonight. I love you." He kicked up his feet.

"Of course, of course. Love you too, son." She ended the call.

"Your mother?" Shane guessed with a wide smug look plastered on his face.

"You told me you wouldn't let Michonne on this case, Shane. I helped you and now you have the nerve to come in this office?" There was dirt stuck to the bottom of the shoe he had on my desk. "Put your fucking feet down." I demanded.

He moved his feet. "Hold on now, Rick. This was her choice after all. This is good for her. Besides she knew what she was getting herself into." I soon learned that had a special kind of anger for anyone who toyed with my woman.

"You knew. You know the consequences, you won't win this case, I hate to say that because she's on this but you won't win." I admitted.

Shane scratched the back of his head. "We have the file Negan gave us. Anything we need to know about those girls are on those files. Anything. Their families, schools, private lives.."

I shook my head. "That's still not enough and I think you know that." I could see his face fall. He knew. "How much?" I asked. He was only doing this for the money. It only had to be.

"Quarter of a billion." I blinked. So that's how much it took to lose any sense of self-respect and decency.

"Take her name off this case." Shane shook his head.

"It's too late for that, I told the press." Anger made the surface of my skin itch for some sort of retaliation. "Look I know you two have some sort of thing going on. But what does it matter Rick? You'll help her." He pressed his lips together. "And when you do then it's a guaranteed win for us."

"Get out."

"Rick, you know how this is going to end. Do whatever the hell you want with them after."

"Get. Out."

"Hell, look at what you did for Gregory. Rick, we need your hand in this." He continued.

"Get the fuck out!" I shouted. Anger making my fist shake. Shane sucked his teeth, frustrated but he left. Slamming my door behind him.

So his plan all along was to get to me? From the very beginning, he knew they weren't going to win unless they had an ace. Greed blinded the man I once called a friend. I want nothing; I mean absolutely nothing to do with him. Despite that, it seemed I had no choice, for the sake of Michonne they had to win that case.

I found myself walking to the coffee machine. It was still bitter in my mouth. The taste. It was disgusting, but I chugged it down. I just wanted to see her. She was so focused on her work that she didn't even see me pass her office.

Staring at her calmed me down. Maybe it was just the serene look on her smooth dark face. The soft glow from her pregnancy held my eyes captive. Michonne kept me calm, balanced and there was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

I threw my cup away before heading back to my office. I still had work to do. Logging back into my computer I caught sight of the email I didn't finish reading. The pointer of my mouse went over the mail again before I clicked.

From: Jessie Anderson

To: Rick Grimes

Topic: Legal Representation

Good day,

Mr. Grimes, I'm not quite sure if you recall us meeting but we met a few days ago. It was at a bookstore in town. Our exchange was brief but you told me you worked for the law firm Berkley and Robinson's. After a lot of thought, I finally decided to contact you. I kept second guessing but I believe picking you was the right choice.

Of course, I won't be able to fully explain my situation using this method. However, maybe we can meet? This may seem a bit sketchy and even odd since you never gave me a business card. I was able to find you through the companies directory, I did my research on you, you're good. Good enough to give me the justice I need. The justice my son needs. I won't allow myself to go another day, knowing what happened to me can happen to anyone else.

…..

I read through the mail again unsure of what to make of it. Ms. Anderson did leave her number attached. I was intrigued. I wanted to know her story and maybe I could help her and her child. Maybe I could do some good.


	10. Velvet

**wellllll...**

Velvet

The floor was covered in crumbled paper and notes. A groan of frustration slipped from my mouth as I dragged my pen across another point. Gripping the edge of the page in the notepad I tore it away for the book's spine.

I spent the weekend looking deeper into our case. Nothing they said added up. I mean nothing. They already had money, why would they involve themselves in something so heinous? Deal and Baker both stated they weren't exactly friends. Yet they were photo'd together at numerous events. Baker admitted to knowing two of the five women. Deal even confessed that he and Baker knew all of them, but the meeting between the seven of them was fleeting. It made no sense, how would know Deal this if they weren't friends? Those are the holes our opposition wants, the ones they'll use against us and honestly as I delve further into this case the chance of winning were getting bleaker.

That was until I opened the file Shane gave me.

I've read the lives of five different women. Read their backgrounds, knew their dislikes, likes, quirks, and anything one could think of. I had no idea this sort of information was available. I had the lives of five women in the palm of my hand.

I tossed my pen and notepad aside to rub my temple. Calling Rick might make things easier. Another opinion other than my own was needed. Besides, I didn't want to message Gregory for help.

"Michonne!? Michonne?!" Through the closed door, I heard Sasha muffled shout. My body felt like led when I tried dragging myself off the ground. After a few attempts at getting up and sharp pain shooting through my back, I decided to remain on the floor.

"I'm in here." I shouted. I heard her shoes quickly hitting to floor before she opened the door.

Sasha held a white envelope in her hand. She blinked at me nervously. "What's that?" I asked.

"This is the results for the bar exam." She held it out for me to examine. "I just got it. I haven't opened it yet." Clearly, the envelope was still sealed shut; I turned it over, taking in the red stamp across the seal. I thought results took longer than a few weeks. Clearly, something happened for it to be released early.

My heart sped up. "Why haven't you?" I questioned, returning the envelope.

"I couldn't do it by myself." She shook her shoulders. "I'm way too nervous for that, Michonne. You should've seen me in my car. I was shaking like a leaf." This was a significant moment for her and she wanted to me to be there for it. I could feel my eyes well up behind the smile I gave her.

"Are you going to cry?" She asked me.

"It's just hormones, Sasha." I explained. "Are you ready to open it?" Sasha nodded. Silence settled in the room around us as she flipped the paper over. She paused and gave me an apprehensive look. Sasha just needed that little nudge. I put an encouraging hand on her shoulder. I understood the jitters; I would be in her shoes eventually.

"Okay." She huffed and tore the top of the envelope off, pulling the letter out. Sasha unfolded the paper and her eyes scanned the words in the paper. I didn't want to stare at the paper, this was her moment. She choked on a gasp; her hand went up to cover her mouth.

"What does it say?" I asked. "Did you make it?" I watched her hand fall away from her mouth. She swiftly pushed the paper into my hand letting me read it for myself.

I ran through all the scored finding my way to the bottom of the sheet. "154." I said. A wave of giddiness rushed through me. "You passed!"

"I passed!" She squealed pulling me into a suffocating hug. She released me. "It's not even close to being a top score but shit it passed. We need to do something."

"Like what? We both have a job to get to in the morning."

"I don't know Michonne, maybe we can go out to someplace fancy." Sasha took the paper holding it close to her chest. "Bob is going to be so proud of me. I need to call my mom." She jumped up and pranced out of the room.

Out of 200 points, she only needed 130 to pass the bar. I was proud of her, she achieved what she wanted and it was my turn to do so. After a few minutes of fill out the application and reading through guidelines. I had a date. Now I just needed to study. It was going to be a task but it was something I can do.

Sasha came back to my room informing me that she booked reservations at a restaurant. "So I'm supposed to go with you and Bob for a celebration party?"

"I'd invite Tyrese but it's a little out of his way and it's on short notice. Come on, Michonne, would you at least consider going. I know you have a mountain of work to get through so we'll only be out for an hour or two." The timing didn't concern me, it didn't matter how she celebrated, I would've been a part of that. I just didn't want to be a shadow between her and Bob.

"It's not that Sasha," Suddenly I had an idea. "Is it okay that I bring someone along?"

Sasha gave me a long look then shook her head. "Is it Rick?" My silence spoke volumes. "See, I knew you weren't going to play hate him forever."

"I never said I hated him." I dropped the subject. "You didn't even tell me you took the exam already."

"Oh, it was a surprise to me too. I had to take it a little earlier than I expected. They said something about system adjustments and error. I'm just elated I have that out of the way and I got my results fast."

"I can only imagine." Sasha stepped on a few scattered sheets of paper on the ground.

"Oh, sorry. What is it that you're working on again?" She took one look at the mess that was my room. I gathered a few strays, tucking them back in the folder.

"You know Dean and Baker?" She nodded. "I'm on that case."

"No shit?"

"None at all."

"Wow, this should be an easy win for you. All odds are against those men."

"It would be if we weren't the ones representing them." Sasha winced. She didn't know all the details of the case, only the ones the media chose to disclose, yet she still understood what that meant.

"This is big, Michonne. A lot of money is being pumped into this." She said.

"That's what I don't understand. It has to be something bigger than just two football players. Someone is dead because of this and I have a feeling Deal and Baker aren't telling the truth." I had my work cut out for me.

"Your good, Michonne. Remember that case Rick gave us? The one about the police officers?" I remembered all too well. It was a part of a quiz he gave us in our fourth week in his class. It was just a few lines about an officer who was indicated on drug charges. Trafficking, manufacturing, and delivery. One man, accused of it all. All of that and we only had one thing to work on. The amount of money that was poured into proving his innocence was far above his pay grade or any amount of money he would've made selling drugs. In the end everyone failed the quiz and Rick never gave us the answer key.

But I understood her point. Deal and Baker were hiding something. I needed to talk to Shane.

"Don't forget you have a dinner date with me tonight, Michonne." She reminded me. Of course, I didn't forget about that. Sasha offered me my phone after my fruitless search.

"Michonne." The warmth in is voice washed over me. After our last date, Rick remained an absolute gentleman. I might've have said some very inappropriate things in an effort to sway him but it didn't work.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Just a hitch. How are you feeling?" I rubbed my stomach.

"I'm well, and so is your son. I wanted to ask you on a date."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Is that something else that never happened to you?"

"Actually, yes it is. I'm having a lot of firsts with you. What brought this up?"

"Sasha got her results back and as it turns out you're a decent law professor after all." I could almost see the smile on his face. "We're going for dinner and I'm inviting you. Consider it my treat." He hummed.

"Okay, what time should I be there for you or do you also plan on picking me up?" He teased.

"Just be here for seven, Rick." Laughter made me feel warm all over.

"Michonne?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you soon." He hung up but I still couldn't shake his voice.

...

We stood side by side waiting for a waiter to direct us to our seats. Sasha skimmed through restaurant reviews and picked the most exuberant one she came across. I can't fault her but since I was treating Rick tonight this would definitely hurt my pocket.

Rick wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his side. He's been glued to me since I answered the door. I spent the better half an hour ensuring that I got this reaction. I slipped on a blue dress that molded to my body. After putting it on I just knew tonight was my night.

"Bob you know Michonne right?" Sasha said. The tall dark man nodded. He was clean and very polite.

"It's very nice to meet you. Sasha talks a lot about you." He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Does she? She spoke a lot about you too. It's nice to finally meet you." I can go on about how much she's raved about him.

"Oh, and this is Rick Grimes. He the law professor I told you about." I quirked an eyebrow, not sure what she meant.

"Mr. Grimes. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He said looking between us. Confusion was written on his face.

" _Rick_ is my boyfriend." I explained. What else can I say? After all it was the truth. Sasha gave me a look as the two men joined their hands in a masculine shake.

Rick cleared his throat. "Michonne told me a lot about you Sasha. I know you two are close. I'm happy to share this moment with you." He was such a sweetheart.

The waiter came and showed us to our table. The building was lit with bright lights and chandeliers over almost every table. I ran my hand over the velvet fabric of a chair we passed. This was definitely going to hurt my pocket.

After we got seated and had the menu before us, the conversation started to flow.

"So Rick," Bob corrected. "Why were you a teacher? Don't get me wrong but you don't look like the teaching type." A waiter made his way around the table pouring wine into our glasses. It was already too late before I could decline. Discreetly, I pushed the wine glass further away from me.

"I guess I just needed a change of scenery. Besides, it's rewarding knowing you helped a hand full of your students." Sasha rolled her eyes. I wanted to laugh, knowing how much she told me she hated his class with a blinding passion. But Rick's answer was genuine.

"Cheers to that." Bob raised his glass. "And cheers to my beautiful lady for passing the bar." I picked up the wine glass just to toast the others.

"You want me to ask for another drink?" Rick asked after catching me push my drink aside again.

"I'm fine." I told him. Beneath the table, he laced his hand with mine.

"Have I told you how stunning you look?" He whispered leaning closer to my ear. I could feel the heat of his breath hitting the skin of my neck. There was nothing more arousing. I just wanted to climb all over him.

"You did when you first saw me." He licked the corner of his mouth, taking a small sip of his wine. He knew I was going to be on my best behavior, which meant no dirty talk.

"Well, I'm reminding you how gorgeous you look."

"I don't mean to pry but how did you get your results so fast?" Rick asked.

Sasha shrugged. "They never explained it. I knew there was a waiting period, trust me even I was surprised when the contacted me about it." Rick kept sipping his wine. This dress was beginning to feel tight.

The waiter came back with a tray of food. "Maybe it wasn't a large turnout. That can happen from time to time. It's rare though." I wouldn't have guessed dialogue between the four of us would come so easily.

"So, I went to this party. It was all white, not a red or black shirt in sight. I'm telling you I've never been so afraid in my life. It was downright embarrassing." We all laughed at Bob's story.

"You're the only one that showed up in a blue suit. What do you expect?" Sasha teased.

"I'm just saying people should let a guy know what certain dress codes mean, I never heard of 'snow white' before." We were on our last course. I was proud of Sasha and all but being this close to Rick had my body humming with need.

When his hand went underneath the table I expected him to hold my hand, instead, it fell to my thigh. Let me be the first to say. Pregnancy hormones heightened every sense in a woman's body. It might've have been different for some but I was feeling it tenfold. Bob was all coupled up under Sasha so I knew what that meant.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I dug my fork in the red velvet cake before me. Making a show of sliding the cake in my mouth slowly.

"Um, of course. I like being spoiled but I prefer doing all the spoiling." He watches me eat the cake. His eyes glued to my lips as they wrap themselves around the silverware.

"So Michonne, we're heading out after this. Maybe to a club, do want to join us." Resting my fork down, I looked at Sasha. The last thing I wanted to do was dance in heels.

"I'm not sure I can handle that, what time are will you be home?" Bob whispered something in her ear making her giggle.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'll be home early." She giggled again.

Rick touched my shoulder. You can stay with me until she gets home. I don't want you there by yourself."

I wasn't even finished with my cake before Bob called for the waiter to bring over the checkbook. They hustled around the row of tables before arriving to ours. "I can handle myself, Rick."

Rick tried to take out his wallet but gave him a sharp glance. I paid 150 for the tab and stood up on shaky legs. "Congratulations, Sasha." I gave her a hug and she blushed. We said our goodbyes and parted ways.

...

I had no idea where Rick was taking me. He mentioned that he didn't live too far from campus but I didn't know what to expect.

"I noticed you haven't asked me for help as yet." He said.

"I thought that was optional but I think I've stumbled into some trouble. I might need your assistance."

He glances at me. "What kind of trouble are we talking?"

"I think I can handle this myself but I need your opinion, Rick. How do I get Deal and Baker to tell us everything? You have experience with that don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Clients always withhold information." I noticed that the trees were getting taller the further we drove down this narrow road. It was dark but I saw the shadow of a large building up ahead. "It helps to tell them they'd get the death penalty if they don't tell you everything. In this case that might be proven true."

"You use scare tactics?"

"It's always worked when I use them."

"Maybe I can get Shane to talk to them." He scoffed.

"Shane's good but he's not good enough." He muttered there was a hint of venom beneath his words. We pulled up to a little booth where he punched a few numbers on a keypad. The gate opened for us.

"I've read his files. He's better than good." I looked at him. "Are you jealous of him?"

"Do I need a reason to be, Michonne?"

"No, you don't." He parked the car.

"I'm right in saying what I've said. I have my reason for that Michonne." I didn't want to talk about Shane any more than I wanted to discuss Gregory. A hard reset on my mind was needed. I didn't want to be consumed by this case.

After opening the door for me he led me to a small cozy building. I heard his keys jingle. "You may want to watch your step; raccoons always leave gifts for me around this time." He smiled. Sure enough, I stepped over a few dark circles on my way to his door.

He dusts his feet on the welcome mat. "Would you like anything to drink? I don't have any juice?" He asked after opening the door, letting me in.

I've been encased in Rick's scent for the entire night and his apartment smelled just like him. I was in his personal space, soaking in every small detail. "That's fine." I tell him. "What are these?" I touched a glass figurine on a bare shelf. It almost looked like a bear. It was so small.

"A housewarming gift from my mother." He answered standing beside me. "This was supposed to be her shelf. She'd buy little trinkets and fill it up." I looked the rest of the empty shelves.

"But there's only one figure." I stated.

"She has a tendency to forget." He sounded sad. "Come on, I'll show you around." I followed behind him listening to stories of how he struggled trying to assemble furniture. I knew I had this stupid smile on my face. I felt the ache in my cheeks.

"You could've called a handyman."

We stopped in front of his personal office. "I'm a man. I know how to build a lot of things. How would it look if our son asks me to build a swing and I call a handyman?" I rolled my eyes. "Would you like to see my office?"

"I'd like to see your bedroom." I said bluntly. He took a step back from me.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I sighed. I was sexually frustrated and it was his fault. He took me to another room. "I thought we'd talk for a bit." He opened that door and I was relieved it was actually his bedroom. Walking past him, I added an extra sway in my step. This dress felt too constricting. I could feel the cold zipper rubbing against the back of my neck.

In my eyes, Rick has always been the perfect mix of sinfully sexy and adorable. But I partially knew the truth behind him. I knew how his hands felt against my body, between my legs…

"You know Sasha isn't going home anytime soon right?" He shrugged off his jacket, resting it on a small sofa.

"Why would you say that?" He kicked off his shoes.

"Because it's the same reason why I'm not going home." He paused then continued taking his socks off.

"What do you want, Michonne?" His voice dropped and I was already gushing.

"You."

"You know you have this filthy mouth on you when you're ready." He tilted his head. "I'm sure you can do better than that." His hand started working on his belt. "Go on, tell me." His belt fell to the floor. The shiver that ran through me at his commanding tone had me squirming.

I want his hands, his lips, his tongue, his cock…

"I want you to fuck me, Rick. Isn't that what you promised or do I need to please myself?" I wanted to provoke him. I definitely got the reaction I wanted when his eyes got wide.

His blue eyes were drowning in lust. Tilting his head, his hands started working on the buttons of his shirts. He was awfully calm. But it made me even more excited.

"I'm getting the sense that you've wanted this for a while." He finished loosening the rest of the shirt's buttons.

"Jesus." I whispered under my breath. He was toned, had the right amount of chest hair trailing down to his pants and I want to trail my tongue all over him.

"Lay down." He said. On my own accord, I found the back of my knees touching the comforter. My body was on fire but I lay down. "That's why you wore this dress for me? Is it because you know I'd be hard all night for you?" I nodded licking my lips.

"That's mean sweetheart." My pussy clenched at his endearment. Rick turned his wrist over to release the watch on his hand. I wanted to run my hands between my thighs. Feel the build of wetness against my thighs; sink my fingers into the empty void that only seemed to crave Rick.

My legs were still hanging off the edge of the bed when he made his way between them. "I'm going to worship you. Is that what you want?" He started at my heels, pulling off each shoe and tossing them aside. His thumbs pressed into the soles of my feet then I felt his tongue. My body shook with tremors of pleasure.

I underestimated how much I missed his touch. He kissed his way up to my ankles then dragged his tongue up my leg stopping to my knee. "Rick," I breathed. "Take off your pants." His hand made its way into the fabric that was molded to me, dragging the fabric up to my waist.

I left my underwear on my bed; I was naked from the waist down in front of him. His mouth fell open but words to tumble out of them. Wanting another taste of him I took advantage of our position. My hand grasped the outline of his cock while the other worked on getting rid of buttons.

When his pants came loose, I wasted no time sliding the inside. He didn't protest, instead, he kicked them off. The sight of him naked mare me hot. He hissed when my hands went to cups his balls. I dipped my head down flicking my tongue over tip before engulfing his length.

"Shit! Michonne." I was loving the taste of him. The sound of his moans filling the room made me wet with need. He maneuvered us so he was lying down. He pulled my hips until I was settled over his face. I didn't stop running my tongue along the length of his cock. But when his tongue dipped into my heat then flicked my clit. All conscious thought left me. I shifted my hips away from him, trying to focus on pleasing him but he kept my hips locked against his face. Rick closed his mouth over my mound, his moan sent sparks to my clit. I couldn't help myself; my hips started rocking against his tongue. His fingers dug into my ass encouraging the movement.

I took him in deeper, deep enough to hit the back of my throats.

"Hmmmm," His moan was longer the time. Pulling back, my hand worked his shaft while my hips kept rocking against his face. Two fingers dipped inside me. Rick kept licking, pumping his fingers in and out of me. He latched onto my clit, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud with just enough pressure. At the same time, he curled his fingers deep inside me. It wasn't long before my head fell against his thigh, my climax leaving me boneless.

He flipped me over, his face hovers over mine. "I could eat this pussy all night." I felt weak, sated even. But I still felt empty. I grab his cock, stroking him. "Shit." He gasped.

My hand fell away when Rick pulled me up, making quick work of the zipper on my dress. I was glad to be rid of it. The material felt like sandpaper against my nipples. My breast was full and heavy when they bounced free.

"Please." I whimpered when he did nothing but stare. "Rick."

"Please what?" He questioned. Pulling his lips between his teeth his hand ran up my sides. They covered my breast fitting perfectly in the palm of his hands. "Tell me exactly what you want. "You have a way with word Michonne." He tugged at my nipples. "Use them."

I swallowed lifting my heels to his firm ass. "I want you, deep inside me. Fucking me until I can't move, Rick." He had a smile on face. I watch him wrap his hand around his cock. He slid the head over my nub a few times before, he slid deep inside.

"Rick." I moaned. He settled over me slipping his tongue between my parted lips. His hips bucked against mine while he sucked my lips into his mouth. He gave another thrust before rising up to his knees. "My goddess," I heard him say ask held onto my thighs and began thrusting into my tight channel. I was taking every inch of him eagerly, swimming blindly in the pleasure he gave me. I squeezed my inner muscles, watching in fascination as his eyes rolled back. His fingers dug into my thighs and his thrust got faster.

I was seeing stars, the feeling of him filling me was blissful.

He places my thighs around his waist and I locked him there. The only thing either of us heard was our ragged breaths filling the air and my moans. His rhythm was becoming erratic, grabbing my hand he directed it between us. But I didn't need to touch myself I was already there. I squeezed my eyes shut, my walls clamping around his shaft with erratic spasms. He groaned, coming deep inside me.

"Sorry," He said moving his weight off of me. I kissed lips, loving the swollen look they had.

"Don't be." lifting my hips I rock it against him.

"Michonne." He warned. He was already getting hard again.

"I can take more."


	11. Red Signal

**Posting the next update tomorrow. And let me just say this, Sam Smith's new album is...laaawd. that man can sing. Also, Rick's perspective is important, just remember the fuss the librarian makes, drot it down for later chapters.**

Red Signal

"More." She sighed against my lips as I slid into her heat. Her nails dug into my back and I could feel sweat coating my skin. Michonne was intoxicating; I don't know how I managed to get hard all over again. I wasn't young anymore, yet she made me feel that way.

I kissed her lips, loving the taste of her. Pulling away, my eyes were drawn to the shape of her them, the way she tilts her head back on a gasp when I slid back into her. She was beautiful. Her skin felt so soft beneath my fingers.

It's been a long time since I felt these feelings rolling over me. I felt it all and more the moment she opened her eyes. It was overwhelming. Dipping my head down, I buried my face in her neck inhaling her scent.

Her hands left my back traveling up to my hair; she wrapped her legs tighter around my waist, her hips bucked up against mine, taking every stroke.

If I could I could do this all night. But every time she clenched around me I got a little closer. Rising up to my elbows I looked between us, biting back a groan as I watched myself disappear in her wetness. It sent heat shooting up my spine.

Slipping my hand between us I search for the warm bundle of nerves that made her squirm.

"Hmmm, Rick." She moaned out my name and I never heard anything so beautiful. She arched against my touch, her taut nipples making me salivate. Just wanting another taste. And another one after.

Her wet heat clenched around my cock, I watch the pleasure capture her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

She fell over the edge and took me with her.

….

"Rick." My face was buried in softness. I felt small nudges and heard a voice calling my name.

"Rick. Wake up." The voice said sounding rushed and earnest. My lids were heavy with sleep but somehow I managed to open them. Squinting at the morning light slipping through my blinds. I can't remember the last time I slept like this. My body felt like a dead weight and everything smelled like her.

Michonne.

"Rick!" I jumped up at the pitch of her voice. I ran my hand through my hair watching Michonne storm through my room picking up clothes.

"What are you doing?" She was naked and in the day of light, it was a lovely sight. I couldn't help but notice the way her hips would jiggle when she made sudden movements. Like right now, she had her hands on her hips giving me an irritated look.

"It's ten minutes after ten." She picked up her shirt and slipped it over her head. Concealing the noticeable swell of her stomach.

"At night?" My mind was still groggy. Mornings never made for decent conversation but she stopped to look at me and laughed.

"We're late for work and I have to stop by the apartment for clothes." Shit! I got out of bed, suddenly feeling energetic and sporting a hard on I couldn't get rid of.

"We overslept." I said heading over to my closet.

"We did," She agreed. "We should've stopped after the first two rounds." Throwing on some pants and squeezing some toothpaste on my brush I could only nod. I knew I wasn't going to get much done today, after last night. I could only blame her for this, she was fucking insatiable. Unfortunately, at some point, I wondered if I could handle her. I spit the toothpaste out my mouth. If people didn't know we were together they would find out today.

…

"You need to eat something." I tell her as she rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear.

"We don't have time for that, Rick." The apartment she was in was smaller than I expected, yet it was clean and it felt homey. I looked at the pictures on the wall in her room. Some with her at a few club gatherings at the university, her and Sasha smiling together at the beach.

I stopped in front of a photo of younger girl the resembled Michonne. There was a woman who stood behind her with her arms wrapped around her neck. They were both smiling. The woman looked so much like Michonne.

With caution, I took the glass frame off the wall and examined it. The girl couldn't have been older than 12 but she had this blinding smile. There was a look of maturity etched into her features. "We can stop somewhere on the way to work." I tell her.

Looking up, she slid on a black dress, zipping it up from the side. "I'm already in big trouble," She looked at the clock behind my head. "Shit!" She cursed searching beneath her bed, pulling out a pair of heels.

"Is this you?" I asked showing her the picture I took off the wall as she got up. A wistful look passes her face and she nodded. Taking the glass frame out my hand she put it back on the wall.

"We took that when I was twelve," She smiled sadly, "It was her birthday there." She picked up a sweater and I take it from her, helping her shrug it on.

"You both seemed close." I observed remembering how happy they looked on that photo.

"We were. Happiness can be fleeting." I frowned. Her outlook on things made me sad.

"I know you said you haven't spoken to her in a while. Is it really because of your career choice?" I asked because there was so much love in her mother's eyes, that kind of love wouldn't push someone away.

"I wish there was another reason behind it. It's silly that my mother would be angry that I'm pursuing something I love. Her number's behind that picture but I never used it." I nodded realizing there were two sides of a coin. There's only so much I could understand only knowing Michonne's side of the story. But I'd like nothing more for her to be a part of our child's life. If that was possible.

My hands reached out to cover her stomach. "I haven't told my mother about the baby yet." Michonne looked at me.

"But you are going to are you?" I nodded.

"I want you to meet her. It's a long drive but its better if you two met in person." Michonne was silent while I rubbed her stomach.

"I will, as long as it's over the weekend." I smiled down at her then she kissed me, her soft full lips touching mine, sending threads of heat through my lips into my body.

"Keep this up and you won't make it to work." I mutter against her lips.

She gives me a sensuous smile. "We should leave _Professor Grimes._ "

Damn.

I saw how everyone kept looking at us after I walked Michonne to her office. As long as they knew I didn't mind the attention. Most of them were lawyers so they knew what to look for. Hell, I even bought her food from the kitchen and made us coffee. And I for one I needed all the caffeine I could get after last night. When I passed her office again that day I wasn't mad when she tossed the coffee out. I just brought her water instead. I knew that dark liquid was disgusting.

"Malcolm Anthony Grimes…" I shook my head mentally crossing the name out as I sort through my emails.

"David Philip Grimes." I tested the name, but it just didn't sound right.

"Jeff Grimes." I wrote the name down just in case. The line in my office rang. Sighing I leaned over to the next side of my desk.

"Rick Grimes." I answer curtly.

The voice that responded sounded almost timid. "Mr. Grimes," She greeted. "I tried calling earlier but a Mr. Rhee said weren't in as yet." I rubbed my eyebrows. I was late, really late.

"I'm sorry about that. May I ask who's speaking?" The voice sounded faintly familiar.

"Jessie. It's Jessie Anderson."

"Good afternoon Ms. Anderson. I got your email the other day. How can I help you?"

"It's Mrs. Anderson," She corrected, "I wanted to know if we could meet in person. Somewhere without too much people." Leaning back in my chair I looked at the time.

"Today?"

"Yes, if that's possible." I meant to take Michonne out to lunch but I suppose she'd understand. Pulling out my phone and running through my schedule, I realized I had enough time for a spontaneous meeting.

"Of course, where would you like to meet?"

"You know the bookstore we met? I'd like us to meet there. It's very convenient." She says. I could only hope I didn't see Negan while I was there.

"Of course, that's fine. I'll see you there around two?" I say. It was only an hour from now.

"Yes, and thank you Mr. Grimes." I bid her farewell and hung up. Her persistence in contacting me told me she wanted this. Whatever that was I was sure to find out soon. I got up and made my way to Michonne's office.

"I'm telling you it's crazy. The man is actually going to scam a company out of millions. The food store isn't in the financial state to be handing something like that over." It was Glenn's voice. They were talking so I knocked before I went in.

Her face lit up. "Rick."

"Michonne," I see Glenn staring at us with wide eyes. She got up and hugged me, maybe she was feeling particularly bold or Glenn already knew about us.

"Hmmm," I rubbed her back, holding her close. "I was going to take you out to lunch but something came up." I tell her after pulling away.

"You have an obsession with ensuring I eat on time don't you." I could only shrug.

"My reason behind it is valid." I looked at my watch, "I should be back before four, okay?"

"Yeah, bring me some caramel crackers while you're at it." Going back to her desk she raised up a box, shaking it. "It's empty." I nodded.

I turned to see Glenn still staring at us. "How is the case going? Anything interesting?"

He perked up, "Yes actually, I got a closer look at the video and noticed a wet spot on his pants. It was there before the fall." That was intriguing. I had to admit, he had an eye for detail.

"He's onto something with this, Rick." I looked over to Michonne.

"Maybe, but he's still representing Mr. Davis."

"I know, I mean, there as to be a way to win this and expose him."

"You still have a few weeks left before the hell storm starts. Maybe you'll figure it out." Glenn and I had glaring similarities. I had no doubt he'd figure everything out.

I left her office with a smile on my face. I had my briefcase in one hand and my phone in the next. Well on my way down the corridor until I passed the last office on this floor. I only stopped because I heated exchange.

"Oh, you really expect me to believe that shit?" The door was only ajar, I didn't need to see inside to recognize that voice.

"Baby is gone. You owe me." There was frustration in the woman's voice.

"Well, I darling, need proof of that. Otherwise, your words mean nothing. I don't need a little me running around town that doesn't know how to speak fucking English."

"Here."

"What is this?"

"Receipts, what you want. You have it."

He chuckled, "You want power don't you?"

"Yes."

He coughed, "Rhetoricaaal. If I didn't know the answer I wouldn't have fucked you now would I?"

I heard enough. Gregory was the scum of the earth. If he ever laid hands on Michonne... Just the mere thought made my temper flare. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't regret what I did for him.

...

When I walked into the bookshop I was relieved that I didn't have to deal with Negan. The old woman from my previous visit was shushing a few teens making noise. I looked around hoping to see Mrs. Anderson somewhere. Sure enough, I saw the blonde woman at the back of the shop.

Making my way to her she noticed me and stood up giving me a wide smile. "Mr. Grimes, I'm glad you could make it." We shook hands. "It must've been such short notice, I'm sorry if I caused any problems." I waved her off.

"It's alright Mrs. Anderson." I took the empty seat in front of her. "Although I must admit it's company policy to go by schedule. But we all bend some rules when it's needed."

Jessie laughed then I heard a small whimper. I just noticed the stroller tucked beside her seat. "Oh, I'm sorry. He gets rowdy sometimes." Digging in her bag she pulled out a bottle and gave it to the baby. The stroller wasn't facing me so I couldn't see the baby.

"It's okay, Mrs. Anderson. So why exactly do you need my representation? You don't look like your in legal trouble."

Her back went straight, "I'm not. You know I use to work for Birkely and Robinson's."

That was surprising. "Really?"

"I was only an intern. But I was actually offered a contract."

"But you chose not to go back." Her eyes looked sad.

"Pete didn't want me to go back."

"Pete?"

"My husband. After I told him what happened, after we had Ron," She looked in the stroller. "I agreed and I thought it was time to move on from that. And in order to move on, I need a sound mind. And Rick after I met you, I did some research and I know you can help me." She's told me so much and so little at the same time. She really was a lawyer.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Only if you agree to help me. I refuse to say anything before you say yes." She crossed her arms.

"With all due respect, I need to know what you need. You may have read many things about me but luck won't always be on my side. If you won't tell me then I can't help you and I can see how much you need my help, Mrs. Anderson." I wondered if she forgot that we were both lawyers.

Her child started making noise but it wasn't loud enough to draw the librarians attention. She pierced her lips and pulled him out the stroller.

"Can you hold him for a second?" She pushed him into my arms before I could say yes. Jessie started rummaging through the babies bag. I didn't want to drop him so I sat the baby on my knee.

I was lost, I had no idea how to handle him. He stared up at me, his blue eyes shining. I couldn't help but smile down at him. Holding him filled me with a warm feeling. In a few months, my brown eyed son would be in my arms.

"You have kids of your own?" She handed me a pacifier and I pushed it into the child's mouth. He latched onto it greedily.

"Not yet but I'm going to be a father soon." I bounced my knee and his eye's started to close.

Jessie laughed, "I can never get him to do that. Your wife is lucky." I didn't correct her. The old woman was making a fuss over someone. She wouldn't allow them in the shop. But I paid it no mind.

I handed a sleeping baby back to Jessie. "Now, tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Right," She fell silent. "A little over a year ago I interned at your place of work." I nodded letting her know I was following. "The man who I worked under, he was, persistent. I threw him off, letting him know I was recently married but he didn't care. Sometimes we'd work overtime on a case and nothing happened then things changed. The day Pete dropped me to work and kissed me was the same day he raped me." Suddenly I felt sick.

Taking a deep breathe she continued. "It was after hours, we stayed behind late. I told him no. But every time after that I figured since he already had me once what's the point saying no? It went on until the case ended." She looked at her son. "I regret how Ron came to be but I love him. And Pete, he loves him all the same." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you have his name?" I asked.

"Will you represent me? I need to see him rot behind bars. Pay for what he did and whoever else he hurt. I know I wasn't the first one. My husbands a doctor so payment won't be an issue."

My response was automatic. "I will but I need a name. If he works in the same building as me I need a name, Mrs. Anderson."

She was quite at first but she gave way. "It's Gregory."


	12. Scapegoat

**So how yall think this case gon end? Btw thank you for every review, follow and favorite and most importantly the words of support.**

 **Scapegoat**

"So, you and Rick, uh." Glenn said from his seat. It took him a while before he even said anything. After the show we put on. What can I say? The man made me feel things. Things I never thought I'd feel.

"Out of everyone, I thought you'd be the first one to figure it out." I was highlighting everything. I wanted to ask Shane about the case. I thought it would've been better to get this out the way but apparently, he was running even later than I was.

Glenn scratched the hair on his chin. "You didn't exactly give me any hints and it's been a while since we had a heart to heart." I couldn't remember the last time we sat down and talked like this. Our conversations had always been the highlight of my day.

"We were both getting actual work done. Your focus is on this Mr. Davis case and mine is just about what color highlighter ill be using on this file next." Glenn chuckled.

"Your case is a lot more complex than mine. A few weekends ago I read a few blogs about that case. Everyone was convinced that your clients are predators. They brought a picture one of them took in high school, they had a nasty toy in their hands. They called them sexual demons." I winced. It wasn't enough that the media was slaughtering them. But I was convinced something was amiss. There had to be a bigger presence behind it. These highlighters were onto something.

"Enough about my case. Do you think you'll get what you want out of yours?"

"I'm not sure, Michonne. I just know people are going to get laid off when this is done. Men and women with families to feed. It just doesn't feel right." I understood what he meant. Glenn was too kind-hearted to let this go.

"You said he doesn't look like he's in need of the money?" He nodded. "Perhaps this isn't his first time swindling someone."

A light went off in his head. "You know, I think your right. I just need to find proof. Thank you, Michonne. Small advice can go a long way."

I was just glad something was making sense.

My phone vibrated and I took a glimpse at the notification.

 **Sasha: Giiiiirrrl you won't believe this.**

As much as it was tempting to find out what she meant I had some more reading to do. I turned the page of to one of the first girls, with my highlighter perched high I looked for any flaws in her life that can be used against her. I felt sick doing this.

The first girl. Stacy. She recently dropped out of medical school to pursue modeling. I frowned looking at her bank statements. The number of loans to her name. It was the same for two other girls. However, their past was scared. With one arrested for prostitution and the other with multiple assault and DUI charges, I didn't have to wonder why they were drawn to two wealthy athletes.

...

It was sometime after three when Shane bounced through my office. A wide winning smile plastered on his face.

"Michonne." He flipped his coat open, settling in the seat Glenn vacated not too long ago.

"Mr. Walsch." I've been working on questions for him. I only hoped he had some of the answers. 'I have a few questions. I know you said I could ask you anything and I read through these files." His lips tipped up and I noticed a faint bruise under his eye. The area around it looked puffy.

"Of course, of course." He gestured for me to bring the file on my desk. Getting up and smoothing my dress down, I handed it to him.

"Oh, shit." He uttered after opening the book. "Don't you think this is a little excessive?" He pointed to the amount of content I highlight. It was the only way I worked. I couldn't miss anything.

"No, I don't think so. I have a feeling Deal and Baker isn't telling the full story. And whatever's in that can only take us so far."

Shane ran a hand through his hair. "I know that, Michonne. I'm doing my part, Gregory's doing his part and you?" He held up the folder. "You've done yours." He got up and stalked t his office. The sudden change of his mood threw me off, so I followed him. I needed an explanation.

"What exactly are you implying?" I asked catching the door before he closed it in my face. "I still have a lot of work left to do. I know it's not going to be easy but-"

"Rick was right." My head reared back.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't graduate top of your class for nothing, Michonne. This case... It's dangerous." Dangerous? I didn't know what to say about that. I was stunned into silence.

"You don't think it's a little too late to be warning me off? The media can get outrageous but I don't think it's dangerous." Shane shook his head and laughed. It sounded empty.

"You see this?" He points to the light swelling under his eye. "The media hasn't even drilled into our asses yet and some cock sucker is already tossing rocks at me. Shit! I should've thought this through." He was not doing this. But we both already knew I was in too deep. I didn't want to be that one person the did part of a job and never finished it.

"I'm finishing this case," I affirmed standing tall. "You took on a job and I wanted to be apart of that. So I'm going to finish it."

Shane sat back in his chair turning to stare out the window. His seemed conflicted but eventually, he gathered his composure. He tapped his lips turning to examine me.

"Your committed, I'll give you that." He pulled out a new set of files. "Listen ill give you a choice. Take this folder and I'll shield you from the reality of everything. You won't get the glory and shine from this. Your name would just be printed as my assistant."

"That's not a choice, Shane."

An excited look crossed his face. "You said my name." His face turned serious. "But I was serious, Michonne. I gave Rick my word. For whatever that's worth I don't want to see you hurt."

"You can't just-" I began to argue but he held up his hand.

"You can work behind the scenes if you take this file." He tapped the orange folder. The first folder should've rung bells, this one had alarms sounding. It didn't feel right.

I crossed my arms. "What's in it?"

"I think you might need Rick's help with this one."

"Why?"

"You don't know anything about your boyfriend do you?" I kept my mouth shut. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Rick has a way of with words. Can make an innocent man feel guilty, the guilty... innocent. And the minute someone takes that stands he'll tear them down. The rich, poor, high and mighty. Rick's a trump card." I blinked because I never actually did research on Rick Grimes.

"If you wanted Rick's help from the beginning why didn't you just ask him instead of wasting my time." I felt a blaze of anger rising in me. Was I just a scapegoat? Feeling used was worse than the threat of my hard work going unrecognized.

"Rick would've _never_ said yes to this case. I know what your thinking, I used you to get to him but it's not like that. You have an eye for detail and that is quality. It's something I needed in this case."

I rolled my eyes. "You expect me to believe that?"

"No." He Pushed the folder across his desk in my direction. "Those are the police statements from the girls. From their lawyers Take it." Putting my hands on this folder would seal my fate. I should be concerned about his access to this sort of information. We couldn't even use this in court.

Shane saw my hesitance. "Like you said Michonne, it's already too late."

"And if i don't accept?"

"I think you know you don't have a choice."

Angry, I swiped the folder off his desk.

...

How did you meet?

It was at a party, me and a few of my friends were drinking.

Were you invited?

I was. An invite was extended to me on Instagram.

That's where you work isn't it? Is that how you support yourself?

It is. I get sponsors and it pays well.

The other women, did you know them prior?

Only two of them, the rest i met after hooking up with Mr. Deal and his friend.

So you weren't familiar with Baker?

At first, i wasn't. **I was introduced to two other men** before i met him.

What of the deceased?

It was after i met the other girls, i didn't know he well.

...

The more time I spent sitting down in the office, reading over these accounts the more I wanted to ram it up Shane's ass. My stomach rumbled. I was livid. It wasn't a choice. He already had my name out there. It only to a few articles on google for me to confirm it.

I also found the video of Shane getting hit with a rock. He was right, there were dangers surrounding this case. But I wasn't grateful for his help. Or his misplaced protective streak. I didn't need it.

But I kept reading. I ate up every bit of information. I consumed it. If my name was next to this case we had to win. Time flew by quickly and I ignored most of Sasha's text. She was calling now, I couldn't just throw her off.

"Hey, Sasha." I answered still trying to focus on the documents in front of me.

"I think I texted you three or four times, Michonne. They were urgent." I pressed my hand against my forehead.

"I'm sorry. You know this case has me busy. Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that."

"What?"

"Look, I was passing the bookstore in town and I saw your man Rick sitting up with another woman." I laughed. Could today get any more ridiculous?

"It could've been a client, Sasha."

"In a book? Did he tell you he was going to a meeting?" No, he didn't. "Look I'm just looking out for you. I went inside with my Starbucks coffee just to make sure and he had a full grown baby in his hands." My heart stopped. I didn't need this, I really didn't.

Sasha continued, "I didn't want to jump to any conclusions and I tried to get to him and ask him myself. The librarian wouldn't allow it so I just left. I just thought you should know."

Slowly, I closed my eyes. I was beginning to feel exhaustion creep up on me. "Thank you, Sasha." I've been rational and held my cool today, I can afford Rick the same treatment.

...

How did you get involved with the two men?

We bucked at a few parties. They were nice, complimented my appearance and offered me a job.

Doing what?

I promoted parties with them.

Don't you have kids?

I did this for them. I wanted them to live good and this paid well.

What happened at the first party?

Me and a few other girls did what we were paid to do. Dressed nice, popped bottles and socialized.

Then the second?

The men. They started touching, we were told they weren't allowed to do that.

By whom?

 **Them**.

...

I kept quiet on the drive home. Deciding how I should broach the subject. Rick didn't look like a man with a guilty conscious. But he was still a lawyer. He already mastered the craft of lying.

I could tell he was worried about me. I was too quiet.

"Are you okay?" We were parked in front of my apartment. He rests his hand on my thigh, catching my attention.

"I don't know." I admit.

"Is it the baby?" My hand fell on my stomach. The bump was even more noticeable than last week.

"He's fine... Sasha told me she saw you at the bookstore in town." I said calmly. I felt his touch on my chin.

"And what did she see?"

"Apparently you with another woman." But that didn't get to me. "With a child."

"I was with a client, that was her child, Michonne." He turned my face to his.

"I'm not angry, Rick." he sighed. I didn't have the energy to be angry. I knew Sasha didn't mean any I'll will, she was just playing her role as the dutiful best friend. She was just the messenger. "So you took on her case? Are you going to share any details."

"I'm not all-"

"Allowed to." I finished for him. "I get it."

"Michonne, I'm only going to say this. If Gregory ever gets near you... I don't give a fuck if it's work related," Jesus. I was too tired for any sexual thoughts. "You tell me. It'll be even better if you leave."

My lids were heavy. "What is your problem with him? He's an ass and I understand that but you sound angry."

"He's a fucking predator. Had my mood in the gutters since I left that bookstore."

"So this has something to do with the woman at the bookstore? Did he assault her?" Rick didn't say anything but it was enough for me to connect the dots. "Sounds like you and I both had bad days." Such a stark contrast t last night. I was filled with warmth and adoration.

"Maybe you should stay with me tonight."

"Sounds a lot like a booty call Rick." I joked. "Besides I think last night is finally catching up with me."

"I'd just like your company, Michonne. I sleep better with you next to me."

"That was only once."

"It's enough." I smiled tiredly.

"Fine, but you're packing an overnight bag for me.

...

Didn't red alarms ring the second time?

They did. But we just figured they were drunk. And you know how drunk me are.

You've been arrested for prostitution before. How didn't you see through this?

These were rich men, I didn't think they'd need or want dirty money.

What happened after the second party?

We went to more, did the same thing we were paid to do at first but it became more.

What do you mean by that?

What drunk, drugged up men do with women? The job became more so our pay became the same.

...

"You noticed anything off?" Rick asked me. I was laid off on his bed. Papers from the case scattered everywhere. I haven't told Rick about what happened between Shane and me at the office but I told him about the files he gave me. Rick didn't seem surprised that Shane was able to get the kind of information.

I confessed that he was right about us losing this case and he disappeared into his office only to emerge with a whiteboard and several books.

"I can't focus on studying for the bar and figuring this case out at the same time Rick." He wrote a few words on the board.

"You can and you will. If I'm helping you with this case, you'll be studying at the same time. Now tell me what you see." I raised my eye's from the thick book on the bed.

"The names Deal and Baker aren't popping up much. But that could be caused by their line of questioning, Rick."

Rick pressed the pen against his lips. "That's where these accounts mess up. They ask too much specific questions. It leaves us holes to asked more questions in court. And that's how you can flip a case. Any case. We already know they mentioned them and two other men. That alone tells me that there must've been more than just Deal and Baker." The next time I have downtime, I was doing some research on his career, I decided. "That's strike one for the jurors. They lied."

"I figured Deal and Baker were being used. But these women are still blaming them. They're the ones with their head on the chopping block." Rick began clearing some of the pages from the bed.

"Shane just needs to do his job. I don't want you anywhere near this shit storm. I've said it before." He moved next to me. "When this is all over, they've got another thing coming."

I flipped through another page in the law book. "How is it going?" He asked.

"I've never found reading law books boring so I'm just soaking everything in." He moved my hair away from my neck and kissed it.

"When do you think we'll feel him kick?" He asked rubbing my side.

"Maybe when I do something that's not boring my his standard," I smirked. "I don't think he likes law but from what you've said about yourself I'm glad he's not kicking me inside out."

Rick laughed against my ear, his warm breath washing over me. "You make me feel so calm, Michonne."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is. However, I don't understand why you weren't angered by what Sasha told you."

"Trust me I was angry above all I was tired. Did you want me to scream at you?"

"Hell no." He paused. "My ex-wife would've handled things differently. She'd shout at me for anything."

"Sound like she was a little off the rails." His arms were still wrapped around me, keeping me warm.

"She had her reasons, i guess. She was hurting and it took me a long time to realize it but she wasn't the only one."

I closed the book, resting it on the side. "What happened between you two?"

"We kept trying to have kids of our own. Started right out f college but it never worked for us. I threw myself into my work and she did whatever she wanted during the day. Needless to say, over time it took a toll on our marriage. She asked for a divorce so I gave her what she wanted." My heart felt heavy for the woman. I was a little sour that she had him in ways I haven't but it must've been heartbreaking. Years of trying without fruition.

Turning to face him, I ran my fingers through his hair. "Whenever your son decides to kick me I'll just press my stomach against you so you'll take the blow."

"Is that what you'll do?" He asked laughing. "Maybe we should test that theory." Rick pulled me closer to his chest and began rocking his hips against mine.

"And I thought I'd have to initiate all the sex between us." I muttered against his lips. His tongue danced with mine and it didn't take long for need to consume my thoughts. I wrap my legs around him, wanting to feel him pressed up against my core. Stroking me.

His teeth nipped my lips playfully. "I guess it's time for you to wipe those thoughts from your head."

"I guess so." He stripped me bare and gave me everything I needed.


	13. Evidence

**I hope this update is finding everyone in good health. I sorry I haven't been able to keep up with this but uni is stealing my soul.**

 **Evidence**

After one page came another, then another, all filled with words. Words about rules and regulations. Words of our legal history and constitution. My eyes were cemented to the book laid out before me. Two weeks passed and I was yet another week closer to taking the bar. I should've felt overwhelmed, anxious but strangely I was anything but that. I felt calm and more importantly, I felt ready.

One could say I was having a good week but I've reached a roadblock in the case. I've highlighted and outlined more times than I could count. I knew Deal and Baker weren't entirely to blame for this mess. But for the life of me, I couldn't pinpoint who was the other entity. I could read those accounts repeatedly and still fall short. At this point, I'm starting to feel disappointed that Shane didn't happen to possess that kind of information.

Yes, I could go to Rick for more help. He already pulled out the whiteboard back at his place for me. Yet, I couldn't help but feel the need to prove a point to Shane. He said he needed Rick on the case but with enough information, I could pull this off myself. At least I was positive that would've been the outcome the minute I stopped asking Rick for help in this case. I was being ridiculous but most of my actions as of late leave questions in my mind. Especially since I've read a few things about Rick.

Cross and direct examination is the man's specialty. After some research, I now understood what Shane meant by him making the innocent feel guilty and the guilty innocent. If there was any imperfection in a testimony, regardless of how small it may be, then that was a gateway to victory for him. It was intimidating. The worst thing that could happen in court is to have a testimony fall apart that the seams, no matter how true it is. The only thing that could save that was evidence, yet even that can be questioned.

Sighing, I closed one of the many textbooks Rick lent me and placed it on the stack along with the rest of them. It was four in the morning and my eyes were dry but I was more than alert. There was no way I could rest but I had to remember it wasn't just me anymore, but that was hard to forget the constant reminder I get every time he kicks my stomach. My hand fell to the growing swell, he was quiet now. I could already tell he wasn't going to be a night owl.

I was about to turn in for the night when an ominous sound lured me from my bed. I wasn't one to explore the unknown but the noise was akin to weeping. I felt my way through the dark apartment straight to the fridge. After opening it, I immediately noticed my absent pint of ice cream. This could only mean something was wrong with Sasha. I tracked back down the hall to her room. The door wasn't completely closed so I was able to ease my way inside without her noticing.

I met her huddled in the center of her bed, a big spoon in hand and my unopened pint of chocolate ice cream. She was on her laptop streaming love movies.

Shaking my head I made my way to the bed and nudged her shoulder cutting the light switch on only after she acknowledged I was there. Her eyes were puffy and shining with tears. The tight coils of her hair were untamed and heedlessly pulled back in her signature bun. In short, she was a mess.

She gave me a week smile. "What's wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned. There were a handful of times I've seen Sasha like this and all of them had something to do with her ex-boyfriend.

"Bob asked me to move in with him." She answered with an unsteady voice. Puzzled, I gave her a questioning look.

"I thought you were looking to take things seriously with Bob. I guess it's a little fast but isn't that something you want with him?"

She nodded then opened the ice cream. "Of course I want this with him but…" She took a pause to scoop out a spoon full of ice cream. "I saw Abe the other day." That name alone made me exasperated. Abe was like a drug for Sasha. It was ridiculous but that's how it was with them. I just hope it didn't mean what I thought it meant.

"And nothing happened. You two just bumped into each and had a nice chat." I supplied but she remained eerily silent. "That's what happened right?" I asked.

"It went exactly like that but I guess the nice chat was a little too nice." She admitted.

"Sasha!" I chided. "I thought you were over that phase and Bob has been nothing but good to you." I get it now. The guilt was eating at Sasha. Now that Bob wanted to take a big step in their relationship it only made her feel worse.

"You didn't tell him." I observed and she nodded.

"I'm going to. I just... Just can't find it in me to tell him."

"Did you agree with moving in with him?"

She shook her head. "I just told him I'd think about it but I'm going to tell him. It was a one-time tryst with Abe. You know how we are, like oil and water but there is a spark between us."

"You know I'm always here for you. You don't have to cry alone in the dark." She laughed.

"I thought you were asleep. I mean with sleep being good for the baby and all."

"Right. You know I can't study in my sleep right?"

"You worry over nothing Michonne. You got this."

"I guess I'm starting to feel like I have a handle on things." Sasha offered me a spoon.

"Where'd you get that from?" I ask taking it from her.

"I had a feeling you were going to come looking for your ice cream. I'm sorry I was about to devour this alone."

"It's alright. I wasn't going to eat the whole pint alone either." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Please, you ate the last pint without help. By the way, since you're in here have you seen those texts that got leaked?"

"What text?" Sasha paused the video and pulled up a gossip page.

"It's about your case. Just popped up a few hours ago and it already has Twitter buzzing." She pulled another link up and handed the laptop to me. "You'd think people didn't have the time." She was right people had way too much time on their hands.

I skimmed over the beginning paragraph that paraphrased the case. Then I read through the messages the blog editor claimed to have gotten from a reliable source.

...

 **000-1005 – Chelsea are you there?**

thought i told u to quit bothering me

 **000-1005 – We had a deal**

 **000-1005 – i pay you enough don't I?**

Wat went down last time was NOT okay

 **000-1005 – You didn't have to run off like that. It won't happen again**.

Yh? U said that last time

 **000-1005 - you want out? Fine, just do one more party.**

Y should i? D said if i wanted out just say the words. No extra

 **000-1005 - Let's not act like you haven't been around the block. You need the money.**

I can't forget last time

 **000-1005 - dont worry about that. This outing is fancy.**

 **000-1005 - after this you won't need to worry about money for a long time.**

G, i'll have to think about this

 **000-1005 - Don't think just accept. Remember I'm always outside the door.**

 **000-1005 - Call D and let him know. He'll set you up with the address.**

….

I took my eyes away from the screen for a few minutes. There was a healthy skepticism I had regarding any online source that wasn't proven credible. That being said there was no way this could be real.

"This can't be real," I tell Sasha. "Please tell me no one on 'twitter' believes this mess." Sasha shrugged with a heavy sigh.

"I wish I could tell you no. The thing is, no one came out to deny it yet, so you draw your own conclusion. You should look at this." She said, her fingers tapped the keys on her laptop. In no time she pulled up her twitter profile and showed me a very disturbing image.

"That's…That's Shane Walsch." I uttered, staring at a photoshopped image of Shane's head on the rear end of a pigs ass. I would've brushed it aside but as Sasha scrolled down there were more images with glaring similarities to the last. They were dragging his name through the mud. 'You sick rapist fuck supporter!', was one of many slanders thrown in Shane's direction. I asked Sasha to scroll down a little further to see if the media got their hand on Gregory and me. But we didn't come across anything, just thousands of tweets crucifying Shane.

"Gregory and Shane are leading this case so it's only a matter of time before they get to stoning Gregory." I scooped up a spoon full of ice-cream. I don't know if I was built to handle this level of harassment. Remembering Shane's revelation of my name already being attached to this case didn't make me feel better.

"Sasha, I think you're forgetting that I'm on this case too."

She rolled her eyes. "But you're only doing research; you won't even be in court when all this shit goes down." I kept quiet, shoveling the cold chocolate in my mouth. Sasha gave me an alarmed look. "Don't tell me you're _in_ this case." I dropped my head.

"Shane added my name to some article. I can't even remember what it is."

"But you don't even have your license." She paused. "Well, this is going to be a shit storm for you. It won't take them long to get their claws into you too."

Feeling anxious my feet starting tapping. "Rick tried to warn me about this. We need to win this." I stated.

Sasha blew out a short breath. "You'll better win this."

…..

Last night after finishing the pint of ice-cream off with Sasha, I stayed up and wrote two pages of issues I had relating to this case. The mere fact that Deal and Baker could fall because a detective didn't do a thorough job took up a massive chunk of those words. Between some minor heartburn and gathering everything I needed to confront Shane, I slept a little over an hour in total. Ultimately I had no time for none of Shane's bullshit.

With my head held high already prepared for confrontation, I silently slid in Rick's car. I could feel his eyes on me, analyzing.

"Good morning," I tiredly managed.

"You didn't sleep much did you?" It wasn't a question, more like an observation. It should've frightened me how well he could read me. But I was the least bit bothered by it. Rick was well under my skin. I acknowledged it the minute I made him get midnight snacks for my craving and he came back with nearly half the store. That night he didn't even bother to change his sleepwear.

"I slept enough."

"Michonne… You need to rest, I know you have a lot to study for but sleep is important for you and our son." His eyes fell to my growing stomach and there was a small smile on his lips.

"I know," I cover his hand with mine, loving the warmth it exuded. "I just thought I had everything together but it all just seems to be tumbling around me." I admit.

Rick laced his fingers with mine. "You know you always have me. I'm 'your man' remember?" I held back a laugh and nodded.

"I know but…"

"But I'll help you with anything I can Michonne. I know this case is going to get a little hectic for you but I'll be there." I turned to look into those blue eyes and felt nothing but comfort.

"A little?" I scoffed. That was an understatement. "Rick, I want you to be honest with me."

"I'm listening."

"Does Shane really need you on this case?" I saw the little shift in his eyebrow. That little arch that questioned where I was going with this. I read him as well as he read me.

"Why do you ask?" He diverted.

"Because I thought we- _I_ could do this without you. It's silly, you're the one with more experience, and you're the one he views to be more 'valuable'. You're the 'trump' card."

He frowned. "He said that?"

"No, he used more words but it was enough. I just wanted to show him that I was more than just an analytical junkie. That I'm more than just _that_. But I'm slowly realizing how wrong I was." He was silent, peering out the window. "You don't need to answer my question, Rick." I added.

"No, I understand. I was in the same position you were in so I get the need to establish yourself. You _are_ more than just that. The only thing I have over you is experience, Michonne." He paused for a moment. In fact, I would've encouraged it in any other situation."

"Except this one." I said.

"…except this one." He finished.

….

I gave Rick a rundown of everything Sasha showed me. We both agreed that even if those messages were fabricated it painted our clients in a bad light. The last thing we needed was the jury being swayed by public opinion before they even got in court. In regards to those crass pictures and tweets, Rick's only concern was my wellbeing. Empty threats mean nothing at least that was all he had to say.

As we made our way to my office Rick insisted he carry my bag, I had no complaints after I felt a dull ache form at the center of my back. I was all but ready to accept Rick's terrible excuse for a coffee we Glenn came in like an angel with a cup of orange juice.

He was sporting the widest smile I've witnessed since working here. "Glenn, you're a sight for sore eyes." I complimented, relishing in the cool taste of the drink.

He blushed. "Michonne, Rick." He greeted. "I made a breakthrough with the Mr. Davis case." He smiled sheepishly. I turned to Rick to see his reaction.

Rick smiled. "And this is in support of your current case or…" I nudged Rick. He didn't need to be so hard on him but Glenn's smile never faltered.

"Well, it's a little bit of both. You see Hershel and I went shopping around the neighbored nearby Mr. Davis's residence. The cashier at a small store may have overheard me complaining about him. The thing is he knew him. Said he pulled the same thing a few months ago and guess what he broke then?"

I shrugged, enjoying how animate this made him. At least one of us found a case exciting. He continued, "His hip! So I asked for any tapes and court documents. But it never went to court. They just paid him hush money. I just knew something was off the minute I read through this case." Rick clapped him on his shoulder.

"Maybe after your done winning you can tip off a money hungry lawyer." Rick looked around at the passing faces. "There's no shortage of them here." Glenn nodded.

"I know. I just can't let him go that easily; I mean what if he does this to someone else? I don't think I'll be able to sleep knowing that could happen." I nodded understanding. I remember Glenn's reason for getting into law. People like Mr. Davis discredit those who were genuinely wronged. If everyone just broke their hip in the same fashion it wouldn't be right.

"I know you're enjoying this," I tell him. "It's not often you win a case and get to see a client fall when you know they're guilty."

Glenn hummed in agreement. Abruptly he perked up as if suddenly recalling something. "Maggie told me to remind you about your monthly appointment." It nearly slipped my mind although I was positive I wrote a reminder. With so much going on right now I was grateful for Maggie's thoughtfulness.

"Thursday right?" I asked.

Glenn nodded. "It's in the evening, she also said it was my job to make sure you aren't stressing." He sent a nervous glance in Rick's direction. "You know with the case and all."

"She does need the extra eyes." Rick mused.

Frowning I tell them, "I can handle myself. I appreciate the sentiment, Glenn but you have your own work to worry about. I wouldn't want to burden you, besides I think one pair of eyes besides mine is enough." Glenn nodded and mentioned something about leaving a paper in the copier. After he left, Rick helped me get settled in.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rick questioned noticing my wince after sitting down. I waved him off. I was pregnant but I wasn't made of glass.

"I'm fine, just a minor backache," I tell him while going over a few points I needed to bring up with Shane.

"My mother has always said the best cure for back pain is a little tenderness." Leaning of the desk between us he kissed my lips. All I needed was those soft lips on mine to feel heat climbing up my spine. I pressed my hand against his shoulder, softly pushing him away from our kiss.

"Rick we're at work." I all but whimpered out. "I'm sure you have something to do."

He pulled back and straightened his tie. I could help but to admire his appearance, silently watching his broad shoulders pressed against his shirt.

"You're right. Let me know if you need anything." I nodded watching his ass he left the office.

….

I got through a few daily tasks around the office and somehow managed to get a few minutes of rest before Shane came in. His appearance was ruffled and he didn't look like he got an inch of sleep. Behind him was Gregory, no change in his usual demeanor, still as slimy as I remembered.

"Those fucking reporters could take a piss," Shane said angrily. "Michonne." He snapped and I couldn't help but cut my eye at his tone. He cleared his throat. "We need you in here, it's … very important."

I spent most of last night getting ready for this. Grabbing my folder I followed behind the two men and sat in where I felt was most comfortable, which was a reasonable distance from either of them.

Shane ran his hands over his head in frustration. "Look let's get a few obvious things out of the way first." He looked at me then his gaze fell to my stomach. Instinctively my arms moved to wrap around my abdomen. He left the unvoiced question heavy in the air.

"This won't interfere with my work Mr. Walsch." I tell him, knowing his concerns.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, but I just want to make sure you're careful."

"Obviously she wasn't careful enough." Gregory joked folding his arms over his stomach. No one laughed. Shane only scowled at him.

"So I'm sure the both of you have heard about the whirlwind the media has caused." He says ignoring Gregory's comment. "Needless to say this is bad."

My shoulders slumped. This was probably worse than I initially thought. "But those text messages were fabricated, right? Anything constructed in a false manner can't be used in court." I remind him. "We can somehow use this to our advantage and-"

"Those texts were real." He admitted and my mouth fell open. Even Gregory looked surprised.

"How do you know it's authentic? With technology these days anything is possible. We know the media wants Deal and Baker in the chair." I could be grasping at straws for all I know but at least it was something to grab onto.

"On the day she died someone stole her phone and managed to hack it. Obviously, that information was leaked to the media. I made some calls just to make sure but those are real." This couldn't get any more desolate.

"In other words even if we used this in court we'd just be fucking ourselves in the ass," Gregory muttered turning red. "I've done my part but this isn't enough Shane. I thought you handle this."

I gave Gregory a once over. "And what exactly have you done?" I questioned him. He scoffed and reared back looking offended.

"I've done enough. You're not the one that's going to be in those courts so you don't need to know what exactly it is I did."

"I'm not _losing_ this case." Shane interrupted. "That being said we don't need to be arguing amongst ourselves," Shane says. "The positive thing about this is that we don't know who sent the text, it was a burner phone. Now until they dig a little deeper we have a bigger problem to worry about." He was right; they didn't have any solid links to the two men besides the mention of Deals initial.

"They found Bakers DNA on the deceased." If it wasn't one obstacle it was going to be another.

"Jesus." Gregory groaned rubbing his hand over his bald spot. "If that's the problem how the fuck do we get him out of that?"

"That's what I need you two to work on." Shane said looking at Gregory and I. "I'm going to talk to Deal and Baker. Believe it or not they're not guilty, I feel it." That was something we could agree with. They might be guilty of other thing but I'm sure murder was not one of them.

Shane looked at his watch. "In the meantime, I have a run to make. Don't let the media get to you two. Take it easy." He left, leaving me with Gregory. I didn't bother to acknowledge him until he directed a question at me.

"You wouldn't mind if I took the lead on this one would you?"

I straightened my back. "I don't appreciate your snide remarks from earlier and no I think I can do my part of the job." Gregory's lips were pressed in a thin line.

"I'm sorry." He said without a hint of remorse. "Pregnant women always have a sassy attitude. I think it suite you." My skin crawled. "I meant the pregnancy, sass isn't ladylike." He clarified even though I didn't ask for it.

Getting up I pierced my lips. "If I run into any problems I'll be sure to contact you through email." Before I could leave I felt his fat sweaty hand halt my movement.

"Look, I know about you and Rick." He breathed in my face. "I get your game. But I have a lot more I could offer you, Michonne. Just think about it." I pulled my arm away. There was nothing to think about.


	14. Field Day

**Field Day**

Her kisses were like a drug for me. Slowly, I found myself fixated on the taste of her soft plump lips. The gear was digging into my side but I couldn't let that stop me from getting my fill. When my tongue tied with hers I felt her moan vibrate against my lips. But all too soon she pulled away, finding her breath and leaving me to find my own.

"We're not about to do this in the clinics parking lot, Rick." She mentioned fixing my tie then she started working on rubbing the smeared lipstick off my lips.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about?" I played coy. But she smirked pointing to the gear denting my side.

"So you weren't trying to climb over to get to me? Besides I'm not going to represent myself in a public indecency case." I looked around the parking look, noticing a densely tinted van. It wasn't odd for a vehicle by a clinic to have an emergency vehicle on hand but a black one was unusual.

I ignored my skepticism and helped Michonne with her bag, despite her trying to fend off my efforts she soon gave in. I had no idea what she carried around in her purse but it was an extra weight I didn't need her worrying about.

Maggie was all smiles when she ushered Michonne on the bed. "How are we doing today?" She asked brightly, fixing a few things in the area with ease before grabbing a clipboard.

"I'm doing fine, a lot of back pain every now and then but it's nothing I can't handle." Maggie nodded.

"It's common for pregnant women to have back pain, but if it gets too much, or it's something you can't handle go to the hospital immediately." She advised. "And what about you, Mr. Grimes, sent on any late runs?"

I blushed with a smile on my face. "It's nothing that I can't handle."

"Now before we get down and dirty how is the little guy?"

"Still kicking like a maniac." Michonne, laughed putting a hand on her stomach. It made me smile, just thinking about my son having a mother that already cared so much for him. It wasn't hard to notice, the love she abhorred for him was written on her face, and it was in her actions, the way she spoke about him.

"Yeah, well he gets that from you." I injected, earning a hard look from Michonne.

"That's great, I know it can be a pain but that much activity is always a good sign. It means he's exercising which is good for his development." After scribbling a few words down, Maggie slipped on a pair of gloves and instructed Michonne to lift the hem of her shirt. "Now like last time this is going to feel a little cold."

A small smile played on Michonne's lips as Maggie smoothed the gel over her stomach. It didn't take long for her to find our sons growing form.

"There he is," Maggie said pointing to a grey area on the screen. He was a lot bigger than the last time Michonne did an ultrasound. "That's his head, in due time he'll start turning around but for now I think he's real cozy where he is now."

I watch him wiggle about and my heart squeezed. A few years ago I couldn't imagine ever feeling this kind of love. It was a welcoming warmness that I never wanted to give up. I guess I understood the look Michonne had whenever she felt her stomach.

I listened in when they began discussing his development and everything we should expect. "You're nearly 17 weeks," Maggie said printing still images from the session. "You should expect some strange cravings which is normal, you'll also gain weight which is also normal. In fact, I encourage expecting mothers to consume a lot of healthy food during the second trimester."

Michonne smoothed her shirt over the swell in her stomach. Reaching for my hand I helped her sit up. "Oh, those cravings have already gotten to me." She said with a huff, smoothing her hand down her shirt.

Maggie laughed with a smile. "Just be happy you're not craving spicy tacos. IT did quite a number on me." I winced. "So Glenn and I were planning a little grill, friends, and family and I know you two are close and I'd love for you both to join us." With a quirked eyebrow, I looked to Michonne for an answer.

"Really? I'd love to but he never mentioned it."

"It's more of a surprise party. His results are coming any minute now and I want to throw him a party. So that's a yes?"

"Of course, if you want us to pitch in on anything just let us know." Michonne answered but I was stuck on that two letter word. Us. It was growing on me but I knew of a word that sounded even better.

"So I'll let you know a date and I'll see you two in two weeks," she laid a gentle tap on Michonne's stomach, "I can't forget the little guy either."

….

"So you're thinking for me now?" I asked Michonne as she ordered vitamins from the clinics mini pharmacy. I paid no mind to the amount of people crowding the waiting area, though it was another unusual detail.

Her lips twisted downwards and she pulled her wallet out prompting me to get my own. "Damn, I'm sorry for assuming you wanted to go." I could almost hear the heat creeping into her voice.

"I didn't mean it that way." I turned to the old woman at the window, her red hair was curled high and she regarded me with an annoyed look. "How much is it?" I asked.

"Oh, so you're just going to pay? I could handle it, Rick." I had to close my eyes for a second. I just needed to remind myself that it was just the hormones. She was just warm and happy a moment ago.

"Look, sir, I already told you the price." The woman emphasized, with each word slower than the last.

"Can you repeat it, please?"

"Rick, I already said I'd handle it on my own." Shaking my head I unsnapped the latch of my wallet, slipped out four twenties and slid it over the counter. The woman glanced down at the bills and scoffed.

"I already told you the price." She repeated. Maintaining a mask of control was a useful tool in court. But that mask was slipping. I was starting to hear the noise around us, the bickers, murmuring in the little lobby. Felt those stares. We were the center of attention. All those cases I've won, they had its toll.

 _"_ _Bitch."_

I shook the distant voice off and took a calming breath. There was a hand on my shoulder, it was soft and I felt the heat through my suit. I relaxed.

"The bill was one twenty." Michonne says as her hand fell off my shoulder, her wallet now tucked in her bag. Pinching the bridge of my nose I added another forty on the counter.

"That'll be all for you? If you have a medical card I can take the forty off but I'll have to verify your card number with the-"

"No, that's all." Michonne supplied grabbing the brown bag. She gave a look that said we were having a little talk later. I had to wonder what that meant. Turning around I noticed a few women staring us. Their thumbs were rapidly moving over the phones in their hand. I even noticed a camera pointed in our direction.

I opened the clinic's door and immediately froze. Even in broad daylight, the flashes were indistinguishable. The quick snap of the lens were almost louder than the group of people chanting behind them.

"You're a fucking cunt!" A latino woman with stringy hair spat in our direction. It took me a while to piece it together. With those freshly printed images of Dean and Baker and a sign with the slogan "Only Rapists support Rapists. Only killer's support killers", it didn't take long for me to know exactly _who_ they were referring to.

Michonne latched onto my hand like a vice. It was a strong grip but I felt the small tremors in her hand. I pulled her closer to me. We only needed to make it back to the car.

Another woman got closer, her hoodie almost covered the array of tattoo's crawling up her neck. "You're supporting murderer! You're not a real woman!'' She shouted at us. I was taught to never lay my hands on a woman. But I was dangerously close neglecting all those lessons. I just held her closer, praying she was blocking out their words.

We were almost there but the car felt so far.

Shane has always said paparazzi were scum.

"Do you have anything to say on the Dean and Baker case?" They nudged their small mics at Michonne. "Are you covering for them? You know the public knows their guilty?" We walked a little faster. "Do you know women on twitter hate you?" I gritted my teeth.

Shane was right about this one thing.

"They deserve to die! They deserve to die!" The chants grew louder and their words got even more vicious with each step.

"Are you going to kill your baby like baker killed that girl?!" A heavy man shouted. We were already there. I just needed to ignore the banter, get in and drive away. But no, fuck no.

My chest tightened and my lips were already curled in sheer anger but I didn't realize my legs were moving until Michonne stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't." Was all she had to say but it wasn't enough.

"Are you going to answer any questio-" I slapped the camera out of my face. I was tired of the questions.

"Rick!" That voice demanded, no, commanded that I stop. I turned and faced the most beautiful brown eyes marred with a cloud of unshed tears.

"You were right." She said.

…

"I'm glad you weren't too busy." Jessie murmured nervously as I sat across the table from her. I looked around noticing the absence of a stroller. "It's Pete's day off so he's playing the mother." She explained flicking her blonde hair off her shoulder.

"Even if I was busy I couldn't break an appointment with you," I tell her as I opened up my briefcase and handed her a few documents.

"I don't mean to pry but you seem a little off today." She observes taking the paper from my hand. Jessie was a keen woman.

"Just a usual workday, nothing exciting." Her face fell at my response.

"Well, I was hoping your day went a little better than mine." I waited as she quickly read over the sheets in front of her.

"Those are official documents stating that I am your lawyer," I explained hoping she read a little faster. After the field day at the clinic, I was positive Michonne meant the opposite of what she said about being, "okay." I wanted to be there by her side, but she insisted that I do what I'm paid to do.

Words will never physically hurt you but it can take a toll. It worried me that she might be throwing herself in work, trying to forget.

"So I wanted to show you few of the texts Gregory sent me when it all started." Jessie quickly signed her name and pulled out another phone from her purse. "I never deleted anything, everything is just there, what you see is what you get." She passed it on to me and I scrolled through the text.

G – It's very important that we get this work out of the way

I understand but should I run this by Ms. Peletier?

G – Absolutely not. She only slows things down

Jessie leaned over the phone. "That was the first time he approached me about staying late. If you go further down, it gets interesting."

So I scrolled down and stumbled on some image files. "The image doesn't have a preview?" I asked, I may not be tech savvy but that had to be a basic necessity. Jessie shook her head.

"You should read the messages before viewing that." She advised.

G – We should've stayed in late a little sooner. ;)

G – We got a lot of work done sugar

G – Are you going to respond?

Do I need to stay in late again?

G – Why? That greedy cunt wants more?

G – Attached image file

I don't want to do this anymore, it's not right.

G – This is the only way you'll get that job and that big office I see you staring at

Gregory was a sick man. Against my better judgment, I opened those images and was met with Gregory's shriveled manhood. He took a few in what looked like a bathroom mirror. A full body shot including the face. In short, he was a fucking idiot.

We already won.

Jessie looked at me fanning her eyes. "This brings back unwanted memories. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. If you want to end this early I'd understand." Jessie shook head and breathed.

"No, no need for that. I'll just go upstairs for a coffee." She rubbed her palms down her jeans. I nodded acknowledging her departure.

We already had enough evidence to get Gregory in Prison for a long time. It'll be even better if a few more women from the company came forward and went public. Though I couldn't disclose any information from the case in China, what I already knew of Gregory was enough.

"Well, well, Ricky Dicky Grimes in the flesh. You know what? I'm starting to think you like coming here."

Hesitantly, I looked up at Negan. "Don't get excited, I'm only here for work."

He smiled widely, "May I sit?" He motioned to the seat Jessie once occupied yet didn't wait for my response. "Ah, these chairs are comfy as shit." He unzipped his leather jacket and threw his booted foot on the table.

I regarded him tiredly. Negan only ever approached me if he had an issue that needed to be dealt with, it was never for friendly chatter.

"So are you going to say something or do you find me appealing?" His lips quirked upward.

"No, Rick. I think one boyfriend his enough for you," I tilt my head. "And that boyfriend has his head all the way up shits creek."

"Shane," I muttered, even when I have nothing to do with him I have something to do with him. "Whatever deal he's in with you don't get me involved. Like I said-

"You want no part of it." He finished for me. "I get it, Rick. You have a nice job, starting a new family." My nose flared.

"I didn't have to look for that. Shane spills a lot of shit." Negan picked lint off his suede boot before giving me a tight-lipped smile. "All that info he gets from my team ain't free, Rick." Their entire defense was built on illegally obtained information. It was something I already knew and this was solely Shane's fault. What happened earlier was on him too. He knew the repercussions from the very beginning and Michonne… Michonne was a woman with ambition chasing a dream. But the devil was leading her. There aren't enough rocks being thrown at Shane to make up for the slander she went through.

I leaned back in my seat. "That's not my problem, Negan. You're a man; you don't need a third party to run with messages."

"Shit, balls of steel, Rick, balls of steel." There was a quiet moment. "I've only got one message for you to relay." Looking over Negan's shoulder I could see Jessie approaching.

Negan follows my gaze and smiles. "Tell Shane he's a dead man." He chuckled loudly as Jessie neared. "It was so very nice catching up with you, Rick." He turned to Jessie. "Rick here is such a standup guy, you two enjoy your day."

Jessie smiled. "Wow, he seems like a great guy."

I sigh. "Where were we?"


	15. Friday the 13th

**Friday the 13** **th**

I tapped the heel of my shoe against the floor anxiously. My mind was still reeling from the events at the clinic. With the mountain of documents to file staring me down, work seemed to be the last thing I was focused on.

 _"_ _Are you going to kill your baby like Baker killed that girl?!"_

A hand fell to my stomach, harming my child was the last thing I'd ever do yet, yet the man who yelled those words, a complete stranger seemed to think otherwise. He was already sold on the fact that I would do something so… I needed to stop and regain control. Earlier I fought hard, so hard to hold in those tears. Their words were punishing.

It seems earlier I didn't have my fill of insults hurled at me because here I was scrolling through an ample amount of hateful tweets under the tag Deal and Baker. In all my years I've never had to deal with scrutiny on this level. Strangers, some miles away, some in my own city was picking me apart. I've seen paragraphs of tweets dismembering my character and even more challenging my womanhood.

I don't know how long I sat there.

"Shit." I cursed softly feeling the tears slide down my face. "Calm down Michonne. You've got this." I said aloud.

After deleting and blocking a few pages my phone vibrated.

It was Sasha. I knew it was going to take all but five minutes for her to see everything I've read online. Before answering, "Hello," I cleared my throat, hoping the cracked sound wouldn't relay over the phone.

"Girl, are you okay? I just saw my feed."

"Yeah," I lied with a false smile. Even though she couldn't see it I was hoping it had an impact on my words. "It's nothing I can't handle. You know me."

"Hmm, right." She says suspiciously. "I'm not going to drop this but I had another reason for calling." My shoulders deflated, I didn't want to be reminded of the shit show of a day I've had.

"What happened?" I encouraged the shift in topic. "It's nothing bad is it?"

"Yes." There was a pause over the line. "No, I don't know, Michonne. One minute I was filing this sweaty man's papers the next I'm sitting in human resource getting grilled."

I wasn't the only one having a bad day apparently. "Did they tell you what it was about?"

"They kept dodging my questions with more questions. All I know is that there was a mix up with my documents. Honestly, I'm just glad I wasn't the only one dragged into this." I frowned, there was nothing Sasha would fabricate on a resume maybe it was for something positive. "It feels like we'll be here for a while."

"Keep me abreast, Sasha. If you need my help with anything you know where my number is."

"I know what you're doing, running me off the line like this. I won't forget about our 'talk'. I just need to know your good, all that stress… I can't begin to imagine."

"Really, Sasha. I'm fine; I just need to get all this work out of the way." She eventually hung up after a few voices called her name. I chanced a look at my phone's notifications.

More tweets. More messages.

"Focus." I told myself and began the tedious task of sorting Shane's documents. Time flew as I worked and reviewed the case. It helped keep my mind from straying to my personal critics.

There was a light knock before the door opened. Glenn stuck his head in before revealing a bag of donuts and a coffee. Smiling widely, I greeted him and nodded for him to come inside.

"What would I do without you, Glenn." I say as he handed me the bag."

With a quirk of his lips, he joked, "Probably starve." I chuckled. "Are you doing alright, Michonne?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned picking up a chocolate donut. "You brought me lunch which I'm entirely thankful for by the way."

"I'm just concerned, you know with everything people are saying on the internet…" My chewing slowed after taking a bite of the donut.

I swallowed. "I'm just trying not to think about that. I've been good so far, if they want to drag my name through the dirt, I'll let them. It won't matter as long as I win this case." Glenn looked at me silently.

"Since we started working here you're the only person I've ever really spoken too besides Carol. I'd like to think we're friends and as your friend, I might've said something online I'm not proud of today."

I smiled. "I don't deserve you, Glenn. All these months and all I've ever done for you was offer my friendship. We need to go out for lunch one day, on me."

"This friendship is more than enough. Plus, it wouldn't look good on my end if I let a pregnant woman pay the tab, no offense."

"None taken, how is little Hershel junior?" The love he had for his son showed in his eyes, it was like a blue light that never dulled.

"He's a little wild guy, climbs on everything in sight. He's also getting better at memorizing his numbers that's for sure."

"I have to admit, I'm actually looking forward to being a mother." There were still a lot of things left unsaid between Rick and I. As of late we never discussed anything about our son that wasn't about his health and wellbeing. I was already a ticking time bomb and before we knew it a little version of Rick and I would be screaming out his arrival. Where was he going to stay? I had to admit my neighborhood wasn't the best environment for a growing child.

"The first night is the best and the worst. You won't get used to the crying, peeing and pooping for a while and I hate to admit this but I was one of the parents that never let anyone near my newborn."

"You turned into a germ phobic I bet." I guessed and he laughed.

"Can you blame me? They were everywhere so I just kept a jug of sanitizer handy and to this day Maggie teases me about it."

"This doesn't sound like anything work-related." Shane voiced from the doorway looking more worn down than ever. His eyes were dull and his hair was a mess. "Mr. Rhee you have something to do don't you? I thought I saw Rick around here earlier." He must've been back from his meeting already. It was the same woman Sasha told me about; I had to wonder why she never came here.

"Sorry, Mr. Walsh. I wasn't aware of that." Glenn turned to me and I gave him an apologetic look.

"We'll talk later." I tell Glenn before he leaves.

Shane raises a brow. "I thought you weren't going to let this pregnancy interfere with your work?"

"With all due respect Mr. Walsh, it was just a friendly conversation." I explained because his mood already screamed 'pissy' and I didn't need another person ruining my day.

"Shit," Shane looked down running a hand through his hair. "Forget about what I said." He must've remembered those long breaks he took when I first got here. "We have a lot to discuss, have you seen Gregory?" I shook my head in response. "I'm sure he'll be here soon.

"This is about the case right? Anything new that might help?" Shane released a humorless laugh.

"Besides Baker being fucked? Nothing good. I'm looking into some more information but until then all I have is some notes I took down from the talk I had with Deal the other day." Shan shrugged his bag off his shoulder. Unzipping the black case he gave me a grey notepad. "If we can't save them both we can at least save one." I frowned. I was confident both Deal and Baker had nothing to do with the murder but according to Shane's notes, I was wrong.

"Deal is selling him out. After all these months, he's finally saying something."

"Deal's just looking out for his own ass right now. Someone must've scared him, at least that's how it seemed when I went over to his place. At least now we know who was there the night that girl died."

Shane was right. He told him about the deals, the number of girls they met and 'helped' financially. He told him everything. "Isn't John Wall the owner of a football team?"

Shane nodded. "The great Atlanta Hawks, our own city. That man has a lot of power, Michonne. It's nothing to blink at."

"Are you saying this information is useless to us? We can follow up on this. Take it to the police, get all these people questioned. It's not a lot but it's going to take some attention of Deal and Baker." Shane kept quiet as his face grew paler as each second passed.

"Mr. Walsh." He could at least give me some feedback.

"Shane." I called again.

"If that's all it took for you to say my name I would've kept my mouth shut a long time ago." I pressed my lips into a straight line. It was good to know he was still there beneath his messy exterior; he definitely wasn't the sharply dressed man I met a few months ago.

"Save it. Give me a straight answer, we're a team and this case is going to fall apart if you keep your mouth shut on a topic like this."

He sighed. "Your right, we can. It's going to pull a lot of heat away from us. More people are angrier over a dead girl than the ones who were raped. It sounds cold but that just how the media works." John Wall was bound to know something. Through this entire debacle, there was not one peep from him other than the mechanical 'this player's actions don't represent the team'.

"But."

"Why would you think there is a but?"

"There isn't one?"

He blinked at my response, "You'll be a very good lawyer, Michonne and I mean that. Much like I said earlier John Wall and his buddies have money and in this world, money buys politicians, elections, you name it. I might be an egotistical bastard but even I know there are better lawyers than me. He gets one of them we're done." He paused. "I need a drink."

"You're not on your own; don't forget there are three of us. I don't know about Gregory but I'm doing my best and I'll give this case nothing but my best."

Shane looked to be in deep thought as if weighing the outcomes. Nothing could be worse than damaging his name and this companies name if we lost. "Fine, I'll take this in and get them questioned and another thing, Michonne." He took his notebook after I made a copy. "I know this is a lot on you already but we're going to have to work overtime on this one. Pretrial is on the 13th." Quickly, I looked at my calendar.

"That's a Friday." Friday the 13th was a bad omen. A day riddled with superstition, at least that's what my mother would say. She always had her suspicions about everything; most of them were harmful rather than entertaining fabrications. "Shane, that's three weeks from now."

"Then we better start working overtime soon. Maybe you and Gregory can start working on something. Since he isn't here I'll just let him know." Working alone with Gregory didn't sit well with me, especially after my last run in with him. "You have his mail and I'll give you his number."

Maybe I've adapted my mother's habit but I couldn't shake this dreadful feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

…..

"Michonne?" My back was aching and I could tell my feet were beginning to swell. I just wanted to lay down after the day I've had. I wanted peace and silence.

"Michonne?'' I cracked open my eyes and stared at Rick I was tired down to my bones so I didn't have the energy to jump his. He loosened his tie and shrugged off his shirt before crawling in bed beside me.

"Have I told you how much I love this little place you have here? Especially this bed." I snuggled closer to his comforter.

"I think you've mentioned it a few times." Rick wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach. After a moment passed he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I've been asked that question all day." I had to give him credit. The entire ride here I saw the question running through his mind. Yet he didn't ask.

"A lot happened today and it was a lot more than anything I've ever had to deal with."

"I'm fine, I'm trying to forget it ever happened." I could feel him shaking his head behind me.

"I'm here for you, I'm here to listen to you vent, cry and scream. You don't need to 'forget'. I was there with you, I heard everything. You're a strong woman but even they have their weak moments. I'm not going to push you, just know I'm here okay?" I was fine, wasn't I? I've told that lie so much even I was starting to believe it. To open up, to be vulnerable, that's what Rick was asking for. It wasn't an easy request but my trust was something Rick already had in spades.

"You know I went through my phone and read everything people were saying. The ones that were emailed were even worse than the ones online."

"You didn't have to do that. Everything being said isn't true and we both know that. If you want me to delete everything for you I can."

"I already beat you to it." I covered his hand with mine. "You were right about the way things turned out. People I don't even know were judging me for doing my job. My job. Rick." Pent-up anger I kept at bay was rearing its ugly head. "All those things they were saying to my face. I think that was worse than any message I've ever read." I squeezed his hand.

"It got to me too. I remember one of my first cases that made front pages in the local newspaper. A man killed a young boy trying to rob him. The boy was only sixteen, had his whole life ahead of him. I guess you could imagine all the names they called me."

"An asshole?"

"They were a lot more creative than that. We're not cold-hearted bastards stereotypes make us out to be."

"You know I was going to let you punch him." _Are you going to kill your baby like baker killed that girl?!_ I thought about the man who said those words and the more i pondered the more i wanted Rick to do some damage. Hell, I wanted to do some damage myself.

"And you stopped me?"

"I didn't want you getting arrested. Besides, I don't think I'll let anything like that bother me again." Assuming I ever get a job after I'm done with this case. "I have enough to stress about over the next few weeks."

"Michonne, what do you think about taking a break?" My heart stopped. A break? He wanted a break? My mind ran a mile today and it was only about to run more.

Pulling myself away from his hold I turned to face him. Was he serious right now? "Are you joking?"

"No…" He paused with a small frown. "I meant from work, I can see your overthinking."

"Don't start sentences like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I lightly gave his shoulder a shove. If he was serious it would've been a lot more than a light shove. It should've frightened me how much Rick grew on me but I wasn't scared.

"I want you to meet my mother, it's a three-hour drive but I think you deserve a weekend without all the noise." So he wanted me to meet his mother? This was quite the opposite of where my thoughts were taking me.

"What's she like?" I knew he spoke to his mother often. There were times he sat in his office for hours just talking to her. "Do I have to worry about her being overprotective?" Rick reached up to touch my cheek and I leaned into the palm of his hand.

"Only a little bit. You already know she like those little glass figure. She's… She forgets sometimes other than that she's a wonderful woman. The most amazing one I know next to you." Leaning forward I kissed his lips.

"If she's anything like you then I can't wait to meet her. We should bring her a little figure."

Rick smiled but there was a sad look in his eyes. "Yeah, we should."


	16. Little Rickie

**Little Rickie**

"Rick." Michonne gasped hoarsely, her fingers threaded through my hair holding me in place. As if I wanted to be anywhere else. Holding her thighs apart my tongue delved deeper, consuming every drop of her excitement. I wanted to slide my hands under her, squeeze her full hips and drag her closer to my mouth but she had a habit of trapping my head between her legs. Instead, I slid two fingers into her channel while pulling her clit between my lips.

There wasn't a sound sweeter than Michonne calling out my name as I pleasured her. I could listen to her moans all day on repeat. Her pussy greedily swallowed my fingers and my cock wept for the warm, wet, tight feeling my fingers were objected to. I curved them, moving them in and out of her. I already caught all the telltale signs of her orgasm. She'd rock her mound against my mouth, pleading for me to go faster, harder. Then she'd arch her back and pull at my hair.

"That's it, sweetheart." I encouraged her impending release then lapped at her clit until her thighs shook and she moaned letting pleasure wash over her for the second time. It was a beautiful sight. I savored the tangy flavor she left on my lips then rose off the bed.

"Rick." She called to me. I looked as she made no move to cover her body. It just made me want to slide between those legs and fuck that little disappointed look off her face. "Where are you going? You're not done." I caught sight of my phone resting on the bedside. We were already late.

"Where is my shirt?" I asked moving about her room. The sound of the bed creaking told me she sat up.

"Here." I turned to find my shirt in her grasp. The moment I reached for it she pulled away. "You need to finish what you started." Like any hot blooded man I was waiting for those raging hormones to kick in that made her want to jump me. But goddamn my woman was demanding when she wanted it and I wasn't getting any younger. Reaching down I adjusted the hard ridge in my jeans.

"Michonne, we're already running late. I promised my mother we'd be there in time for lunch." Her answering groan of displeasure made me smile. Closing the distance between us I kissed her full lips. "Besides I don't think Sasha wants to hear you scream my name over and over and over and over-"

"I get it, Rick. Let me catch a shower first." I gave her another kiss before giving my attention to her protruding stomach, I smoother my hands over the swell and kissed it.

"I'll help you pack some things. Don't take too long, sweetheart."

"Might just finish what you started." I cocked an eyebrow.

"I heard that."

"That was the point." She grabbed some clothes then went off to the bathroom leaving me there to ponder over here words. She was making it really difficult for me but I couldn't disappoint mum. When I told her I was coming to spend the weekend at my childhood home I could hear the delight in her voice.

"Oh goodness! Finally. I have so much cleaning to do." She had told me excitedly then I told her I was bringing a guest. Well, Michonne was more than that to me and I wanted them to meet. There was also that little thing about her carrying my child that I hadn't mention to my mother.

Sighing, I pulled the shirt over my head noting that it smelled like Michonne. I ventured into the kitchen in search of some snack for the road, when I spotted Sasha on the couch. It seemed as if a dark cloud hung over the woman. We haven't said much too each but I couldn't just ignore her depressed state.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I queried walking over to her. Sasha looked up at me quickly wiping the tears from her eyes then nodded. Obviously, I wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"It's a long story I don't care to talk about." In other words, she'd express her feeling to Michonne before me. I didn't have a problem with it but her demeanor concerned me.

"Okay, do you want anything while I head back to the kitchen?" I offered.

"That pint of ice cream would be just what I need." Pulling the ice cream from the freezer I gripped a spoon and dug out the cookies Michonne craved from the cabinet. When I returned to Sasha she observed me with a somber expression.

I looked at the chocolate ice cream and frowned. "Don't tell me this is the wrong flavor. This was the only pint in the freezer."

Sasha shook her head with an amused look. "You even brought me a spoon?" I handed it off to her with a confused look.

"How else were you going to eat it?"

"Thank you, Rick. You know it's still hard to believe I used to curse you to hell every time I had to get out of my bed and head to your class."

"Really? I never heard anything." I could remember very well the look on most of my student's faces whenever I handed back graded assignments. I knew a lot of them hated me. There were a few I despised as well. It's was never my fault none of them dropped the classed when they knew they needed to.

"You never heard it because it was always in my mind. I was ready to spread some bad gossip about you but Michonne stopped me. You've got her to thank for that or you would've been gay the rest of your career." I chuckled.

"Rumors aren't foreign to me." Her mood lightened considerably.

"Hmmm, if you say so." She was silent for a moment. "You know I've never seen her this happy before and to think I'm glad she actually gave you that damn letter. I didn't think she'd have the balls to but here you are."

"You knew about that?"

"Please, I knew she had it for you from day one. Always had that look in her eye, I'm sure you've noticed." There were a lot of things I noticed and I wasn't sure I was comfortable with Sasha knowing what that letter said. Did she know what followed? I rubbed the hair on my chin. They were best friends so she probably did.

"I'm glad she gave me a chance to be with her and in my child's life."

"Just know if you hurt her my foot will be up your ass Mr. Grimes." She threatened. I wasn't scared of her, I had a decent amount of height and weight on her but hurting Michonne was a non-factor.

….

"How far do we have to go?" Michonne asked running through a bag of caramel popcorn. We made two stops on the way to my mother's place. Thankfully, I recognized the familiar roads. It was an immense change from the city. It had been a while since I traveled these roads; with Lori, she chose other forms of transportation whenever we visited. I wanted to share this part of my life with Michonne.

"Not far. When I was a kid I use to hang out at that barn." I pointed to the big red stable in the distance. There were still a good number of cattle on the farm.

"I didn't peg you for a cowboy, Rick."

"It was an easy way to get money. After one summer of that my mother bought me some boots and a hat to match. I was saying 'I reckon' in almost all my sentences." Michonne's laugh filled the car.

"You still have that southern drawl in your voice."

I shrugged. "It's hard to shake."

"I don't mind, it's very sexy." Her hand ran along the inside of my thigh, getting closer to my cock.

"Thank you." I covered her hand with my own and moved it away from my groin. I was a little lightheaded and I didn't want to swerve off the road. "Are you nervous?"

"About meeting your mother?" I nodded. "Only a little bit. Meeting the parents can always be nerve wrecking hopefully you've said nothing but good thing about me?"

"She's excited to meet you, although I've neglected to tell her some things."

"Those things being? The last thing I need is your mother being racist. What exactly have you told her, Rick?" I scowled at the implication.

"She's not that kind of person, Michonne. If she was I wouldn't put you in this position, we're here for the weekend and I want you to enjoy it and get to know my mother better."

"Okay, I won't argue with you, Rick. I'm sorry if I was a bit snappy." I watched her stretch in her seat.

"Don't worry about it. Did you get the chance to speak with Sasha before we left?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Earlier she seemed a bit down, I asked her about it but it's not my place."

"She looked fine earlier but I'll call her. Thank you."

…..

I held our bags and knocked on the door. This place never changed. The noisy wooden panels beneath our feet were never replaced. It was sentimental and knowing that despite my mother's condition she never let the house deteriorate, filled me with a newfound respect. The house was still coated in yellow paint with white trims and the double door was still blazingly red. I had to knock a little harder before she answered with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Rick. I'm glad you made it." I walked into her open arms and hugged her. "Though you're a little late." She added with a laughed.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Michonne. Michonne, my mother, Margrete." I introduced them stepping aside for them to greet each other. My mother stepped back to size Michonne up.

"So this is the woman you told me about, though he didn't mention the girlfriend part." I could feel Michonne eyes on me. "It's wonderful meeting you."

"You too Mrs. Grimes."

She shook her head at the formality and walked over to Michonne with open arms. "Call me Margrete." During their hug, Michonne's baby bump must've nudged her and she pulled back with wide eyes. I shouldn't have kept that from her. I coughed, catching her attention.

"I'll put these bags up and be right down." My mother nodded but her blue eyes told me she was bringing it up the minute we settled in. Apparently, she wasn't the only one irritated by the lack of communication on my part. Michonne's gaze was searing into my back and the minute I closed the door to my old bedroom she spoke.

"You didn't tell her I was pregnant!?"

"Its… It's complicated Michonne. There are some things I held off on telling her."

"Rick, that's something a phone call could remedy." I wondered if I should tell her now or just wait. I chuckled. I was already being ripped a new one for the same scenario.

"A few years ago, my mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. She's not too far gone, she has her good days and bad ones. I just didn't want her to forget something like this. A phone call was also not how I wanted her to find out she'd be a grandmother." Michonne's expression soften in understanding.

"She seems like a wonderful woman. I'm sorry she's going through something like this, you too. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"It took a lot of getting use to but I make sure she's taken care of even if she doesn't know it." I rest our bags against my old bookcase. "I suppose I should've carried you over the threshold."

"We're not married, Rick." I wrapped my hand around her wrist and pulled her closer to me.

"You know you're the first girl to see the inside of this room." I tell her loving the feel of her pressed up against me.

"If I remember correctly you mentioned that you were married. I'm sure you've had your wife in here." I shook my head.

"Not even her. We visited but always stayed on the next side of town. You're special." I tell her.

"I bet you said that too all the girls."

"Only if it got me something I wanted." She slapped my shoulder with a laugh. "But I'm serious." I looked down at her face and I knew I had a word for every emotion I felt. Being with Michonne made me beyond happy. I adored her laugh, her intelligence and her beauty. It didn't take me long to fall in love with her. "You're special to me." I touched my lips to hers.

…..

Michonne excused herself to use the restroom and I met my mother downstairs. She glowered at me. "Sorry, I took so long getting here."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing you're sorry for. I know I have my issues, Rick but you should've told me."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. What smells so good?"

"Just like your father, skipping over the elephant in the room. How far along is she? And don't give me that how did I know?' look. There is this glow about her and it's a mother's intuition."

"She's three months along, almost four." My mother pressed her hand against her cheeks.

"Goodness, you should've told me. I have so much shopping to do. Do you think she'll mind if I plan the baby shower? Oh god, do I need to worry about her mother planning it? This is so much." I smiled softly.

"Mother you're rambling."

"Sorry little Rickie, you know my mind runs rampant." I winced at the nickname.

"No problem and Michonne doesn't really speak to her mother but I'll ask her about the baby shower." I never got the full story about that. I saddened me. I remember taking down the number behind Michonne's photo but I never got around to calling it. Besides Jessie's impending case I had a few other small cases to deal with. Needless to say, I was busy.

"That's terrible. I'm sure they can mend things." I didn't have a response to that, only Michonne did. "I can't wait to share some picture with her." It took a minute before her words registered.

"Mom no. I don't think she wants to see them." She waved me off, getting a footstool to reach her collection of picture frames stacked on her glass figurine case.

"All women love hearing about wistful moments." She dragged a considerably thick album and blew the dust off.

"That's what stories are for. You don't need pictures."

"Pictures tell stories, I'm sure you know that. Oh, this is my favorite one." My shoulders deflated the minutes Michonne came downstairs. My mother smiled widely inviting her to the living room.

"Michonne, I'm happy my son brought you to meet me. You're a stunning young woman." Michonne's eyes shifted to mine before accepting the compliment. "Admittedly, hasn't told me much about you. What do you do how old are you?"

"I'm actually in the same profession as Rick. I haven't had much experience since I just recently graduated." I just took the backseat and watched them talk away.

"So you're what? Thirty?"

"No mam, I'm twenty-six actually." My mother gasped. I was fully aware of our age gap.

"And you know my son is forty-one isn't that right Rick?"

"Forty-two." I corrected and my mother nodded along.

"That's right, you're not catfishing this girl are you little Rickie." At my expense, they shared a laugh. I had to ponder how my mother knew of such things. She had a tv yes but to my knowledge, she never used the one I bought her.

Michonne couldn't stop as tear sprang to her eyes. "Little Rickie?" She questioned. I was under the impression pregnant women peed when they laughed. That would've given her an excuse to leave this conversation.

"Oh dear. When he was a baby his penis was quite minuscule." They erupted in a new peel of laughter. I was happy to see them bonding so fast but I couldn't help but ask myself one question.

What have I done?


	17. Mother O' Mine

**Mother O' Mine**

I've never seen someone turn three different shades of red so fast until now. Margrete flipped through the bulky album wiping dust bunnies from the pictures.

"Oh, this one I just love." I leaned in closer as she pointed to the small black and white photo of a little boy in shoes that were clearly too big for him. "Rickie here was just turning two and his father and I had just finished the barn. He wanted to work in the mud along with us." She chuckled pointing out the mud that crusted the shoes. I thought about chancing a look at Rick, so I did. Uncomfortable was one way to describe his expression. It was a look he maintained through his baby photo's which were adorable although his forehead was a little big. I smiled as his mother gushed over how adorable her child was.

"I can get the other album if you like." She said after closing the third album. "These ones were of Rick's days in high school."

"Mom I am positive she doesn't want to see that. Besides, we're starved for food and everything smelled wonderful." Rick helped his mother off the chair and ushered her into the kitchen. I started after them, feeling something so unexpected. Envy. That dynamic, the bond between a mother and her child was something I never fully experienced. There was also a twinge of shame in my jealousy. It was clear as day Rick adored his mother and Margrete spoke nothing but high praises when Rick was involved.

"You're awfully quiet." Rick pulled me away from what was becoming my very own pity party. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about a few things." I wasn't sure if I was ready to disclose it either. "So food is done I take it."

Kneeling before me, he wrapped his hands around my own. "That can wait. I shouldn't have to say this but if something's bothering you, you can just talk to me, Michonne."

"It's nothing really." I pressed. "I don't want to keep your mother waiting." The moment I got up I questioned myself. My reason for shutting down on Rick the way I did. I just wasn't ready to talk about that. I just… Sighing I mustered up a smile for Rick's mother. Someone who's been nothing but kind since my arrival and given our situation I wasn't expecting open arms and a warm meal.

Margrete shuffled through the kitchen placing mats and coasters down for the three of us. "Do you need any help with that?" I questioned after she slipped on a pair of red mittens before opening the baker. She shook her head.

"Of course not." She says waving me off. "You just sit down while Rick and I get everything in order."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. You are my guest after all." She pulled a brown roasted chicken from the oven and my appetite made itself known then. I didn't argue with her any further and took my place at the table. The kitchen was homely, with family pictures and small trinkets lining the walls it made me long for something I missed out on so long ago.

My hand fell to my stomach. Already, I loved someone so dearly. This was something I wanted him to be around. I want stability for him and I wouldn't settle for anything less. A cup of water was placed before me and not long after Rick found his seat beside my own with his mother at the head of the table. Before the food was shared out we all bowed our heads to say grace.

"Amen." We all say in union then passed around side dishes.

"So, how does this story go?" Margrete asked passing me a basket of dinner rolls. "I want to know all about it!" She said with a sweet smile. I nearly choked thinking back to how we really happened. I wasn't going to tell his mother anything about that. She was such a sweet lady. I nudged Rick while I constructed an alternative version in my head. Something cleaner.

"Um, I taught Michonne advance criminal law at Hilston." Rick's mother was silent for a moment; she peered at us with narrowed eyes.

"So she was your student when you met. Did I get that right?"

"It was only after the semester ended that this," I motioned between Rick and myself, feeling the need to explain, "started."

"Good," Margrete laughed wholeheartedly. "I was thinking Rick here was giving you good grades for god knows what. Not that there's a problem with it, if I hadn't met his father I would've slept with all my professors. Would've been done with school a lot sooner."

"Mom." Rick winced. "That's a little too much."

"Rick here is also quite the looker." I laughed already appreciating her relaxed attitude.

"He is." I agreed. "We weren't in touch for a while but as you can see we continued where we left off." After that, the conversation kept flowing between us.

"There has to be more to it but I know you both had a long drive so I won't pry. I was asking Rick about a baby shower earlier and I know it's a little early but I was wondering if you and your mother had anything planned?" I froze unsure of how to respond my feet began its anxious pattern lightly hitting the floor.

"Mom, can we talk about this some other time..." Rick says after noticing my discomfort but I place a hand on his forearm. I didn't want my past to be some dark mystery as it wasn't much. Slowly, my feet stopped its routine.

"We aren't exactly on good terms and thank you for offering." There was a sad look on his mother's face at my confession.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe things can change? As a mother, I can't imagine having no communication with Rick."

"I've tried a few times but my choices aren't exactly something she supports and she's very steadfast about what she supports."

"If she loves you and I'm sure she does I think she'll come around. Maybe we can call and talk to her…" I looked at Rick, he didn't know any better, he truly didn't. I just knew deep down rekindling a relationship with my mother would not end well, especially for Rick. Needless to say, I didn't want to unveil anymore about my mother if I had to.

"Rick's right, I'm very excited about becoming a grandmother and I'm sure whatever squabble she has will wither away the minute you tell her." It was worth a shot, right?

Standing up, I took it upon myself to gather our used dishes and insisted when Margrete nearly rushed to my side that I had everything under control. "It's the least I can do, you worked hard enough already. Everything smelled and tasted great."

She blushed at the compliment. "You know I like you a lot more than the other lady Rick brought home. That one was very picky." Holding back a smile I carried the dishes over to the sink. "Rick?" She called out to him.

"I'm right behind you." Margrete places a hand over her chest genuinely startled yet only for a moment. Rick hands me an empty pitcher, concern creeping up in his eyes.

"Did you show Michonne around? You know around the barn. I just painted that yesterday so it could still be a bit wet." It wasn't noticeable before but there was a slight tremor in her hand that only seemed to grow worse.

"Tomorrow is another day and I think we all should call it a night." Margrete opened her mouth to say something else. "I promise I'll show her around tomorrow. Do you need any help before we head in?"

Margrete shook her head on a scowl. "I'm not that old I think I can handle myself, Rickie."

After tidying up in the kitchen we said goodnight and turned in for the day.

…..

Rick flopped back against his bed the minute we got back to his room. "That went well." I kicked off my own shoes grimacing as it revealed swollen feet. At this point, I just wanted to soak in a warm bath with scented foam surrounding me.

"It did." I agreed, reaching down to knead the sole of my foot. "She did say she liked me, so that's always a good sign right?"

"Hmm, she wears her heart on her sleeve but that verbal confirmation made me breathe a little easier." I slapped his thigh playfully.

"You told me I didn't have to worry about that."

"I was right and it's all that matters." Silence enveloped us but only for a moment. "Are you ever going to tell me more about your mother?" I knew this was coming and as I thought back to what happened earlier on the couch I felt guilty for keeping things away from him coupled along with the fact that he's told me anything I wanted to know without question.

"What do you want to know?"

Rick sat up with a surprised look on his face. "You're serious?" I nodded. "I know this is a tough topic for you."

"Learning to open up is something I'm not good at but I'm trying."

"I know... So how did you two drift apart?" I closed my eyes silently recalling the times when my mother and I actually enjoyed each other's company. It was those times when she'd have clients over to our apartment. We'd both sit near an open door while she did nails, talking up a storm about her client's drama. It wasn't ideal but that's how we bonded.

"You already know she hates my profession. As to why? Well, that's a question only she could answer. I just remember telling her about my aspiration. At first, she thought it was a phase, some idea I got from watching one too many legal shows. So by the time my teachers told her about courses and programs related to what I wanted to do she just shut down on me. She made a few attempts at getting me to switch even told me nursing was a better choice. As you can imagine two stubborn souls don't make for a good compromise. Unknowingly I had to choose between my mother and my passion. Honestly, I can't help but feel like a made the wrong choice but then I got a mix of faux and real cases, saw a courtroom and forgot about everything."

"This is what bothered you earlier, isn't it?"

"It's silly now that I really think about it."

"No. Don't say that. We all handle hurt differently and despite everything, I'm sure you still love her." How could I not? Despite her treating me like an outcast I couldn't give her the same treatment. It wasn't in me.

"I do. It's just been so long. She could've moved, gotten a new number, who knows. And seeing you and your mother earlier, the bond you two have it made me yearn for what she and I used to have."

"Hopefully, maybe I'll be able to meet her someday and you two can start anew?" I covered my face to hide and audible cough.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That little cough. There's something you aren't telling me." He stated. "What is it?"

My hand fell to my side. "My mother is Jamaican, a very conceited, obtuse one at that."

"And? I can't exactly tell where you're going with this."

"Let's just say if I show up with you in tow rest assured she'll become invisible again." Rick tilted his head at the euphemism.

"You were worried about meeting my mother but your mother is a racist?" I couldn't keep the wince off my face. My mother was pro-black to the core.

"She wasn't exactly a problem until you persuaded me into talking to her again," I argued. "Look, it's been years and people can change. I'm sure she's adjusted accordingly." I was just thankful her ideologies didn't rub off on me and I attended schools with a blend of people.

For a moment he looked visibly stressed prompting me to reach out and rub his shoulders. Soon after, the tension on his face slipped away as quickly as it appears. Gently lifting my hands off his shoulder he kissed the palm of it. "You're right and I'm not going to stop you from giving her a call because of that."

"It definitely won't be today or tomorrow, I'm in no rush but when I get to that road I'll know." I crossed my legs feeling a nagging urge only the white throne could relieve. I only took a few sips of water but it came back to hound me regardless.

"I need the restroom." I mentioned quickly pitching off the bed.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Besides the feeling of my bladder working against me? Absolutely nothing.

I was nearly skipping in one area by the time Rick directed me to the bathroom. "Down the hall on your right, its the first door. It's not hard to miss." I didn't wait for him to say anything more after that. I made a quick dash down the hall and he was right. I wasn't hard to miss as there was a picture of a babe potty training. I made a mental note to question Rick about this. There were lots of family pictures scattered around the home but this was a bit much.

I couldn't deny the smile on my face at the look of the child's goofy expression. And I couldn't help but fall a little deeper.

…

Later, I woke to the feel of something warm, wet and soft wrapping around my nipple. Instinctively, my hands ran down Rick's back before my brain caught up with his actions. I sighed, enjoying the heat climbing up my spine. My hand soon found its way into his hair feeling the curls that lay against his neck.

Raising his head he says, "I might just cut my hair." He teased but I felt threatened at the idea.

"You wouldn't, I like it just the way it is." My hand didn't move an inch away from it either.

"Morning." He says just before his mouth comes down on my own in a slow, demanding kiss that made me melt inside.

"Good morning." I manage between kisses. "Don't you look well rested." I say taking in his face. He looked young; there was a youthful air around him that tugged at my heart. I wanted it to be a permanent fixture on his face. Instead of responding he tucked his face in the nape of my neck moving between my legs which were all too accommodating.

He kept silent but his lips spoke volumes, leaving a trail of wet kisses against my neck, across my throat, up to my chin and back to my lips. Which he pressed a few light kisses against before his mouth claimed my own.

"Rick." The gasp slipped past my lips when his hand slipped between us slowly slipping off the only thing separating us before sliding back between my legs cupping my sex.

"We need to be a little quieter than that." I should've been mortified with his mother just being a few feet below us but he made my mind numb with pleasure and the anticipation of more to come. So I nodded and I felt his tongue against my neck before his lips. He emitted a low rumble when my hips rise up to meet his own.

My arousal was rekindled tenfold, yet instead of feeling relief I felt frustration as he pulled his hips from my own, taking away the friction that made me shiver with need. Peeling my eyes open I was met with blue ones. A blue that revealed an abundance of emotion, they hid nothing. I waited to feel some sort of confliction; I waited for an emotion that never came, for the doubt that never took hold.

"You're crying." He says, his lips tilting up ever so slightly. Breaking our gaze I quickly reached up to wipe away the water sliding down the side of my face but he beat me to it. Rick's thumbs wiped away my water works for me. Even after he dried my tears he kept his hand on both sides of my face.

"I love you." There was a satisfied look on his face before he gave me a smile and repeated himself. "I love you." I wrap my arms around his neck, knowing and accepting that he was that only man that would ever make me feel the way I did. I wanted to roll over in the mornings and be met with his face. I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms, stay drugged by his kisses and I wanted to keep his love all to myself.

I needed him.

"I love you, too." I moaned out because at that exact moment he shifted his hips, lining his length up with my entrance he filled me. All I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs. He went slow, ending each stroke with a light kiss on my lips.

"Say that again." He requested, moving my hands from his hair and placing it above my head. With our fingers laced together, he kept a steady, achingly slow pace.

"I love you, Professor Rick Grimes." I say sweetly and he seemed to get the message. Soon his thrust got little harder, a little faster and I couldn't keep the moans from tumbling from my mouth.


	18. Workaholic

**Workaholic**

The blare of my phone stirred me from my sleep and for the first time in a long time I was happy. I couldn't keep the smile off my lips at the feeling. Being loved and loving someone. It was so genuine and deep down I knew couldn't live without it.

Michonne was the first person I saw when I opened my eyes. With her back turned to me I gently wrapped my arm around her. I kissed her neck before taking a peek over her shoulder. My light mood fell flat when I saw her thumbing through emails on her tablet, hurriedly trying to close them out. I sat up straight running a hand through my hair. I wanted her to get away from the mess that was waiting for us back home. I didn't want her to bring any of it here.

"You're supposed to be resting, Michonne." She slid the tablet back in its pouch before a defeated look crossed her face.

"I know. I know. I just couldn't stop myself." I didn't allow her to see the ghost of a smirk cross my lip. I cleared my throat reaching over to grab the device.

"As much as I appreciate your work ethic the whole reason we left town was solely to get you away from all the noise."

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked watching as I slipped out of bed, uncaring that my nakedness was barred for her to see. For a minute her eyes followed the trail down my stomach before darting back up to her lifeline.

"This?" I looked around before slipping on some pants. A little frown marred her face. "I'm putting it somewhere safe. At least for the next few hours, you won't be able to get to it." I'd just hide it amongst the photo albums before she ventured downstairs.

It worries me how much she reminds me of myself. Hard work was a fine quality in anyone but working pass your limit was just asking for a life of misery. I slowed down a lot after my divorce. No longer was I found sleeping in my office at the break of daylight and it wasn't healthy that I chugged down more caffeine that my body could handle.

I shook my head as I left my room for the kitchen recalling the slighted look she gave me. I padded lightly down the steps. The aroma of a home cooked breakfast tickled my nose and pulled me in.

My mother was a woman to be reckoned with. Standing before the stove she shuffled two pans looking intently at its contents.

"Something smells amazing." Her shoulders tensed before spinning around, a look of utter surprised took hold of her.

"Oh, Ricky! When did you get here?" She wiped her shaking hands on the apron around her waist. "Come one, come on. I need some help with the morning breakfast." The smile I once wore withered away but I tried to muster another just for her.

"What are you making?" I asked hoping I was able to conceal how I felt. I didn't want her to worry about me. After all, I was more worried for her than she'd ever be for me. This disease was taking my mother away from me piece by piece. I could only hope her condition would never worsen.

Before answering my query she places a spatula in my hand and ushered me before the stove. I looked down at the golden circles. "Don't let those pancakes burn." She ordered releasing the string of her apron. "And where is that godforsaken wife of yours? For the life of me, I don't understand the woman." My jaw clenched un-intentionally, wondering if I should go on with the lie.

"We're not together anymore." Even if I had to remind her every time I saw her I wanted my mother to know about the woman I fell in love with. "We haven't been for some time now." Her hand rose to her mouth in a moment of shock but it was quickly abated.

I heard her mutter, "thank god," under her breath before heading to the fridge.

"There is a woman I want you to meet. Her name is Michonne." I said aloud, turning my attention to the pancakes.

"Isn't that moving too fast Ricky? Just the other day you said you loved that one..."

I sighed. "I'm in love with Michonne. This is vastly different; she means the world to me." Something splatted against the floor and I turned around in time to see my mother scooping up a cracked egg.

I walked over to her, picked up the pieces of the cracked shell and helped her up. She smiled up at me confusingly. "I almost forgot to add the eggs, I'm so clumsy today." She rubbed her temple. "When will I meet her, Rick?"

"About that…" I trailed off when I see Michonne padding through the kitchen looking between my mother and I. A small smile played on her lips.

"Rick, I borrowed your robe. I hope you don't mind." She pulled the sash a little tighter around her waist. I looked at my mother noticing the bewildered look on her face had returned. "Good morning Ms. Grimes." She greeted and I cleared my throat, capturing my mother's attention.

"Mom, um, this is Michonne. The woman I told you about." My brows rose expecting recognition to dawn on my mother. But it never came. Instead, she just smiled, walked over to Michonne and wrapped her in a hug. Over my mother's shoulder, I could see Michonne's alarmed expression.

"Oh, what's this?" My mother asked after releasing her. Her eyes went down to Michonne's stomach before looking back to me for an explanation.

"Do you want me to make some tea for you?" I asked hoping she'd move onto to another question. My mother frowned before rubbing her hands together; her eye's squinting at the sides as she regarded Michonne.

"Mom-"

"When did you get here, Rick? I know I forget sometimes but I should remember something like this shouldn't I?" When I didn't respond she called my name once more. "Rick?"

"We got here last night. I'm sorry if I sprung up on you at the last moment, I asked Rick if he thought it was a good idea, seeing as we got in pretty late. I didn't exactly get the chance to know you better." Michonne offered before giving me a concerned look.

My mother accepted it and smiled. "Oh goodness, Rick you should've have told me." She shook her head untying her apron. "I would've cleaned and made some tea. Come on, come on." She ushered Michonne over to the counter as I retrieved the now cooked pancakes. "Rick hardly ever brings any guest, he hardly ever comes home himself you know." I didn't say anything. I just walked over and grabbed a few plates from the cabinet, making sure the stove was turned off.

Michonne nodded at my mother's words, understanding the situation for what it was. "I'm sure he had his reasons."

I cleared my throat. "I do have a job mother. One I take seriously." The fork in my hand dug into the round orbs of flour as I dished out servings.

"Rickie, that's no excuse for not visiting. When you were younger and I worked down at the farm I always made sure to call my mother before she passed. Every day I'd tell her goodnight." She tells me.

"I call you whenever I can. You know that."

"Of course you do but that's not enough. An old woman like me needs to see you here in person not talk over those silly phones." I stared at the white glass sitting in the middle of our table before handing it to my mother. "Would you like some honey?" She asked Michonne already pouring the golden liquid over her dish.

Despite that, she still answered, "Of course, they've always said honey was better than syrup." My mother's face lit up.

"I like this one. She's very respectful." After finishing the last of my breakfast I sat back, noting that the shift in the mood was different from the day before. The only one not aware of it was my mother, who continued to grill Michonne on how we came to be. Again.

"You know when Rick was younger he was just the cutest little thing. He always helped around the farm so I bought him a pair of boots and a hat." My mother hand when up to cover her neck as she began laughing. "It was a sight watching him trying to wrangle the hens. They always pecked at him." He shoulders shook with laughter. Even Michonne managed to laugh along but I was too wary.

It was hard enough listening to it on the phone. In the beginning, she'd forget little things then it went on to birthdays, important life event and sometimes even the day before. I still held onto to the hope that she'd get better maybe her condition wouldn't worsen but it was days like these where my hope faltered a little. Witnessing it was hard on me; it was something I didn't want her to see. I needed to be strong for my mother.

"Michonne I have a few photos I'd think you'd just adore."

"I don't think she wants to see them," I say flatly as I pushed the chair away from the table. The sound of wood dragging across the floor was the only thing to be heard after that. I could feel Michonne's gaze on me as I made my way to clear the table.

"Ms. Grimes, I'd love to see those photos," Michonne says after my mother's light mood dulled.

"Please call me Margrete. Ms. Grimes is a little too formal for me." My mother stood straightening the wrinkles on her shirt. "Will you be joining us, Rick?" She asked her expression still glum.

Shaking my head, I decided against it. Immediate guilt rolled through me at the disappointed expression on her face. I just needed time to myself, I just need some air.

After they left the kitchen I finished off the rest of the dishes, taking my time placing them back where they belonged. I could hear my mother's muffled voice in the living room. She described pictures from various stages of my life. Right now they were talking about the first time I went to a county fair.

Don't think about it too much. At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

Drying my hands I made my way through the living room looking at the stack of photo albums Michonne held onto as my mother went through them one by one. Each one with a different description, a different story. I didn't stay in the area too long. I made my back upstairs and into my childhood room.

With a low hum, I fell to the bed on my back. With an arm over my eyes and a foot out the bed, I was right back where I started. Asleep.

…

There were echoes in my mind ringing through my head. I ignored it needing more sleep. I've worked hard enough, long enough. Just a few more minutes would be enough to forget the morning happened.

"Rick," I grunted in response wanted the voice to fade away. "I know you're up and it's already past noon." Noon already?

I opened my eyes and peered up at the ceiling. "I just needed a few minutes," I muttered turning my head to see Michonne beside me with her tablet perched upon her lap, in their company a few pages full of notes. The frown on my face deepened. "You're back at it again."

"After you vanished into slumber I had to find something else to do." She placed her notes aside. "What was that downstairs, Rick?"

"Where is she?" I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Margrete said something about finishing some writing. That's where I got all this paper from." There was a pause before she continued. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know things were going to turn out the way they were."

"You neither your mother knew this would happen but you just gave her the cold shoulder. It made her feel-"

"I know how she felt." I winced. "This isn't easy on me either. I just want things to be normal you know?" Reaching over, Michonne held my hand, its warmth soothing an ache I didn't want to acknowledge. She held it close to her chest and I closed my eyes.

"You love her, she's your mother and you care. If you didn't you would react that way, it may not seem like it but I'm sure she thinks about how this affects you too but until things get better this is how our normal is." She was right. There was no refuting that but I still needed more time.

Slowly nodding I looked at our clasped hands. "Thank you. I owe her an apology, I know that. As of late, my thoughts have been selfish when it comes to her condition." I sighed. "At the end of the day, she's the one living with this." Later, I'll call her caretaker after we part ways. I still wanted a familiar face around to watch over her even when we left. I knew this wasn't going to be the last time this happened. This wasn't going to be the last time I felt saddened by the way things turned for my mother. Like Michonne said this was my new normal. I wanted our son to know the best parts of my mother and rest assured he will. Margrete Grimes was still here and she was a strong woman on her own.

Our family.

I wanted to build a family with Michonne that much was clear. Unclasping our hands I rubbed the rise in her stomach.

"Carl Grimes," I muttered as I felt little nudges against my hand. "We should name him Carl Grimes."

Michonne's brow rose but not with disappointment. "Carl? You really want our son to be named Carl?"

"I've been thinking about this for weeks now. When I was younger my mother told me she would've named me Carl had my father not have his way." White teeth peeked out between her lips and she laughed.

"She told me about that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing at all. Carl is a wonderful name and I'm positive your mother is going to love it as much as I do." Breathing was suddenly a little easier.

"When we get home and you decide to put away all this work and finally relax then we can talk about other things," I tell her before pressing my lips against hers, making our kiss slow and sweet.

"Hmm, what are those other things?" She asked and leaned in for another. Smiling I stare down at her pouty lips, her eyes were already closed as she sat perched up ready for another kiss.

"Small things. Nothing too big. I just want you to move in with me." Her eyes popped open and widened in the same instant.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" She sat up a straighter.

"I'm asking you to move in me." She was silent at first but the tears started flowing and my shoulder sank. "We can talk about this when we get back, it doesn't have to be now." Shaking her head she uttered something inaudible.

"It doesn't have to be now," I reassured her.

Wiping a string of tears away she fanned her eyes. "It's just hormones. I'm not disagreeing but I'm not agreeing either." Coming from a future lawyer I could already tell this was going to be a long conversation. The decision was one I had already prepared to fight for.


End file.
